¡Mimblewimble!
by Elianela
Summary: Hermione cree que es sólo un tonto juego. Pero cuando vea a los chicos depilándose las cejas, y a las chicas haciendo concursos de eructos, cambiará de opinión. El único que puede ayudarla a revertir el hechizo se encuentra justo frente a ella. D/Hr.
1. Comienza el caos

**El fic tendrá dos, a lo sumo tres capítulos. Todo depende de mi voluntad y mi inspiración.**

**Espero que les guste. Ah, y no se asusten, Draco aparecerá, lo prometo!**

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Jo y a la WB ( incluido el mimblewimble :D), a excepción de Lucy Jensen y Daisy Miller. Ellas provienen de mi cerebro.**

**

* * *

**

**¡Mimblewimble!**

-¡Es tu turno, Ginny – Winny!

Hermione oyó el disimulado bufido de irritación de la pelirroja y sonrió. Se preguntó cuántas veces más tendría que escuchar ese horrendo apodo antes de que Ginny estallara.

Levantó la vista de la página del libro de Aritmancia que había estado intentando leer hacía ya una hora, rindiéndose. No podría concentrarse en la lectura con semejante alboroto, a pesar de que las cortinas de su cama estaban corridas y perfectamente cerradas, dándole la sensación de estar en un refugio. Su refugio personal, ése que armaba cuando quería aislarse del mundo en esos días en los que todos parecían hacerle la vida imposible, o cuando simplemente quería estar sola, cansada por el trajín diario.

"O en días como hoy, cuando una horda de adolescentes gritonas invade tu cuarto sin miramientos y no te deja dormir", pensó con hastío.

Con motivo del cumpleaños de Parvati, Lavender había organizado una pequeña reunión nocturna a la que habían concurrido varias alumnas de séptimo, sexto (entre las que se encontraba Ginny) quinto y cuarto de Gryffindor, así como también chicas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. La hermana de Parvati, Padma, había traído a sus propias amigas, con lo que la habitación se encontraba abarrotada al extremo. Hermione había tenido dificultades para llegar a su cómoda cama, tratando de no pisar ni caerse encima de nadie. Al encontrarse con tamaña invasión, se sorprendió por la cantidad de chicas, pero luego recordó que Parvati y Lavender eran mucho más sociables que ella, y por lo tanto era perfectamente normal que hubieran invitado a casi todo el plantel femenino de Hogwarts.

Sintió una pequeña punzada de envidia que se disipó rápidamente. Los amigos que ella tenía eran mucho más que suficientes, y seguramente la hacían mucho más feliz que lo que todas aquellas niñas la hacían a Parvati. Estaba muy orgullosa de ellos y de su lealtad. Pero muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo serían sus fiestas de cumpleaños con tanta gente, si ella fuera popular como su compañera de cuarto…

Cerró el libro con violencia, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. Miró por enésima vez el reloj despertador que reposaba en su mesita y que marcaba las diez y media. Recién las diez y media. Hacía una hora que la dichosa fiesta había comenzado, y Hermione rogaba a cada momento que acabara lo más pronto posible. Estaba bastante agotada: ese día había tenido dos exámenes y había tenido que entregar tres trabajos, para los cuales se había quedado prácticamente sin dormir durante toda aquella semana. A causa de esto, lo único que había estado anhelando durante el día era irse a dormir, para poder reponerse y descansar. Mas cuando traspasó el umbral de la habitación y vislumbró la exaltada multitud, el revuelo de almohadas y sábanas y la comida y bebida desperdigadas por el cuarto, tuvo ganas de largarse a llorar. Su descanso se había ido al caño.

Porque, como si no fuera poco, las muchachas iban a pasar la noche _allí._

_Genial,_ pensó Hermione. Todo aquello la hizo recordar a esos… ¿cómo se llamaban?... "pijama parties", que organizaban las niñas muggles de su anterior colegio. Claro que ella estaba enterada de las reuniones sólo porque oía los comentarios de las niñas al pasar, no porque la invitaran.

Ella no tenía amigas. Nadie quería hablar con ella ni acercársele, de allí que sus fiestas de cumpleaños cuando era pequeña fueran tan aburridas.

Pero ella tampoco esperaba que se le acercaran, ni quería que lo hicieran. Se creía superior a todos los demás niños de su antiguo colegio muggle. Siempre lo había hecho.

Y ahora estaba allí, soportando el incesante parloteo de sus compañeras. Parvati y Lavender la habían invitado, más por cortesía que por otra cosa, pero ella se había negado amablemente, aduciendo que estaba muy cansada. Ellas no habían vuelto a insistir.

Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderse ante lo que escuchaba: las niñas más pequeñas eran dueñas de las peores confesiones. Habían jugado a un juego que prácticamente consistía en escupir el nombre de tu enamorado o tu chico ideal ante las presentes, y de allí en más la víctima debía compartir sus experiencias con el chico en cuestión. La mayoría de las invitadas había hablado sin inhibiciones, pero las pocas tímidas que se encontraban allí debían someterse a un hechizo para revelar sus secretos. Agradeció a los cielos no haberse encontrado entre ellas; hablar de su pseudo – experiencia en el amor sería penoso.

Al final del juego, Hermione era poseedora del más variado repertorio de experiencias sexuales y parecidas de todo Hogwarts, la mayoría de los cuales eran desconocidas para ella.

Luego, habían charlado sobre maquillaje, moda y chicos; luego habían comido y habían reanudado la conversación: maquillaje, moda y chicos. Hermione estaba empezando a creer que eran los únicos tres temas de conversación, cuando de entre todas las voces se destacó la de Lavender, más chillona que la de las demás.

- ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea brillante! – Hermione ahogó una risita sarcástica desde su búnker. ¿Lavender, _pensando_? - ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a "Verdad, Reto o Hechizo"? – finalizó con voz teatral, buscando crear conmoción.

_Y vaya si lo logró_, pensó Hermione azorada. La habitación pareció entrar en estado de caos. Las chicas vociferaban presas de la emoción, mientras Lavender y Parvati trataban en vano de aplacarlas, sus voces pequeñas en comparación con el rugido de la multitud. Hermione se preguntó hasta cuándo duraría el bullicio, cuando un sonoro estruendo hizo reinar el silencio.

- ¡Ya BASTA! – la voz autoritaria de Ginny inundó el cuarto. _Al fin alguien con sentido común_, se dijo Hermione mentalmente. – Si siguen gritando así… – Hermione se imaginó las facciones aterrorizadas de las chicas y supuso que su pelirroja amiga haría desalojar la habitación - … ¡no podremos jugar! – el tono amenazante de su voz había desaparecido y la castaña suspiró decepcionada. Definitivamente el sentido común de la menor de los Weasley se había evaporado, esfumado o algo así. Al menos, pensó con alivio, no había tenido que oír ningún desagradable relato erótico de labios de la pelirroja. La imagen que tenía de ella se hubiera distorsionado considerablemente.

- Ginny – Winny tiene razón. Tranquilas, chicas, habrá juego para todas – soltó una risita afectada – Propongo que la cumpleañera comience – una salva de aplausos sobrevino a su decisión – y luego iremos jugando de acuerdo a lo que decida la varita – pronunció como si estuviera afirmando una verdad científica. El silencio se mantuvo, por lo que Hermione supuso que la rubia estaría mostrándole la famosa varita a la multitud.

Como si fuera algo digno de reverencia, pensó con ironía. Nunca había oído hablar de ese juego, y la reacción de las muchachas le dio a entender que era muy famoso y que ya lo habían jugado varias veces. Ella nunca había jugado a nada parecido ni asistido a una fiesta "de chicas". Se preguntó si ésta sería la primera vez que se reunirían sin ella, pero no le dolió mucho la respuesta.

Admitiendo a regañadientes su curiosidad, apoyó el libro sobre la mesita y acto seguido se acercó al punto de unión entre las cortinas que la ocultaban, formando una especie de pared. Se acostó boca abajo, con la cabeza sobre el extremo de su cama, apoyando sus pies sobre la almohada.

Con sigilo, corrió apenas un centímetro de la cortina y se dispuso a espiar, quedándose muy quieta por temor a ser descubierta. El crujir del viejo colchón no la ayudaba en absoluto.

Pudo ver cómo la mayoría de las chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo formando un círculo en torno a una especie de tablero rectangular de color fucsia, al parecer ajado y maltratado por el uso. Sobre él, se hallaban dispuestas tres pilas de tarjetas de color rojo sangre, perfectamente acomodadas una al lado de la otra en uno de los lados del tablero. La primera pila decía _"Reto"_ en letras grandes y refinadas, la siguiente _"Verdad",_ y la última _"Hechizo"._ Hermione distinguió un tenue brillo dorado en esa pila de tarjetas en particular, y se preguntó la razón.

Dirigió su atención fuera de la ronda, y observó al resto de las invitadas acomodadas sobre las camas restantes o en cualquier otro espacio libre que hubieran encontrado. Todas se encontraban absortas, con la mirada fija en el centro del círculo y una expresión de fascinación en sus rostros. Hermione siguió la dirección de sus ojos y se encontró con un detalle en el que no había reparado antes. Colocada de manera horizontal frente a las tarjetas, se encontraba la varita. Hermione no notó nada de especial en ella: era una varita común y corriente, y se encontraba en el mismo estado de deterioro que el tablero. Lo único que la hacía destacar era su color, un rosa impactante, y que al parecer disimulaba sus desencantos. Pronto Hermione descubrió que al igual que las demás, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a esa estúpida varita. Siguió el recorrido que hizo en manos de Lavender, quien la depositó suavemente a los pies de Parvati. La mano de ésta temblaba furiosamente, y cuando su amiga le acercó el tablero frente a ella, no pudo evitar dejar caer la varita sobre las tarjetas. Éstas permanecieron en su sitio, inmutables. Parvati respiró hondo y Hermione supo que el juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

- Bien… - susurró su compañera de cuarto – aquí va. – Cerró los ojos, muy concentrada en lo que sea que fuera a hacer, y luego hizo girar la varita sobre el tablero. Unos instantes después, la varita se detuvo secamente apuntando a la primera pila de tarjetas. Reto.

Parvati, al igual que las demás, quienes hasta ese instante habían estado rígidas de expectación, sonrió aliviada. Hermione pensó que las dos opciones restantes no debían ser muy agradables.

La joven tomó la primera tarjeta de la pila y la leyó para sus adentros. Soltó una risita y luego se dispuso a leerla en voz alta a las presentes.

- "_Si tu amor quieres compartir, tus besos deberás repartir. Los morenos son mi consejo, aunque debas buscarlos con un catalejo"_ – terminó riendo. El resto la acompañó con una risa suave y Parvati se sonrojó. Hermione alzó una ceja en señal de incomprensión. ¿De qué demonios se trataba todo aquello?

Lavender le quitó la tarjeta de las manos a Parvati y volvió a leerla, como si no hubiera comprendido lo que había dicho su amiga. Luego procedió a guardarla sin mucho cuidado en una pequeña caja de madera que reposaba a su lado. Hermione recordó haber visto esa caja varias veces en manos de la rubia, suponiendo que guardaba una bola de cristal o alguno de esos ridículos libros que leía sobre adivinación. Jamás hubiera dicho que encerraba aquel jueguito de niñas. Abandonó sus suposiciones y volvió a prestar atención a las chicas.

- Muy bien, Parvy – felicitó Lavender a la agasajada y Hermione sintió sus tripas retorcerse. ¿Es que no había una poción anti- apodos ridículos? Anotó mentalmente este interrogante para después buscarlo en la biblioteca – Ya todas sabemos que te gustan los morenos, sobre todo los de Ravenclaw – le guiñó un ojo a las representantes de aquella casa, quienes se limitaron a reírse tontamente – Así que nuestras queridas invitadas van a ayudarte a repartir tus besos, ¿no es cierto, chicas? – las aludidas asintieron fervientemente.

Parvati sonrió complacida. Abandonó el lugar central que ocupaba en la ronda y procedió a devolver el tablero a su lugar original. La tensión volvió a instalarse en el semblante de las concursantes y Lavender tomó la varita y la colocó en el suelo, para que todas pudieran verla.

- Y ahora, es el turno de la varita para escoger a la próxima – susurró con misticismo. Todas dieron un respingo, menos Ginny, quien jugaba pero parecía inmune a la sensación general de nerviosismo. Lavender hizo una extravagante floritura con la mano y acto seguido hizo girar la varita con fuerza. Hermione siguió con embelesada atención la punta de la varita, que se detuvo en una chica de Hufflepuff de cuarto, sentada en el borde de una de las camas. Si la memoria de Hermione no fallaba, su nombre era…

- Lucy Jensen – pronunció Lavender con una sonrisa y la chica titubeó antes de ingresar a la ronda. Estaba pálida como un fantasma. – Acércate, querida, no tengas miedo – la animó, en un tono maternal. La chica tomó asiento con las piernas cruzadas delante del tablero y extendió la mano para tomar la varita que le entregó Lavender. Se puso más pálida (si eso era posible, pensó Hermione) y apoyó la varita sobre el tablero, decorado con arabescos y estrellas de color plateado. La varita comenzó a girar rápidamente y luego de un segundo se detuvo sobre la segunda pila, certera.

Lucy, recuperando un poco de color en sus mejillas, tomó una tarjeta de la pila con la palabra _"Verdad"_ escrita en el dorso y la leyó en voz muy baja. Esbozó una sonrisa de resignación y se aclaró la garganta para leer en voz alta. Su tono de voz era claro y suave.

- "_El interrogante presentado deberá ser contestado_" – bajó la mirada para leer lo que seguía y suspiró – _"¿Eres capaz de confesar ante la audiencia, el castigo que tu prefecto te otorgó por tu desobediencia?_"- concluyó, con un estridente rubor escarlata en tus mejillas, para luego entregarle la tarjeta y la varita a Lavender con cierta reticencia. Ésta arrojó la tarjeta en la caja y conservó la varita fuertemente aferrada. Se dirigió hacia Lucy con picardía brillando en sus ojos, y Hermione percibió cómo el resto de las chicas la observaban con ansiedad, esperando a que hablara.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál fue tu castigo, Lucy?

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa. ¿Qué había hecho QUÉ con el prefecto? Su grito ahogado se hizo inaudible entre las exclamaciones de asombro y las risas de las chicas. Lucy, todavía sonrojada como una amapola, volvió tambaleándose a su sitio. Hermione meneó la cabeza en señal de incredulidad. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts? ¿Acaso todas las chicas se habían convertido en sacos de hormonas, que en lo único que pensaban era en… _eso_? ¿Dónde estaban la decencia y la moral?

- Por todos los cielos… - susurró quedamente.

Una vez apagados los murmullos, se reanudó el juego. Hermione contempló cómo el resto de las chicas participaban activamente, respondiendo preguntas (algunas demasiado personales, en su opinión) y recibían retos que debían cumplir. Algunos de ellos eran tan absurdos, que no pudo evitar reírse al ver a Ginny bailando una suerte de danza tribal en el centro de la ronda, mientras las concursantes se desternillaban de risa. Hermione cubrió su boca con su mano, para no ser escuchada. Padma debió beberse tres botellas de cerveza de manteca de un tirón y Daisy Miller, una alumna de Gryffindor de quinto, tuvo que quitarse su pijama de corazones rojos y verdes y entregárselo tranquilamente a las demás, para que organizaran una suerte de búsqueda del tesoro mientras ella tiritaba de frío en ropa interior. Se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande, Hermione incluida.

Al cabo de media hora, casi todas las chicas habían jugado. Lavender tomó la varita por enésima vez, con un brillo especial en los ojos. Realizó la extravagante floritura una vez más y amagó con posarla en el suelo, pero en cambio la sostuvo en la mano derecha firmemente, con la vista perdida en ningún lugar y una sonrisa que desconcertó a las que la observaban. Todas, incluida Hermione en su calidad de espía, aguardaron con el corazón en la boca. ¿Qué era lo que la rubia tramaba ahora?

De repente, Lavender clavó bruscamente sus ojos en los suyos y enarcó las cejas, y Hermione supo que estaba perdida.

Apuntó con la varita rosa hacia el refugio de Hermione y las cortinas se abrieron de par en par. La castaña y su posición cuerpo a tierra quedaron a la vista de todas en un segundo, y una risita sofocada se expandió por la habitación. Para colmo, la abundante melena de Hermione se hallaba volcada hacia un lado, por lo que cuando se incorporó lucía como un extraño león despeinado, lo que le dio un aire todavía más gracioso a la situación. Notó como el rubor acudía a sus mejillas y rogó a Merlín que la tierra la tragara en aquel mismo instante. Veinte pares de ojos se posaron en ella y de pronto se sintió muy pequeña.

- ¿Desde cuándo nos has estado espiando, Herms? ¿Una hora, dos tal vez?- le preguntó Lavender, mordaz.

- Yo… eh… bueno – balbuceó la castaña. Se sentía como una completa estúpida por haber sido descubierta. – Sólo estaba mirando, lo siento… - se acurrucó en su cama – lo siento… sigan jugando, chicas, no las molestaré – concluyó con una risa nerviosa. Hizo ademán de volver a cerrar los doseles de su cama, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que Lavender la apuntaba con la varita y le lanzaba una dura mirada, idéntica a la del resto. Buscó a su amiga con la mirada, y cuando la halló, Ginny parecía estar asombrada e irritada a partes iguales. Le suplicó silenciosamente que la auxiliara, pero la pelirroja desvió la mirada y le susurró algo a la muchacha que tenía al lado, una chica morena de ojos verdes. Ahora se encontraba sola.

Devolvió la vista al frente y la clavó en el rostro de Lavender, ya sin rastro de la vergüenza que la había inundado segundos antes. Ella era una Gryffindor, no debía temerles, podía vencerles. Después de todo, eran sólo un grupito de niñas indefenso. ¿Qué podrían hacerle?

- Lo siento, Hermy – ante la sola mención de ese diminutivo se enfadó enormemente – pero ahora tienes que pagar el precio por lo que hiciste – una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de todas las presentes y Hermione recordó con horror a una película muggle que había visto en la que un ejército de clones atacaba a los humanos. Lavender se acercó lentamente hacia el borde de la cama de Hermione y la tomó del brazo para acercarla al centro del círculo, pero la chica no se movió ni un centímetro.

- Ya les he pedido disculpas, ¿sí? No pienso dejar que me obliguen a hacer ni una de las tonterías que ya han hecho ustedes – afirmó con altivez y un murmullo de irritación inundó el ambiente. Hermione pensó que quizás había sonado más petulante de lo que había querido, pero no le importó.

- Mi querida Hermione – comenzó Lavender y la castaña se sorprendió de que no la llamara por uno de sus ridículos apoditos de su invención – insisto en que me acompañes – le tironeó del brazo con más fuerza pero Hermione no cedió – Eres poseedora de una información demasiado valiosa para nosotras – por el rabillo del ojo observó cómo la mayoría se sonrojaba – y además, es evidente que te mueres por jugar. De lo contrario, ¿por qué nos habrías espiado? – finalizó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Y en ese momento supo que estaba acorralada.

Sí, se moría por jugar, _¿y qué?_ ¿Había algo de malo en eso?

La verdad es que no, se respondió a sí misma. Claro que había muchas cosas en riesgo: su reputación como prefecta y como persona. En boca de Lavender, las posibles confesiones o los ridículos que pudiera hacer a causa del maldito juego correrían como pólvora por Hogwarts, y ella sería víctima de la humillación y las burlas. Las demás concursantes se hallaban protegidas por el sólo hecho de haber sido invitadas a la fiesta, pero Hermione no contaba con ese halo de protección impuesto por Parvati y Lavender, y al fin de cuentas, ella no pondría las manos en el fuego por su discreción. Todas, de una manera u otra, se hallaban en sus manos.

Sumida en sus cavilaciones, no notó que Lavender la había arrastrado hacia el centro de la ronda y la había sentado frente al tablero. El círculo se había reducido conforme las chicas se habían ido acercando al tablero. Ninguna quería perderse lo que la prefecta perfecta Hermione Granger tenía para contar.

- … y verás que es muy sencillo y fácil, Mioncita. Sólo es un simple juego. – alcanzó a escuchar Hermione que le decía Lavender cuando volvió en sí. Intentó retirarse del lugar impuesto pero la rubia volvió a sentarla bruscamente en el suelo de madera, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha. Apartó su cabello revuelto de su hombro y le susurró al oído:

- ¿Estás lista, Hermsie?

- ¡No, no lo estoy! ¡No pienso jugar!- protestó Hermione y Parvati puso cara de "aquí vamos de nuevo". En el aire se percibía un clima de impaciencia y varias rodaron los ojos. - ¿Es que esto no tiene un libro de reglas? Tiene que estar escrito que nadie debe jugar contra su voluntad, ¡tiene que estarlo! – reclamó con su familiar tono de superioridad. Lavender puso los ojos en blanco y buscó la bolsa de terciopelo en la que se encontraban las tarjetas ya utilizadas. Revolvió durante unos instantes para al final rescatar un pequeño libro de tapas negras. Hermione, en sintonía con el resto, ahogó un grito. El libro nada tenía que ver con el tablero y la varita rosa, de apariencia inocente y romántica. Era un libro muy antiguo, con grabados en la contratapa de aspecto grotesco y una sola inscripción en la tapa que rezaba, en letras doradas y extravagantes, _"Mimblewimble"._

Lavender, quien al parecer no se había percatado del aura de malignidad que poseía el libro, se lo arrojó a Hermione que atinó a atraparlo. Observándolo superficialmente, le recordó a los libros de magia negra de la Sección Prohibida.

- Revísalo si quieres, no encontrarás nada que diga que no puedes jugar – le aclaró con voz meliflua. Hermione decidió creerle; el libro le provocaba una indescriptible repulsión y no quería seguir sosteniéndolo. Se lo devolvió a Lavender, quien satisfecha volvió a guardar el libro en la bolsa. Hermione se restregó las manos contra el pantalón del pijama; las sentía sucias y pegajosas.

Una vez desaparecida la sensación, se encontró con Lavender frente a ella, entregándole la varita. Suspiró. Estaba cansada, quería dormir y sabía que su compañera de cuarto no descansaría hasta salirse con la suya. Encomendándose a Merlín para que todo aquello no terminara en una gran humillación pública, tomó la varita que le ofrecía la rubia y la colocó sobre el tablero.

- Al diablo – murmuró y las chicas la aplaudieron fervorosamente. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Quizás no fuera _tan _malo después de todo.

- Creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Mione – la animó Lavender, guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente, y luego hizo girar la varita con los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha. Con los ojos cerrados, pudo percibir los murmullos expectantes de las muchachas que seguramente tenían sus ojos fijos en ella.

Aguardó pacientemente unos instantes y supo que la varita se había detenido cuando oyó simultáneos grititos y exclamaciones de horror.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y lo que vio no le gustó para nada. Todas las caras estaban unificadas en una auténtica expresión de pánico, incluida la de Lavender, observando el tablero. Hermione se impresionó al verla: la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos amenazando con salírsele de las órbitas. Hermione se hubiera reído un buen rato de no ser por lo que encontró a continuación.

La atención general estaba concentrada en la varita, que con uno de sus extremos apuntaba a una de las pilas de tarjetas.

Más concretamente, a la de "Hechizo".

Una extraña opresión en el pecho sumada a la reacción de las concursantes le dijo que aquello no era para nada bueno. Estiró la mano para tomar la tarjeta, vacilante, pero la mano de Lavender se cerró alrededor de su muñeca rápidamente.

- ¡Hermy, no lo hagas! – exclamó la chica con un leve tono de desesperación en su voz. Al parecer, todas habían atinado a hacer lo mismo que Lavender. – Déjalo, volverás a girar la varita y jugarás… quizás no fue una buena idea que participaras… - concluyó pensativa.

Hermione comprendió en ese momento el por qué de la tensión generalizada mientras la varita giraba. Hasta entonces, a ninguna de las participantes le había tocado esa opción. Pero la curiosidad de Hermione (y secretamente, las ganas de vengarse de Lavender por haberla obligado a participar de ese estúpido jueguito) fue más fuerte que el miedo y la sensación punzante de su pecho. Con una voz suavemente peligrosa, se dirigió a Lavender, quien la observaba como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar.

- Pero, Lav – Lav - se regodeó internamente al oírse a sí misma burlándose de manera poco sutil - ¿qué es lo grave del asunto? _Sólo es un simple juego_, ¿recuerdas? – prosiguió en el mismo tono de fingida inocencia, ahora dirigiéndose al resto – Vamos, niñas, no me digan que creen en esto – dijo, golpeando suavemente la madera del tablero – Como anteriormente dijo nuestra buena amiga Lavsie – reprimió una risotada – no tiene nada de malo. Y ahora, déjenme leer la tarjeta, ¿sí?

Las demás la observaban como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en su rostro, realizó un extravagante gesto con la mano, idéntico al de Lavender, y tomó la tarjeta. El brillo dorado de la palabra "Hechizo" se insentificó, al igual que la punzada en su pecho. Tomó aire para comenzar a leer, pero sufrió una segunda interrupción

- Detente, Hermione. No sabes lo que puede pasar.

La voz y el semblante serios de Ginny introdujeron la duda en su mente.

No se tragaba la preocupación de Lav – Lav, pero si Ginny opinaba lo mismo que ella, era cuestión de empezar a preocuparse. Hermione la observó fijamente durante unos instantes, sorprendiéndose de la aflicción en sus ojos. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, y ninguna de las presentes se atrevía a emitir palabra. Parvati, sin poder resistirse más, rompió el silencio.

- Ginny tiene razón, Hermione – dijo con voz tenue. Hermione la miró, perpleja. La duda estaba echando raíces. – Es muy peligroso leer una tarjeta de "Hechizo", no sabes lo que puede llegar a tocarte – Lavender asintió fervientemente, al igual que varias de las chicas más grandes. Hermione notó que una o dos de las más pequeñas mostraban signos de incomprensión al igual que ella.

- Este juego es muy antiguo, Herms, se dice que proviene de los tiempos de Morgana – explicó Lavender, y Hermione enarcó una ceja, sonriendo con escepticismo. ¿_Desde los tiempos de Morgana_?. La chica prosiguió sin inmutarse. – Los hechizos que aparecen en las tarjetas pueden llegar a ser extremos, de duración indefinida. Si lees esa tarjeta, lo que contenga puede afectarnos sólo a nosotras… o a todo Hogwarts. Por eso no las usamos. Cuando te toca una tarjeta "Hechizo" simplemente la descartas y haces girar la varita otra vez. Pero nunca, ¿entiendes?, nunca, las usamos. Ni las usaremos – concluyó Lavender en el mismo tono que Hermione hubiera utilizado para una lección oral de Transformaciones.

Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba. - ¿Y entonces para qué ponen las tarjetas "Hechizo" en el tablero? – inquirió Hermione.

- Porque si no están las tres pilas de tarjetas, no se puede jugar. Ya lo han intentado antes, creéme – le respondió Ginny, claramente ofuscada por la falta de confianza de su amiga – Hay historias, Hermione, hay historias aterradoras de brujas a lo largo de la historia que por usar esas tarjetas – dijo señalando la que Hermione aún sostenía en la mano – han sufrido cosas terribles, junto a sus amigos o a su familia. La mayoría de estos acontecimientos ocurrieron aquí, en Hogwarts. Por eso el juego está prohibido – finalizó la pelirroja contestando a la pregunta no formulada de Hermione.

- Pero, entonces… ¿cómo lo consiguieron? – preguntó Hermione suspicaz.

- Lo encontramos con Lavender. En el aula de Adivinación. – confesó Parvati, evidentemente orgullosa de su hallazgo – Por asuntos que no vienen a cuento – a Lavender se le escapó una risita – aquel día llegamos tarde. Claro que fue el primero y el último – aclaró antes de continuar – La única mesa disponible era la más alejada de la profesora Trelawney. Cuando llegamos, vimos que no era un rincón muy frecuentado por los alumnos, pero de todas formas nos sentamos. Y entonces…

- … cuando se te cayó la pluma… - acotó Lavender.

- …cuando se me cayó la pluma, me agaché para recogerla y estaba allí. Esperándome – Parvati sonrió con nostalgia – Y desde ese entonces lo hemos estado utilizando. Ya habíamos oído de él antes…

- Mi madre me contó que también lo había jugado y que se había divertido mucho con sus amigas – interrumpió la chica morena de ojos verdes sentada al lado de Ginny. También se encontraba seria. – Pero también me advirtió de sus peligros. Me dijo que el juego escoge a sus _víctimas_.

A Hermione la recorrió un escalofrío. Todas temblaron ante la última frase de la muchacha. La castaña, sin embargo, tenía una pregunta más.

- Si es tan peligroso como dicen, ¿por qué lo siguen usando? – cuestionó en un tono un poco desafiante

- Vamos, Hermione, tú nos viste. Dejando de lado este pequeño detalle, no me puedes negar que el juego es genial – replicó Ginny esbozando una sonrisa, y Hermione tuvo que admitir que estaba en lo cierto. – Lo seguimos usando porque es muy divertido, y además nunca nos habían tocado las tarjetas "Hechizo"… _hasta hoy_ – reconoció con pesar.

- Por eso te pedimos que no la leas, Hermione – rogó Parvati – Sigamos jugando. Dale la tarjeta a Lavender y haz girar la varita nuevamente. Por favor…

Lavender extendió la mano para recibir la tarjeta, pero Hermione no se la entregó. En cambio, se dirigió hacia Ginny. La pelirroja la miraba con ansiedad, esperando que actuara. Hermione estuvo a punto de girarse para obedecer a Parvati, pero el pequeño genio vengativo e imprudente que se había despertado en ella le recordó que Ginny tenía parte de culpa en ello. Después de todo, ella no había impedido que Lavender la arrastrara hacia allí. Un enojo que realmente no sentía se apoderó de ella y su rostro se transformó. Una sonrisa maléfica afloró a sus labios y empleó su tono de voz más melifluo y a la vez peligroso para responder:

- ¿Saben qué? Creo que sus tontas advertencias han desatado el efecto contrario. Ahora… siento una _terrible curiosidad_… - habló lentamente, disfrutando del efecto que sus palabras causaban en las demás. Ginny se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba su amiga, con la clara intención de quitarle la tarjeta de las manos. Pero Hermione, de espaldas a la pelirroja, fue más rápida.

- Ni lo sueñes, Ginny – Winny – la detuvo secamente. Ginny se quedó quieta a pocos centímetros de la castaña, quien se dirigió a Lavender con un destello maniático en los ojos.

- Me pregunto que sucedería si… - fingió titubear, mientras giraba lentamente la tarjeta para leerla. El brillo dorado se hacía cada vez más intenso. - ¿Qué dices, Lavender? ¿Qué opinan ustedes, niñas? – añadió, ahora hablándole al resto - ¿La leo?

Todas gritaron fuertemente ¡NO! al unísono, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hermione ya había tomado la decisión en su mente.

Pues, si ustedes no quieren que la lea… - comenzó aparentando sumisión - … entonces la leeré de todas formas – decidió con una sádica sonrisa.

Lavender se aferró al brazo de Parvati y Ginny se cubrió el rostro con las manos, conciente de que no podría detenerla. La ronda se agrandó, al alejarse las muchachas de Hermione. Todas contuvieron la respiración.

La castaña tomó aire, ignorando nuevamente la intensa punzada, y leyó.

**"A Hogwarts mañana le depara**

**Un día de cambios hechos para**

**Hacerte creer en nosotros**

**Entiéndelo, somos peligrosos.**

**El sol y la luna desunidos**

**El hombre y la mujer invertidos.**

**Pero no estés preocupada**

**Estarás sola pero no mal acompañada,**

**Tu rubio camarada te ayudará a resolver,**

**El problema en el que a Hogwarts acabas de meter"**

**"Hasta medianoche. Mimblewimble"**

El párrafo, antes de letras doradas, lanzaba destellos de color rojo sangre. Hermione recordó que debía respirar para vivir, y exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo. A su alrededor, todas parecían haberse convertido en estatuas. Absortas contemplaban el centro de la ronda, como si esperaran que de un momento a otro sucediera algo fantástico y espectacular.

Hermione salió de su embotamiento y notó que nada extraño había sucedido. Ella seguía allí, las demás seguían allí, todo se encontraba como de costumbre. Sonrió como quien se sabe vencedora y se aprestó a cantar victoria.

- ¿Lo ven? Se los dije, chicas. Nada malo va a sucedern… ¡Ay! - se quejó al notar cómo le ardía el contacto de la varita en la mano. La soltó bruscamente y ésta rodó por el suelo. Acto seguido, comenzó a girar frenéticamente, como forzada por una mano invisible. Hermione sintió el piso temblar bajo sus pies, y de pronto vio cómo las almohadas y las sábanas volaban en todas direcciones, y las chicas se aferraban a los postes de la cama para no salir disparadas, y las cortinas de las camas se rasgaban… luego todo se puso muy oscuro, y no recordó nada más.

* * *

Si Hermione hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba al otro día, jamás hubiera leído aquella tarjeta.

Menos, si lo que le esperaba estaba relacionado con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Bien, acá va el primer capítulo.**

**Si te gustó, dejame review. Si no, también :)**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**


	2. ¡Argh! Por Merlín, depílense ya

**Este capítulo me quedó un poquito más largo que los anteriores, pero espero que igual lo disfruten.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews que me han dejado (me pongo muuuuy feliz XD) para el próximo capítulo va agradecimiento con nombre y todo. Lo prometo!**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II – Sal, huroncito, de donde quiera que estés**

- Mmm… sólo cinco minutos… cinco minutos más…. diablos…

El estridente timbre del despertador perforó los oídos de Draco. A los manotazos, consiguió apagarlo antes de que cayera al piso o de que su mal humor matutino lo destrozara, el mismo destino que habían sufrido los cincuenta despertadores anteriores a lo largo de su vida escolar.

Se arrebujó en sus sábanas negras de seda, confortables debido al calor corporal. Aspiró el perfume de su almohada fuertemente. Sándalo. Un pequeño detalle que nadie salvo él conocía. Adoraba ese aroma, impregnado en sus sábanas y en su almohada, y mezclado en su vestimenta con el característico olor a menta, al cual estaba empezando a considerar algo aburrido.

Se tapó un poco más con la gruesa frazada, que lo protegía del frío invernal que por las noches se apoderaba de las habitaciones de los estudiantes, cubriéndose parte del rostro hasta por debajo de la nariz. Una perezosa sonrisa de comodidad afloró a sus labios, inhaló fuertemente y acto seguido frunció el ceño, sin abrir los ojos.

Un momento, se dijo. Si su exquisito olfato no lo traicionaba, el espantoso perfume que ahora contaminaba el aire de la habitación era nada más ni nada menos que _Morgana_, la fragancia femenina de moda más exclusiva del mundo mágico. Exactamente por qué era tan popular, era un misterio para Draco, puesto que a su criterio era tan sólo un horroroso pastiche de lavanda, rosas, cientos de flores más y algo que él juraba que era excrementos de Doxy. La fragancia en cuestión costaba sus buenos Galleons (demasiados, en opinión de Draco) y era, lamentablemente, el perfume preferido de todas y cada una de las conquistas de Draco, que creían erróneamente que lo cautivarían utilizándolo. Por supuesto, él les mentía con naturalidad, diciéndoles que lo que más lo había seducido de ellas era, justamente, el dichoso perfumito. Draco recordó las náuseas que había padecido en una ocasión, en Hogsmeade, al besar el cuello de… ¿cómo se llamaba?... Mary algo… en fin, la cita se había terminado a los diez minutos de comenzar por culpa del bendito perfume. Draco lo había lamentado en aquella ocasión; Mary era simplemente espectacular, toda una belleza…

Se relamió los labios lentamente, como saboreándola. Sería cuestión de que la chica volviera a buscarle otra vez, era seguro que no se resistiría. Pero sin Morgana. _Que se busque otra fragancia_, apuntó mentalmente.

Ah, esa obsesión de las mujeres por lo caro y exclusivo. Al menos, las mujeres que él frecuentaba.

_Las mujeres._

Draco abrió los ojos bruscamente. La luz del sol que se introducía por las altas ventanas con marco de roble le dio de lleno en sus ojos grises. Se destapó rápidamente y se quedó muy quieto, aún con los ojos cerrados. Olisqueó el aire nuevamente.

Mujer. Morgana era un perfume de mujer. Entonces, ¿qué rayos hacía un perfume de mujer enviciando el aire de su habitación, una habitación de hombres? La idea de que quizás Theodore o Blaise hubieran llevado una invitada acudió rápidamente a su mente, pero de inmediato la descartó. Si alguno de los dos hubiera querido tener acción esa noche, él lo hubiera sabido, obviamente. Una de las reglas de convivencia impuestas por Draco obligaba a cualquiera de los tres a avisar con determinada anticipación si alguno iba a acudir acompañado. Nott, Zabini y él la respetaban a rajatabla.

- ¿Serías tan amable de alcanzarme el rímel, Theo? Está junto al labial, por favor…

Draco se levantó de un salto, como si le hubieran lanzado un baldazo de mil litros de agua fría. Observó rápidamente la habitación, sorprendiéndose a cada detalle nuevo que encontraba. Por regla general, él era el primero en levantarse y abrirse camino hasta el baño por entre el revoltijo de pertenencias de Blaise que cubrían el suelo de la habitación y cubriéndose los oídos para ahogar los ronquidos de Nott.

Una vez que se arreglaba (con toda parsimonia) tomaba sus cosas y bajaba a desayunar. Los otros dos se levantaban mucho más tarde, se bañaban no sin problemas y llegaban justo a tiempo para desayunar antes de las clases. De ordenar, ni hablar, por lo que al regresar a la habitación encontraba todo tal como lo había dejado por la mañana. Él era el más pulcro y ordenado de los tres, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse mucho; simplemente debía mantener todo en su lugar y reordenar muy de vez en cuando. Todas las mañanas sucedía lo mismo desde que Draco, Blaise y Theo compartían habitación en Hogwarts, y nunca se había registrado ningún cambio.

_Hasta hoy_, pensó azorado. Las camas estaban hechas, las mesitas a su lado ordenadas y la habitual montaña de ropa de Zabini había desaparecido: se había transformado en una limpia y alta pila que reposaba sobre la cama del joven.

No había ronquidos de Nott, ni calzoncillos tirados, ni botellas de whisky de fuego vacías, ni nada de lo usual. Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo revolviéndolo, extrañado por el orden reinante en el cuarto.

Pero, por encima de todos los cambios, estaba lo principal.

¿Qué DEMONIOS había sido eso del rímel?

La respuesta apareció en ese momento frente a sus ojos, blandiendo su varita y con un gesto de reprimenda que le recordó terriblemente a su madre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No recordaba que los pasillos de Hogwarts fueran tan largos. Ni tan oscuros. Sin embargo, caminaba tranquila, segura. Podía, extrañamente, moverse sin problemas en la densa oscuridad.

Se abrazó a sí misma para contrarrestar el repentino frío que la había atacado al doblar la esquina. Qué corredor más extraño, pensó. No había cuadros ni armaduras; una espesa niebla invadía el espacio y cubría su campo de visión, impidiéndole ver lo que había al final del pasillo. Se armó de valor. Un paso, luego otro, y otro más. Comenzó a atravesar el banco de niebla lentamente, encontrando cada vez más difícil la tarea de ver en la oscuridad. Pronto llegó a un punto en el que tuvo que aferrarse a la pared para continuar caminando. Sólo podía oír el sonido de su propia respiración, acompasada y ajena al creciente nerviosismo que sentía. No escuchaba sus pasos, ni ningún otro sonido que delatara la presencia de una persona en ese interminable corredor.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir caminando, cuando a través de la niebla divisó una motita de luz. Una pequeña e insignificante motita de luz, pero que a medida que se acercaba a ella crecía más y más. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a correr, atraída por la hipnotizante luz. No notó que la mayor parte de la niebla había desaparecido, pero sí pudo percibir el reconfortante calor que la había reemplazado. El corredor, no obstante, seguía a oscuras. Silencio total.

Unos metros más. Casi la alcanzaba, sí… extendió la mano para tocarlo, para palpar lo que fuera que estuviera envuelto en ese halo luminoso, invadida por una alegría indescriptible e inexplicable… y encontró un hombro, un hombro fuerte y masculino, y junto a él se encontraba el otro, y pudo aferrarse a ese ser con ambas manos posadas en los hombros de él. El hombre que estaba frente a ella dio un paso al frente, liberándose del contacto. Sintió cómo el frío volvía a aparecer y quiso detener al individuo, gritarle, rogarle que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola.

Pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Desesperada, comenzó a caminar rápidamente detrás del sujeto, que parecía alejarse cada vez más de ella. Cuando por fin consiguió acercarse lo suficiente a él, volvió a tomarlo por los hombros con fuerza, clavándole las uñas.

El hombre no dio señales de alejarse esa vez, todo lo contrario; pudo sentir cómo se afianzaba en su sitio. Se preguntó qué iría a suceder ahora cuando de repente el individuo giró y se enfrentó a ella, y sus ojos la encandilaron, paralizándola, y su sonrisa… esa sonrisa era muy familiar, demasiado. Y el individuo abrió la boca para hablar pero ella no lo oyó, tan concentrada como estaba en contemplar sus ojos, muy profundos y grises… el joven se acercó a ella, tanto que sus narices se rozaban, y de pronto ella recordó, recordó quién era él y quién era ella y comprendió lo que él estaba a punto de hacer; pero se encontró con que no tenía intenciones de detenerlo… él exhibió una sonrisa de triunfo y ella cerró los ojos, rindiéndose ante lo que vendría a continuación. Ya casi, estaba tan cerca… el fuego de sus labios la estaba quemando…

- ¡Malfoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Blaise Zabini de la cabeza a los pies.

Mejor dicho, Blaise Zabini de la cabeza al cuello, porque su rostro estaba irreconocible. Cantidades descomunales de polvo rosa cubrían sus mejillas, sus labios brillaban con un tono perlado y sus párpados estaban pintados de violeta. El cuello de su camisa daba cuenta de la generosa aplicación del perfume y algo que se parecía enormemente a hebillas para el pelo se aferraban débilmente al escaso cabello del joven.

La expresión de horror de Draco debía de ser muy graciosa, porque Blaise se echó a reír. Precisamente la risa de su compañero fue lo que sacó al chico del shock.

- Blaise, ¿qué… ¿qué es lo que pasó? ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara, y… _y a tu voz_?

- Mi voz está perfectamente, Draco. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le respondió en una voz musical y perfectamente femenina. Ningún rastro quedaba del grave vozarrón del muchacho, heredado de su difunto padre. Draco tuvo la sensación de estar en una suerte de mundo paralelo en la que era normal que los chicos tuvieran voz de chica. - Y en cuanto a mi cara, lo sé, se ve terrible, ¡pero es que tenía que hacer algo para cubrir los granitos! Mi acné está des-con-tro-la-do, y en las últimas semanas traté de cuidarme, lo sabes, pero una rana de chocolate aquí, otra allá… en fin, ya no quiero hablar de eso. Finge no haberme visto – le pidió compungido. Draco reprimió las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo para ver si volvía a ser el de antes. – Y en cuanto a ti, jovencito, me alegro de que al fin hayas despertado. Theo y yo nos estábamos preguntando cuándo lo harías, ya que el agua caliente no anda muy bien y tú eres el que más tarda en el baño – le dijo con una sonrisita. – Las toallas están allí – le mostró una pila de toallas que iban del lila al rosa chillón, todas ellas horribles - y el shampoo y el acondicionador en el baño. Trata de darte prisa; Theo quiere que le haga un peinado que vio en Corazón de Bruja y necesito rizarle el cabello - añadió echándolo de la cama. Draco obedeció sin chistar. Todavía estaba tratando de analizar que era lo que había sucedido para que Zabini se comportara así. No recordaba haber bebido nada la noche anterior, y al pellizcarse para comprobar si todavía estaba soñando, se dio cuenta dolorosamente de que no.

Pero el shock más grande lo esperaba en el baño. Theodore Nott, aplicándose delineador en sus ojos castaños, estaba vestido con una bata rosa con florcitas amarillas y unas pantuflas del mismo color. Tenía una toalla enrollada en la cabeza, y un muestrario de cremas y maquillaje sobre un estante debajo del espejo. Sus uñas estaba pintadas de color rojo furioso y el maquillaje de su rostro era idéntico al de Blaise, salvo que él tenía menos polvo en sus mejillas y, por consiguiente, menos acné.

Y lo peor de todo, estaba moviendo sus caderas cadenciosamente al ritmo de la canción que tarareaba. Draco se planteó seriamente aturdirlos a ambos y salir corriendo, pero la sonrisa amistosa de Theodore lo detuvo. Quizás estuvieran jugándole una broma, pensó. En caso de que fuera así, iba a matarlos primero, y a felicitarlos luego: se habían lucido con lo de las voces y el maquillaje; él jamás se hubiera atrevido ni a ponerse una gota de rímel. Ni por una broma pesada.

- Buenos días, hurón dormilón – la aniñada y suave voz de Nott lo devolvió bruscamente a esa bizarra realidad; si hubiese sido una broma a esas alturas Theodore ya hubiera confesado. No era ninguna broma, no. - Quedó suficiente agua caliente como para que puedas lavar tu preciado pelo – se mofó con un gesto de la mano – pero apresúrate. Blaise, fíjate aquí, ven – el chico se acercó a él y Theodore comenzó a explicarle exactamente cómo quería que le quedara el peinado. Draco aprovechó que habían dejado de prestarle atención para observarlos detenidamente.

Por fuera, su aspecto físico era el mismo. A excepción del maquillaje, nada había cambiado. Se alivió internamente por ello, porque si hubiera tenido que ver a Nott y a Blaise con senos y pollera, no habría podido soportarlo.

Pero por dentro… por dentro, algún espíritu maligno se había introducido y les había cambiado la personalidad. Draco sabía que esa teoría era ridícula, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa que explicara lo que había sucedido. No conocía de ningún hechizo o poción que causara ese cambio tan repentino de personalidad, y no recordaba nada de los libros de magia negra que había leído que le diera una idea del asunto. Quizás habían sido víctimas de niñas despechadas, que habían introducida alguna de esas estúpidas pociones de amor a algo así en sus vasos de jugo de calabazas, y eso era un efecto secundario, algo que había salido mal… O quizás era todo lo contrario, algún enemigo habría querido vengarse mediante un poderoso hechizo de magia negra y ése había sido el resultado.

Negó con la cabeza. Esa teoría podría ser aplicable a Blaise, que se batía a duelo al menos tres veces por semana. Draco tenía noción de incontable cantidad de personas que querrían perjudicarlo. Pero… Theodore Nott era el chico más tranquilo y reservado que él hubiera conocido. No tenía problemas con nadie ni los buscaba. No conocía de nadie que hubiese querido lastimarlo, y estaba seguro de que eso nunca sucedería. Theodore odiaba las peleas.

Por lo pronto, debía bañarse, arreglarse, tomar sus cosas e irse. Actuar con normalidad. Desayunaría y luego iría a la biblioteca. Debía buscar respuestas, y principalmente, soluciones.

- … y ese rizo en particular debe quedar bien pegado al otro, así, ¿lo ves? Y luego… Draco, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Nott preocupado al ver el estado ausente del joven.

Decidió seguirles la corriente. Lo que menos quería era levantar sospechas y que se dieran cuenta de que él era diferente a ellos. – Todo está bien, es sólo que me duele un poco la cabeza… - se cubrió la mano con la frente para darle más énfasis a su supuesto malestar y Blaise salió corriendo del baño. Theodore se acercó más a él y el apestoso olor de _Morgana_ hizo que sus tripas se retorcieran. El joven examinó su rostro detenidamente, con el ceño fruncido, y extendió la mano para recibir una pequeña botellita de parte de Blaise, quien ahora se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Theodore le tomó la mano y colocó en ella la botella, cuyo contenido era de un color casi transparente, parecido al Veritaserum. A Draco le llamó la atención el enorme anillo de plata con una piedra similar al lapislázuli engarzada en el centro que reposaba en su dedo anular.

- ¿No es _perfecto_? – comentó al ver que el chico miraba el anillo con detenimiento – Mary me lo regaló cuando cumplimos dos meses – sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas contenidas y Draco se apresuró a arruinar la emotiva escena.

- Y, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con esto? – preguntó abruptamente señalando la botella.

- ¡Pues bebértelo, tontín! – exclamó Blaise con una risita, y una voz dentro de su cerebro le dijo que quizás esa no sería la única voz de ese tipo que oiría en el día – El dolor de cabeza desaparecerá en un santiamén. Ahora, báñate tranquilo que Theo y yo desocuparemos el baño para ti. Vamos, Theo.

- ¡Pero necesito el espejo! – protestó el aludido con un mohín – Ven, estoy seguro de que a Draco – le lanzó una mirada furtiva en busca de apoyo - no le molestará.

- Pero Draco necesita relajarse – replicó Zabini aceradamente, en un tono que dejaba claro que debía decirle algo sin que Draco los oyera – Vámonos, no necesito un estúpido espejo para peinarte. No por nada te hice ese alisado genial para tu primera cita con Mary, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Oh, fue maravilloso – recordó Theodore con voz soñadora – Pero no voy a contártelo de nuevo, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto…

- Vamos, no seas malo. Cuéntamelo, es _tan _linda su historia de amor… - lo lisonjeó Blaise al joven, tomándolo suavemente por el brazo para llevárselo. Le guiñó un ojo a Draco y éste le agradeció en silencio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se quedó solo.

Suspiró con resignación, y comenzó a quitarse lentamente su ropa de dormir: una remera negra ajustada al cuerpo que dejaba entrever su torso fibroso y marcado, y luego los pantalones del mismo color, que al caer al suelo dieron lugar a sus piernas firmes, blancas. Se revolvió nuevamente el pelo y se miró en el espejo. Unos fríos ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada.

- Todo en su lugar- murmuró quedamente, tocándose el rostro para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar: las cejas, la nariz, los pómulos, los labios… todo como de costumbre. Se preguntó porqué él no había cambiado. ¿Por qué su esencia, su personalidad, seguía siendo la misma?

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

En la torre de Gryffindor, más concretamente en el dormitorio femenino de séptimo año, Hermione Granger se preguntaba lo mismo en aquel instante.

* * *

Abrió los ojos violentamente, respirando de manera entrecortada. Se incorporó, obnubilada por el sueño tan vívido que había tenido, en el que había estado a punto de _besar a Draco Malfoy_, de sentir sus labios de fuego sobre los de ella… se quitó los molestos mechones de pelo que caían sobre su frente y se encontró con las familiares cortinas de su cama, cerradas. Pestañeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad, y acto seguido se destapó, apartando las sábanas de encima de sus piernas. Se arrodilló sobre la cama y se acercó a los pies de ésta para abrir las cortinas de un tirón.

Lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta.

La habitación era un auténtico desorden: la ropa tirada en el piso, junto con los libros y ejemplares de revistas de Quidditch junto un montoncito de algo que Hermione no quería identificar pero que se parecía mucho a ropa interior sucia. Los doseles de las camas estaban corridos, pero no era posible vislumbrar a sus compañeras debido a que estaban enterradas bajo sus frazadas. Un olor pestilente provenía del baño, y el espejo colgado en la pared más próxima a su mesita estaba sucio en los bordes, como si no lo hubieran limpiado en meses.

Una botella de whisky de fuego a medio terminar reposaba en la mesita de Parvati, junto a dos vasos largos.

Las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior se mostraron a toda velocidad en la mente de Hermione: la fiesta, el juego, la tarjeta, el caos… Corrió las cortinas de su cama y se apresuró a cubrirse con la frazada, por encima de la cabeza.

Su respiración se aceleró. ¿Estarían allí afuera las repercusiones del hechizo que había formulado? ¿Serían tan terribles como le habían vaticinado Ginny, Parvati y Lavender? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿qué sería lo que había sucedido?

_Pues aquí encerrada tienes pocas oportunidades de averiguarlo,_ le espetó una vocecita mordaz dentro de su cerebro. _¿Dónde está la valentía de los Gryffindor cuando se la necesita? Menuda niñita miedosa. ¡Sal de aquí ya!_

Hermione decidió obedecer a la impertinente voz. Se destapó muy despacio, de la misma manera se incorporó y tomó las cortinas por su unión. _Pase lo que pase_, se dijo, _mantén la calma. Respira._

Descorrió los doseles lentamente, sin hacer ruido, y volvió a encontrarse con el mismo panorama caótico. Se preguntó qué era lo que debía hacer para saber sobre el estado de sus compañeras, pero en ese momento Lavender se incorporó en su cama cual sonámbulo, y la respuesta saltó a la vista.

El rostro de Lavender, todo el tiempo lampiño y sin mácula, estaba cubierto hasta menos de la mitad por barba. Sí, barba. Aquella barba que los chicos solían mostrar luego de dos o tres días de no afeitarse, y que exhibían junto a sus bigotes. Algo que también tenía Lavender. Bigotes y cejas gruesas como las de un hombre lobo. Su cabello, siempre brillante y limpio, se encontraba opaco y descuidado. Y revuelto, sobre todo revuelto. Si había algo de lo que Lavender se jactaba con frecuencia era de levantarse en el pelo perfectamente desenredado y aplacado, algo con lo Hermione no podía ni siquiera soñar y que secretamente envidiaba, cansada de siempre encontrarse con el mismo arbusto impenetrable que era su cabello.

Hermione no terminaba de recuperarse de la sorpresa cuando Lavender soltó el eructo más estruendoso y asqueroso que hubiera oído en su vida. Una risa grave y varonil proveniente de la cama contigua le heló la sangre. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

- Buenos días a ti también, Pav. Debo decirte, ése es de los mejorcitos que he escuchado hasta ahora. Deberías mostrárselos a las demás, seguro van a querer meterse sus eructitos de niño en el….

- Buenos días, Hermione. ¿Te ha despertado el canto del hipogrifo, o qué? – indagó Lavender a modo de saludo, con voz decididamente masculina. Hermione comenzó a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de haber enloquecido. – Siempre llegas tarde por quedarte dormida y no desayunas mucho. Supongo que por eso estás tan debilucha – comentó señalando con la cabeza a su figura esbelta y de curvas suaves. – A Parvati y a mí – comenzó, con una sonrisa burlona y apuntándose a sí misma con el dedo índice – nos gusta comer bien, ¿verdad, Pav? – rió.

- A mi chico le gustan las mujeres con carne – declaró Parvati con su voz profunda y rasposa, tomando con ambas manos un rollito en la parte inferior de su vientre y blandiéndolo de un lado a otro con celeridad, como si lo estuviera exhibiendo ante una multitud con orgullo. Se sentó en la cama, frunciendo el ceño; acto seguido se inclinó levemente hacia un costado y soltó una ruidosa flatulencia. Lavender se lo festejó con risas y aplausos y Parvati improvisó una pequeña reverencia.

- Buena pedorreta, Pavsie, pero las de Lovegood son aún más fuertes. Deberías ver cómo…

Hermione perdió el hilo de la conversación en aquel punto, aturdida por un golpe de comprensión y fuertemente impactada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Cambio de personalidades. Eso era lo que probablemente había ocurrido. La personalidad de las chicas había cambiado y se habían transformado en chicos.

Eso quería decir que si las chicas eran chicos, los chicos ahora eran… No quiso ni siquiera formularlo en su mente. La idea le causaba repulsión y terror. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a revertir esa situación? Jamás, en siete años de asidua concurrencia a la biblioteca había leído sobre un hecho semejante. Por lo tanto, no conocía ningún hechizo ni pócima que le fuera útil. Quizás, si buscara un poco más a fondo en la Sección Prohibida, pudiera encontrar algo que le sirviera de ayuda… después de todo, el juego no era otra cosa que eso: magia negra. Leve, pero magia negra al fin.

_Bueno_, se dijo a sí misma observando cómo Lavender se rascaba la peluda axila izquierda con modorra, _podría haber sido peor_.

Recibió un fuerte golpe con una almohada que la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Frotándose la zona del golpe con gesto adolorido, apenas prestó atención a lo que Parvati, quien había enviado el golpe, le decía.

-Oye, Hermione, ¿y a ti qué te pasa, eh? ¿Por qué gritaste el nombre de Malfoy?

La chica, muy ocupada contemplando su aspecto, no se molestó en responder. Parvati se encontraba en un estado aún peor que el de Lavender: su pelo largo y enmarañado llegaba hasta debajo de sus hombros y le daba un hilarante aire de hombre de las cavernas, su barba y bigote eran tupidos y estaban sucios, y sus cejas estaban tan crecidas que formaban una sola. No obstante, Hermione notó que, al igual que su amiga, Parvati no tenía acné. Tan concentrada estaba analizándola, que no vio que la almohada de Lavender se dirigía justo hacia su cabeza.

- Despierta, despierta, pequeña soñadora – ironizó Lavender, luego riendo sin vergüenza al ver cómo Hermione despotricaba por el golpe recibido - ¿En quién estabas pensando, Hermione? ¿Acaso… estabas _pensando en Malfoy_?

- Hermione y Draco sentados bajo un árbol – canturreó Parvati soltando de tanto en tanto pequeños eructos – Se besan, se abrazan, se quieren y se aman, Hermione es una hermosa muchacha y Draco tiene ganas de bajarle la…

- ¡Detente ya, Parvati! – la detuvo Hermione antes de que prosiguiera con su grosera oda – Para su información, NO estaba pensando en Malfoy, así que dejen de molestarme de una vez – mintió tratando de sonar convincente.

Ambas chicas – chico intercambiaron miradas de comprensión, y luego comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente a Hermione, almohada en mano. Una idéntica sonrisa malévola adornaba sus velludos rostros.

- Sabes, si hay una cosa que no sabes hacer, ésa es precisamente mentir – susurró Lavender con un dejo de suficiencia. Hermione retrocedió hasta chocarse con su propia almohada, a la que colocó rápidamente delante suyo como escudo, y para utilizarla como arma cuando llegara el momento.

- Y Lav – un eructo - …ender y - otro eructo – yo… rayos, creo que bebí demasiado – se excusó Parvati inclinándose hacia delante por el dolor de hígado.

- Sí, yo también lo creo – comentó Lavender sin darle demasiada importancia a la pataleta al hígado de su amiga - En fin, como te decía, querida – volvió a dirigirse a la aterrorizada Hermione – no sabes mentir…

- Y los mentirosos… - Parvati alzó las cejas y amplió su sonrisa macabra.

- Junto a los traidores y a los cobardes… - continuó Lavender con malicia. Las dos habían llegado a la cama de Hermione y se habían parado encima sin mucha delicadeza. Ahora las contemplaba desde las profundidades, con su almohada cubriéndole el pecho.

- Todos ellos…

- Merecen – eructo – el mismo destino…

- ¡GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS!

Hermione gimió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco untaba su tostada con la mirada fija en ella, intentando por todos los medios no mirar a su alrededor. Si lo hacía, se decía a sí mismo, iba a volverse loco de una vez por todas.

Bajar a la sala común de Slytherin y querer lanzarse un embrujo desmemorizante a sí mismo fueron uno. Lo peor no eran los chicos (casi se había acostumbrado a ellos), si no las chicas.

_Las chicas_. Junto a molestar a Potter, la comadreja y la sabelotodo, y molestar a los sangre sucia, las chicas eran hasta ese día lo que él amaba de Hogwarts.

Mujeres de todos los tipos y sabores disponibles para él, a cualquier momento del día. Como locas derritiéndose a sus pies cada vez que él pasaba, muriéndose por salir con él, por acostarse con él, deseando que él las hiciera pasar una noche inolvidable…

Y ahora, se habían convertido en una manada de pequeños Hagrids andando de aquí para allá, comportándose de manera ruda y descortés, mientras los chicos cuchicheaban penosamente a sus espaldas y les hacían caídas de ojos. A lo que las chicas se envalentonaban y alguna que otra se acercaba a hablarles, con esa voz que lo hacía querer irse a vivir al Bosque Prohibido y adoptar el celibato para siempre.

Un aterrador interrogante se abrió paso en su mente.

¿Con quién iba a tener sexo ahora, si las chicas se habían transformado en bolas de pelo caminantes?

_Tranquilo, Draco. A no desesperar_, se dijo. Aquel mundo al revés no iba a durar para siempre, ¿verdad? Tarde o temprano iba a encontrar una solución, o con mucha suerte, todo aquello se solucionaría de la misma manera que había comenzado: una mañana despertaría y se encontraría con el mismo desorden de siempre, las botellas tiradas… las queridas cosas de siempre.

Además, no era posible que todas las chicas se hubieran transformado. Si él, al parecer, era el único hombre que no había sido afectado por la maldición, entonces debía haber una chica que se hubiese salvado de los pelos largos.

_Tenía_ que haber. Era su única esperanza.

Arriesgándose a llenar su mente con imágenes repulsivas, buscó entre la multitud de barbas y gestos afeminados algún indicio de vida totalmente femenina. Se encontró con las más perturbadoras situaciones: un chico de Ravenclaw le daba de comer a su novia en la boca y le limpiaba la barba con su lengua; más allá una chica de Hufflepuff estaba a punto de pelearse con su compañera mientras el tercero en discordia gimoteaba patéticamente, el maquillaje arruinado por las lágrimas; más cercano a él, en la mesa de Gryffindor, buscó al cabeza rajada y a la comadreja.

Los encontró a ellos, a la comadreja pequeña y a la sangre sucia. Weasley estaba de espaldas a él, pero pudo ver su complicado peinado recogido en una cola de la que afloraban grandes rizos. Al parecer, estaba comentándole algo muy gracioso a Potter, quien llevaba el pelo asombrosamente bien peinado, sombra verde esmeralda en sus párpados y usaba un labial rojo escarlata. A su lado, Weasley menor llevaba el pelo largo y pelirrojo recogido en una cola baja. Se había afeitado y sus modales no eran tan bárbaros como los de las demás chicas. Y a su lado, la sangre sucia estaba… un momento, la sangre sucia estaba igual que siempre. Su cabello rizado, indomable como siempre, le llegaba hasta los hombros. No llevaba maquillaje, y lo más importante de todo, no tenía barba ni bigotes. Barba ni bigotes. Su rostro estaba impoluto y sonrosado. Nada había cambiado en ella, excepto esa mirada de inmenso desconcierto al observar a Weasley detenidamente, investigándolo.

Y entonces Draco lo supo. Reconoció en ella la misma mirada que había tenido él aquella mañana, al ver a Zabini y a Nott, al encontrarse con ese desagradable gentío en la sala común, al ver como aquellas que antes lo saludaban con un fogoso beso en la mejilla ahora lo saludaban golpeándole el hombro y zarandeándolo, y viceversa. Supo que ella era la única mujer de todo Hogwarts, y quiso morir.

- Tenías que ser tú, Granger, maldita sea… - siseó con desprecio y amargura, observándola fijamente, cómo sostenía la cuchara en el aire, a medio camino de su intacto plato de avena. La observó, queriendo, deseando que ella le devolviera la mirada, que le asegurara que había otras, que ella no era la única…

Y de un momento a otro, consiguió lo que quería. Los ojos avellana de la sabelotodo se clavaron en los suyos, y le sostuvo la mirada durante lo que parecieron horas, eternas. Vio su semblante, altivo y desafiante, atravesado por la comprensión, y su expresión se transformó rápidamente en una de decepción, la misma que él sentía al verla a ella. Parecía estar recordando algo importante, algo que tuviera que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo… y con él.

La chica se incorporó y él también. Nadie parecía reparar en el hecho de que los dos se hubieran levantado al mismo tiempo, mirándose fijamente. Esperó unos instantes para romper el contacto visual, a sabiendas de que le sería muy difícil, absorto como estaba en contemplarla. Ella también estaba queriendo hacer lo mismo, pero además parecía querer comunicarle algo… decirle algo, ¿ella sabría algo de lo que estaba pasando?, ¿Tendría algo que ver?

Por lo que leía en sus ojos, sí. Y él también estaba involucrado.

No entendía lo que le quería decir Granger, pero tampoco quiso quedarse a averiguarlo. Un impulso repentino se apoderó de él, y rápidamente se alejó de la mesa de Slytherin, ignorando los grititos de Blaise clamando que no se había terminado su desayuno y que le podía dar migraña otra vez, y los rugidos de Pansy y de Millicent preguntándole si no iba a terminar de comerse sus tostadas.

Necesitaba alejarse de allí antes de que la sangre sucia lo encontrara y lo importunara pidiéndole su ayuda.

¿Porque eso es lo que iba a hacer, no? Tenía el oscuro presentimiento de que, de alguna forma, él y ella estaban metidos en ese problema.

Juntos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione, ¿por qué no me dices de una vez qué es lo que tengo en la cara, que tanto me estás mirando? ¿Acaso tengo monos?

Todos le festejaron la gracia, a lo cual respondió con una voz fina asombrosamente parecida a la de su novia. Hermione se abstuvo de contestarle que no. Que no tenía monos, pero que estaba más pintado que una puerta. El maquillaje de Ron se encontraba en la gama de los azules; rímel celeste pata sus pestañas cortas, distintos tonos para los párpados y labial con un leve brillo azulado. No llevaba polvo, por lo que sus pecas hacían un gracioso contraste con el maquillaje que se había puesto. A su lado, Lavender no paraba de dirigirle miradas libidinosas y de susurrarle cosas al oído que hacía que sus orejas se pusieran coloradas.

- ¿O te gusta mi maquillaje, acaso? Es de una nueva colección, Lav- Lav me lo regaló por nuestro aniversario – explicó con una sonrisa almibarada, acariciándole el grasiento pelo a Lavender.

- El mío me lo regaló Ginny por mi cumpleaños – Harry se encontraba más discretamente maquillado que Ron: una tenue sombra verde esmeralda sobre sus ojos, rímel común y un poco de polvo sobre sus mejillas. Lo único que estropeaba un poco el efecto era ese horrendo labial rojo que se había puesto; Hermione sospechaba que sólo lo había hecho para no herir los sentimientos de Neville, quien se lo había prestado aquella mañana y que llevaba accesorios muy parecidos a los de su abuela.

Desvió la mirada de las parejas sentadas a su lado y se dedicó a mirar la nuca de un chico de Ravenclaw que usaba un grueso y antiguo collar de perlas, pensando…

Si antes cuando eran normales, eran románticos, ahora se habían puesto diez veces peor. Todo el colegio había entrado en una especie de ebullición hormonal. Las chicas acercándose como pirañas a los chicos, quienes iban siempre en grupitos de un lado a otro, riéndose como idiotas y susurrándoles cosas a las chicas al pasar. Por lo menos eso era lo que ella había visto en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Eso, y la imagen de sus dos amigos maquillados y perfumados esperándola al pie de la escalera.

Sabía que podría llegar a encontrarse con algo parecido, pero de todas formas la impresión fue demasiado fuerte. Tanto, que casi estuvo a punto de desmayarse al oír la voz pequeña y melodiosa de Harry reclamándole por haber llegado tarde, y la voz cantarina de Ron riéndose de su cara de desconcierto. Amenazaron con llevarla a la enfermería pero ella se negó rotundamente. Si la señora Pomfrey llegaba a ver los moretones que le había dejado la guerra de almohadas, la dejaría internada durante tres días.

Y ella no podía perder tiempo. Para nada. Después del desayuno se iría corriendo a la biblioteca, a buscar en todos los libros hasta que hubiese llegado a la solución. Porque si no lo hacía, corría la posibilidad de que todos se quedaran así para siempre. Y ella no podía permitir eso. Por su salud mental, no lo haría.

La tarjeta "Hechizo" descansaba en su bolsillo, inerte. Hermione la había leído y releído miles de veces, intentando analizarla, sacar conclusiones, pero todo había sido en vano. Lo único que había podido sacar en limpio era lo del "rubio camarada"

Lo que la llevaba al sueño de Malfoy. Mientras se bañaba, había discutido consigo misma, diciéndose que el sueño nada tenía que ver con lo que decía la estúpida tarjeta, y que por lo tanto no era de Malfoy de quien hablaba.

Sin embargo, desde otro punto de vista, todo encajaba bastante bien. Teoría tras teoría surgían en su mente, todas para ocultar el hecho de que el sueño, a pesar de su protagonista, le había gustado. Le había gustado mucho.

Buscó inconscientemente con la mirada a Malfoy, riéndose para sus adentros al imaginarse cómo sería maquillado.

No tuvo que girar su cabeza más de diez centímetros para encontrárselo.

Y lo maldijo. Lo maldijo por estar igual que siempre, igual de guapo que siempre, más atractivo que nunca aquella mañana. Lo odió nada más verlo, porque apenas posó sus ojos en los grises de él, supo que él tampoco había caído en las redes del juego. Él, al igual que ella, estaba solo en ese mundo de gente desconocida y… peluda.

Y tras un largo momento de observación mutua, en la que ella se perdió en sus ojos grises, profundos como un abismo, aterradores, fascinantes, recordó su sueño. Recordó cómo había estado a punto de besarlo, de sentir su calor abrasador en sus labios. Recordó cómo lo había sentido, cómo lo había deseado, con una sed irreal, propia del mundo onírico en el que se encontraba en aquel momento…

Y sin apartar la vista ni un segundo, lo comprendió. Comprendió que el rubio camarada del cual la tarjeta hablaba era nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, el rubio oxigenado, prepotente y narcisista que la había hostigado durante siete años. Supo, muy a su pesar, que él era el único que podría ayudarla.

Y al notar cómo él rompía el contacto visual y se iba abruptamente, comprendió también que no sería fácil hacer que él la ayudara.

Maldición. Además del gran problema de volver todo a la normalidad, ahora tenía que encontrar a Malfoy.

* * *

Se perdió por los pasillos de Hogwarts que conducían a las mazmorras, confiado en que la sangre sucia no lo encontraría allí. Los Gryffindor no osaban ni poner un pie en territorio Slytherin, y viceversa. Sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Mas grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir, en un recodo, a la sangre sucia, obviamente agotada por el enorme esfuerzo que implicaba seguir sus pasos. Se dio vuelta para seguir huyendo, pero una pequeña mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca, impidiéndole el escape.

Volteó nuevamente para quedar frente a ella, asombrado y asqueado a partes iguales.

¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme, sangre sucia? – le siseó con su mejor voz ponzoñosa. La sabelotodo no se dejó amedrentar, a pesar de que logró deshacerse de su contacto.

Escucha, Malfoy – replicó con frialdad – tú no me agradas, yo no te agrado. Eso lo sabemos desde que teníamos once años, y no va a cambiar nunca, ¿está claro? – Draco asintió, inmovilizado por la poderosa mirada de la chica aunque no lo demostrara – Pues bien, no sé si lo has notado pero hoy todo el mundo se levantó un poquito…

Diferente, lo sé – completó la frase. Recordó a Pansy con su barba kilométrica y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda – Maldita sea que lo sé. Pero también sé – adoptó nuevamente su clásico tono de desdén – que has venido a pedirme ayuda – la joven abrió la boca para hablar pero él la detuvo volviendo a juntar sus labios – aunque no sé por qué – concluyó con un leve dejo de extrañeza en su voz.

Déjame explicarte por qué. Hay una especie de… - Draco volvió a interrumpirla, y se deleitó al notar que la chica estaba empezando a enfadarse seriamente – No te he pedido explicaciones, Granger. Y mi respuesta es no. No voy a ayudarte a resolver nada, puesto que por la forma en que me miraste – otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero éste no era en nada parecido al anterior – sé que tú tienes parte de culpa en todo esto, sino toda la culpa. Tú nos metiste en esto, tú lo arreglas. Buenos días.

Dio media vuelta para seguir caminando, pero la pequeña mano lo detuvo otra vez.

Por eso necesito que me ayudes, Malfoy. ¿Crees que me gusta venir a rogarte? – Draco percibió el tono de amargura en la voz de la chica - ¿Crees que me gusta? Pues no. Hubiera elegido a cualquier otra persona en el mundo menos a ti – le escupió con desprecio – Pero debes ser tú. Está escrito que debes ser tú – su voz se quebró y Draco se preguntó que quería decir con eso. – Pero, ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo. No me ayudes. No lo hagas. Yo trataré de resolverlo como pueda, y si no lo consigo, te quedarás con un ejército de barbudas piojosas persiguiéndote a todos lados por el resto de tu patética y miserable vida. Buenos días.

* * *

Hermione rompió a llorar amargamente en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente de Malfoy. Se había rebajado al hecho de ir ante él a pedirle ayuda, a pedirle por favor que la ayudara. Pero él ni siquiera la había dejado formular la pregunta. Simplemente se había negado. Así de sencillo.

Ella, que había tenido que tragarse su orgullo, que había tenido que prácticamente suplicarle, que había estado a punto de desmoronarse frente a él, lo resolvería sola.

_Sola_. Hacía los deberes sola, estudiaba sola. Podía con todo sola. No necesitaba de ese mal nacido para arreglárselas. Era perfectamente capaz de sacar a Hogwarts de aquel problema sin necesitar del imbécil de Malfoy.

_Adiós, rubio camarada._

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica. Tratando de calmarse, pensó detenidamente en los lugares en los que buscaría información. La biblioteca, primera parada. Y luego, por supuesto, tendría que buscar el dichoso ó porque aún se encontrara en la habitación.

Se encaminó con rumbo decidido, la frente en alto. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando una mano fuerte y suave la tomó de la muñeca bruscamente, obligándola a voltearse.

- Dime qué demonios es lo que sucede aquí y cómo quieres que te ayude, antes de que cambie de opinión.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Críticas, sugerencias, lo que quieran. Todo será bien recibido!**

**Si te gustó, dejame un review. Si no, también :D**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**


	3. A jugar con Malfoy

**Acá va otro capítulo. Espero que les guste, y me temo que la historia se va a alargar un poquito más de lo previsto, quizás un capítulo o dos.**

**¡Ahora sí, los agradecimientos! MILLONES DE GRACIAS A: tatty1, Shashira, Shiva Weasley, istharneko, beautifly92, Little Granger, Anna Granger 69, Edna Black, maring, LilithTey, andyts y silviota. Gracias por el apoyo recibido, sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo y me divierto mucho con ellos xD**

**Sin más preámbulos, el chap!**

**Elianela**

* * *

**Capítulo III: Juego de niñas**

Hermione, impactada por el fulgor de los ojos grises de Malfoy, no oyó que el muchacho la estaba llamando. Draco perdió la paciencia rápidamente, y aprovechando que todavía tenía su muñeca aprisionada, la zarandeó bruscamente varias veces. A la quinta sacudida, Hermione reaccionó.

- Por fin te has dignado a regresar de donde quiera que estabas, Granger – se burló Draco, levemente turbado por la mirada de la chica aún clavada en la suya.

- ¿En serio quieres ayudarme? – le preguntó Hermione en voz baja, todavía aturdida.

-¿Es la única alternativa, verdad? – la voz del joven sonó resignada. Hermione asintió severamente. – Entonces vamos a terminar con esto pronto. No quiero que las dos únicas personas que puedo llegar a considerar mis amigos se queden maquillados y afeminados para siempre. Y lo más importante… - hizo una pausa - mi activa vida sexual corre grave peligro. Es vital que las chicas vuelvan a ser… chicas.

Hermione rodó los ojos, sin dar crédito a las palabras de Malfoy. ¿Es que el sexo era lo más importante en su vida? Un oscuro y vengativo pensamiento se apoderó de ella, y por un momento deseó que las chicas de Hogwarts conservaran sus largas barbas para siempre, pero luego recordó a sus amigos y se arrepintió de ello. Debía hacerlo, se dijo a sí misma. Debía soportar a Malfoy por ellos, por las personas que más quería en el mundo.

Draco hizo caso omiso del gesto de hastío de la chica y prosiguió. – Y bien, ¿vas a decirme qué rayos es lo que hiciste para que esto sucediera, sabelot… - Hermione lo interrumpió a mitad de la pregunta con semblante adusto. - ¿Qué sucede ahora?

- Si vas a ayudarme, hay ciertas… normas de convivencia que debemos establecer – le aclaró, con voz grave y solemne.

-Olvídalo Granger, no voy a acostarme contigo. Que seas la única mujer en Hogwarts no quiere decir que vaya a tocarte… - se detuvo al ver la pétrea mirada de la chica.

- Eso no era lo que iba a decir, idiota – replicó fríamente. – No me acostaría contigo ni aunque me pagaran un millón de Galleons. Apuesto a que no eres tan bueno en la cama como dicen… - le sonrió sarcástica. Malfoy, lejos de sulfurarse, se acercó a ella interesado.

-¿En serio dicen que soy bueno en la cama? ¡Dime quién! – le pidió en un exasperante tono a medias divertido y jactancioso. Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron de color rojo y Draco se puso aún más contento al ver el creciente enojo de la chica. Debió admitir que le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas.

-¡Ese no es el punto, Malfoy! En primer lugar, si vamos a pasar tiempo juntos – trató de imprimirle la máxima repulsión a sus palabras – debes dejar de llamarme por tus estúpidos apodos…

-¿Cuáles apodos? – preguntó Draco con fingida inocencia – Porque tengo muchos; sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca, sangre sucia, cabeza de arbusto…

- Precisamente esos apodos son de los que estoy hablando, hurón impotente – lo picó Hermione. Una expresión parecida al asombro cruzó fugazmente el rostro de Draco, que adoptó rápidamente su mejor mueca símil sonrisa.

- Puedo asegurarte, Granger… – le susurró acercándose apenas unos centímetros a ella. Hermione hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no transportarse a su sueño. _Es Malfoy_, trató de convencerse a sí misma. _Sólo Malfoy. Recuerda, le diste tremenda golpiza en tercer año. Es un pobre idiota… _- que no soy impotente. Y si quieres comprobarlo tú misma… - la provocó, algo molesto al notar la resistencia de la joven ante su acoso. Hermione volvió a establecer la distancia anterior entre ellos, con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Malfoy, pero paso. Necesitaría de un hechizo de ampliación para… - le lanzó una desinteresada mirada de la cintura para abajo y Draco se irritó sobremanera. ¿Quién se creía que era? Frunció el ceño. Ahora el que estaba molesto era él. –… confirmar mis sospechas – remató con sorna. – No necesito de tus servicios. Estoy muy bien atendida, creéme. – añadió para luego girarse con dignidad y seguir caminando con la barbilla en alto.

La misma expresión de azoramiento se dibujó en los rostros de ambos. Ninguno daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió la boca con las manos. Se había atrevido a decir algo así, ¡y enfrente del inepto de Malfoy, la última persona a la que le diría semejante cosa! Oyó los pasos del joven, acercándose a su lado, y supo que Malfoy estaba preparando una réplica en grande.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el familiar brillo de superioridad y burla en los ojos del chico. Dispuesta a ignorarlo, colocó tapones invisibles en sus oídos y siguió la marcha. Draco no tardó en colocarse a su altura para seguirle el ritmo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo en voz baja, observándola como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía - ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Tú, bien atendida… - la citó divertido. Era evidente que la estaba pasando en grande, y Hermione comenzó a contar para sus adentros. Uno, dos, tres – Y dime, Granger, ¿quién posee el dudoso honor de atenderte? – cuatro, cinco, seis - ¿Acaso es la comadreja? – siete, ocho, nueve… - ¿O es San Potter? – diez, once, doce, trece - ¿O acaso hacen un trío? No, no me lo digas; no podría soportarlo. Tendría pesadillas por el resto de mi… - catorce, quince, ¡DIECISEÍS!

Draco detuvo su molesta perorata para encontrarse con una iracunda Hermione Granger plantada frente a él, con los labios apretados y las cejas tan fruncidas que pensó que le llegarían a la punta de la nariz. Se apartó, sobresaltado por la repentina aparición, pero la chica lo tomó fuertemente por la pechera de la túnica y acercó su rostro al suyo, tan cerca que Draco pudo ver los destellos dorados esparcidos por sus ojos avellana, y descubrir que sus mejillas se encontraban salpicadas por pequeñas y ¿adorables? pecas.

_Esperen un segundo._ ¿Adorables? ¿ADORABLES? _¿En verdad pensé eso?_ Por Merlín, es Granger, la hermafrodita y asexuada Granger,_ ¡en qué estoy pensando!_

- Regla número uno: no más apodos. Regla número dos – lo zarandeó para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad; Malfoy se había abstraído observándola, contemplándola. Al notarlo, Hermione aflojó levemente la presión sobre sus manos, turbada. Draco despertó. – Regla número dos: no nos insultaremos ni pelearemos por estupideces. Regla número tres: cada uno respetará las decisiones del otro y aceptará sus sugerencias sin chistar. ¡Sin chistar! – reiteró, al ver que el chico abría la boca para replicar - Regla número cuatro: declaramos tregua durante el tiempo que tengamos que emplear para resolver esto. Luego de que todo haya vuelto a ser como antes, también lo haremos nosotros. ¿Entendido?

Draco, quien parecía complacido por esta última regla en particular, asintió en señal de aceptación. No le agradaba para nada el hecho de tener que pasar tiempo con Granger, y menos ahora que había descubierto que sus pecas le parecían adorables. Meneó la cabeza, incrédulo, y Hermione interpretó el gesto de otra manera.

- ¿Algún problema, Malfoy? ¿Estás en desacuerdo con alguna de las normas? –inquirió desafiante.

- No, Granger, no hay ningún problema. Estoy de acuerdo con todas y cada una de tus estúpidas reglas – respondió arrastrando las palabras. Hermione sonrió satisfecha. Ambos retomaron la caminata por el desierto corredor en silencio durante unos minutos, sin saber bien qué decir. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo juntos sin insultarse, y cualquier palabra que se dirigieran el uno al otro sonaría a incomodidad. Después de todo, era imposible que dos personas que habían pasado siete años odiándose con punzante intensidad mantuvieran una conversación civilizada así como así. Pero de repente Draco recordó una cuestión muy importante que disolvió la timidez del momento.

- ¿Granger? – preguntó casi en un susurro - ¿Vas a dignarte a decirme qué sucedió? ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste?

Hermione tragó saliva. No sería sencillo explicarle a Malfoy que el colegio se hallaba en proceso de revolución por culpa de un juego de adolescentes, y que ella era la directa responsable. Inconscientemente, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, donde su varita se hallaba junto a la tarjeta. Aferró la vara con seguridad; si Malfoy intentaba atacarla ella podría defenderse dignamente. No por nada era la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts.

Sacó la tarjeta del bolsillo, la releyó aún sabiendo que no podría sonsacarle nada más, y sin articular palabra se la entregó al muchacho. Draco la recibió con mucho cuidado de no tocar la mano de la chica, extrañado. ¿Y ahora qué? Leyó la tarjeta rápidamente y su entrecejo se frunció todavía más. Aquellas palabras no tenían ningún significado para él, y sin embargo al intentar devolvérsela a Hermione ella negó con la cabeza, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que volviera a leerla.

Draco se encogió de hombros y dejó que nuevamente las palabras bailaran delante de sus ojos.

Hermione vio como el chico se detenía al llegar a la parte a la que ella esperaba que llegara, y no se sorprendió al ver cómo volvía a mirarla, pidiéndole con los ojos una explicación. Suspiró, abatida.

- Es por eso que te pedí que me ayudaras – se limitó a responder. Draco aún se encontraba perdido. No tardó en relacionar aquello del "rubio camarada" con la petición de la chica, eso era más que obvio, pero, ¿y el resto?

Acababan de doblar una esquina y se encontraron con un pasillo en el que había varias puertas. Hermione se detuvo frente a la más próxima, giró lentamente el picaporte y ésta se abrió, revelando un aula sucia y descuidada. Por su aspecto, parecía que ningún estudiante había puesto un pie en ella en años. Los pupitres, la mayoría de ellos rotos, se amontonaban en un rincón junto con las sillas. El suelo se hallaba diseminado de pelotitas de papel, seguramente obra de Peeves, y en el pizarrón se leía una sola palabra: Tarea.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada irónica al pizarrón antes de volverse hacia Draco, quien observaba reticente el lugar, como si no creyera que realmente fueran a entrar allí. La chica miró fugazmente a ambos lados del corredor, asegurándose de que nadie aparecería por aquellos lares. Se internó en el salón y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Draco, indicándole que la siguiera. El joven enarcó una ceja con altivez.

Ni lo sueñes, Granger. Es repugnante.

¿Quieres enterarte de todo o no? – le espetó.

Draco bufó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Así que eso es lo que sucedió.

Hermione agradeció a los cielos el que Malfoy se lo estuviera tomando tan bien. Por supuesto, había gritado, insultado a Lavender y a Parvati y había amagado con agredirla verbalmente a ella también, pero Hermione le recordó no muy amablemente la primera regla del pacto y Malfoy tuvo que morderse la lengua. Había proferido mil clases de maldiciones y había pateado la silla que Hermione le había ofrecido para sentarse en reiteradas ocasiones, pero al final parecía haberse apaciguado un poco. Hermione detectó un cierto tono de furia contenida en su voz, como si estuviera a punto de estallar otra vez, por lo que se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde propones que comencemos? – le ofreció una sonrisa conciliadora.

-¿Qué tal si matamos a Brown y a Patil, las despedazamos y las arrojamos al lago para que sirvan de alimento del calamar gigante? Después podemos continuar por donde tú quieras – respondió exhibiendo una sonrisa sádica. Hermione suspiró. Al diablo la conciliación.

- No, sería bastante desagradable y vomitaríamos sobre los cuerpos – comentó en un tono despreocupado que hizo que Malfoy esbozara una imitación de sonrisa. Ella no pudo evitar corresponderle. Draco se masajeó las sienes durante unos instantes, pensativo, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

- Bien… propongo que para comenzar, encontremos el maldito juego y veamos si nos sirve de algo – Hermione asintió, de acuerdo con la proposición.- Si no nos sirve de nada, lo quemamos – La chica rió y los oídos de Draco se llenaron de la risa fresca y cristalina de la chica. Eso se sintió extrañamente bien. – Luego, vayamos a la biblioteca y busquemos algo que nos sirva, aunque dudo que lo encontremos.

- Vaya, eso era justo lo que yo tenía en mente – admitió Hermione, compartiendo la misma sensación de extrañeza que él. – Aunque, para serte franca, tenía mis serias dudas acerca de la biblioteca; no creí que quisieras acompañarme y menos que fuera iniciativa tuya – confesó sorprendida.

- Pues ya lo ves, Hermione, soy una caja de sorpresas – declaró en tono de broma. Captó la expresión de desconcierto de la chica y comprendió la estupidez que había hecho.

_La había llamado por su nombre_. Se había dejado llevar por la reciente cordialidad que se había establecido entre ellos y la había llamado por su nombre. Y lo más triste era que se sentía mejor al llamarla por su nombre que por su apellido. Mucho mejor. El nombre se sentía cálido en sus labios, cómodo.

Apartó esa idea de su mente rápidamente, retándose a sí mismo por el exceso de confianza y asegurándose de no volver a cometer el mismo error en el futuro. Aclaró su voz antes de volver a dirigirse a Hermio… a Granger, quien parecía encontrarse en una especie de limbo, su semblante surcado por la conmoción.

Chasqueó los dedos y la joven salió del trance abruptamente.

- Bien, Granger – carraspeó, tratando de pronunciar el apellido con la mayor indiferencia posible - ¿tú qué propones?

- Creo que lo mejor será que busque el juego en mi habitación, para empezar. Es el último lugar en donde lo vi, roguemos a Merlín y a los cielos que se encuentre allí, de lo contrario… - se detuvo, alarmada por la conclusión a la que había llegado.

- ¿De lo contrario qué? – el tono de voz de Hermione no le gustó para nada.

-Podría estar en cualquier lugar de Hogwarts, y tardaríamos años para encontrarlo. – finalizó, desesperanzada.

Draco tragó saliva. Supo que Hermione estaba pensando en lo mismo que él: si no lograban encontrarlo ese mismo día y no revertían el hechizo, lo más probable era que todos conservaran su aspecto de forma indefinida. Evitó pensar en eso; tendrían que encontrar una solución y pronto. Intuyó que sólo tendrían hasta la medianoche para resolver el asunto, y lamentablemente, se encontraba en lo cierto, aunque no podría saberlo en aquel momento.

- Tú ve a tu habitación y busca la caja; yo iré a la biblioteca a ver que puedo encontrar. Nos vemos allí en media hora.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Demonios! ¿Dónde se encontraba la maldita caja? Recordaba haberla visto por última vez junto a uno de los postes de la cama de Parvati, pero el desorden de ropa era tal que tendría que hacer un hoyo con una pala para desenterrarla. Se arremangó la túnica, decidida, y comenzó a buscar.

Los elfos habían ordenado las camas, como de costumbre, pero era evidente que no habían querido meter sus manos diminutas en aquel asqueroso menjunje de botellas, ropa sucia y demás basura. Hermione se pregunto cómo habrían podido refrenar su hacendosa voluntad y supuso que el hediondo aroma los había inutilizado, pero aquél no era el momento para detenerse a sacar conclusiones; debía encontrar el juego y pronto. Confió en que Malfoy estuviera haciendo su parte del trabajo y no holgazaneando como hacía en las contadas ocasiones en las que visitaba la biblioteca. Todavía se encontraba sorprendida por el hecho de que le hubiera propuesto ir allí.

En realidad, estaba sorprendida porque la había llamado por su nombre, pero eso era algo que jamás se admitiría a sí misma. Ni en un millón de años.

Se colocó boca abajo sobre el suelo, con la intención de revisar debajo de las camas, pero el olor a putrefacción terminaría por asfixiarla, con lo que volvió a incorporarse. Agitó su varita en un movimiento grácil, y su perfume preferido inundó el ambiente.

- Ahora está mejor – se dijo a sí misma en voz alta. Volvió a acostarse en el suelo, apoyándose sobre la polvorienta superficie, pero fue inútil. Lo único que encontró debajo de la cama de Parvati fueron botellas, botellas y más botellas. _Lo que sin duda explica los eructos,_ pensó. En cuanto a la cama de Lavender, había revistas de Quidditch, botellas, corpiños mugrientos y pergaminos viejos. Revisó los cajones de las mesitas, pero sólo contenían objetos de escaso valor. Se llevó una sorpresa bastante desagradable al encontrar revistas con chicos ligeros de ropa debajo del colchón de Lavender, pero una vez que se atrevió a tocarlas, ya no le parecieron tan asquerosas. De hecho, estaba entreteniéndose bastante con una foto en particular de un rubio despampanante, que llevaba como único atuendo un sombrero negro en punta igual al del uniforme y le sonreía descaradamente desde la fotografía, posando de manera seductora y meneándose ligeramente para llamar su atención.

- Gary Stu… guau – murmuró con una sonrisa pícara. Alzó una ceja y volvió a observar detenidamente el torso trabajado del hombre, pero otra vez la severa vocecita hizo irrupción en su mente.

¡_HERMIONE! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Distrayéndote, mirando fotografías de hombres desnudos mientras el pobre de Malfoy busca la manera de salir de esto. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Dónde quedaron tus valores, tu ética, tu moral?_

Cerró la revista de golpe, avergonzada y sonrojada a partes iguales. Se abanicó durante unos instantes con la revista doblada a la mitad; acto seguido se dirigió hacia su mesita y la guardó cuidadosamente en el cajón, segura de que ese sería el último lugar que Lavender registraría en caso de buscarla. Se tomó un minuto para sosegarse y luego, continuó con la búsqueda, con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas al acordarse de Gary Stu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco recorrió los pasillos de la Sección Prohibida con su típico andar lánguido y despreocupado que arrancaba más de un suspiro. Agradeció que a esas horas la biblioteca estuviese vacía, puesto que todos estaban en sus respectivas clases. Se preguntó si los profesores estaban expuestos a los efectos del hechizo, y ahuyentando la imagen de Severus con voz de mujer, recordó divertido que la sabelotodo no había mencionado nada sobre el hecho de perderse las clases del día. Supuso que estaba más interesada por la suerte de sus amigos que por ella, y debió confesar que a él tampoco le importaba faltar a clase en lo más mínimo.

Se obligó a prestar atención a los lomos de los libros amontonados prolijamente en los estantes. Observó detenidamente estante por estante, en busca de algún indicio, algún nombre relacionado con los que Granger le había dado. Continuó buscando durante un buen rato, hasta que por fin, algo en el anteúltimo estante llamó su atención. Estiró la mano para alcanzar el libro, y lo tomó sin dificultad. Se dirigió a la mesa más próxima, apoyó el libro suavemente sobre ella y tomó asiento elegantemente. Se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a contemplar el pequeño ejemplar, distante.

Había visto y leído muchísimos libros de magia negra, pero ninguno como aquél. Las tapas eran de un negro perfecto, uniforme, y parecían desgastadas en las esquinas, como si hubiera recibido muchos golpes. Los grabados eran simplemente grotescos: había esfinges rugiendo amenazantes, hipogrifos feroces, horrendas criaturas parecidas a los Inferi y por sobre todo, rostros. Rostros humanos que expresaban agonía, ira, sufrimiento, tortura, horror. Espeluznantes rostros.

Draco acercó una mano y acarició la contratapa con cautela, como si esperara que de un momento a otro uno de los hipogrifos le mordiera los dedos, pero nada sucedió. Lo abrió despacio, dispuesto a investigarlo, y lo que encontró fue aún más repugnante. Las consecuencias de escoger la tarjeta "Hechizo" iban desde cambios en el color del pelo hasta muerte súbita, y las posibilidades de revertirlos eran, en su mayoría, casi nulas. Pronto encontró un pequeño apartado referido al hechizo de Hermione en particular. Constaba de dos párrafos y una ilustración en la que una niña se miraba al espejo y éste le devolvía la imagen de un niño con el ceño fruncido. Leyó rápidamente lo que rezaba el texto, y sintió como si hubiera desayunado excremento de dragón.

- Definitivamente, hoy no es mi día.

* * *

Hermione entró a la biblioteca agitada y ruborizada, con un bulto prominente debajo de su túnica que le daba el aspecto de estar embarazada de varios meses. Afortunadamente, Madame Pince no se encontraba allí, así que se dirigió a la Sección Prohibida sin temor a ser vista. La mesa en la que Malfoy se encontraba era la más alejada y oculta de todas, por lo que no tendrían problemas.

Al llegar a donde el joven se encontraba, Hermione se extrañó de su postura corporal; parecía querer alejarse la mayor distancia posible de la mesa, como si ésta tuviera un campo de fuerza. Encontró la razón rápidamente, cuando su mirada se posó sobre el librito que reposaba inofensivo encima de la mesa. Se alivió en su fuero interno; al menos Malfoy no había papado moscas como ella creía.

Draco observó con interés cómo Hermione se quitaba la túnica, dejando ver su figura delgada y graciosa, con sus curvas ondulantes y sus piernas torneadas asomando por debajo de la pollera. La devoró de arriba a abajo con la mirada, aprovechando que la chica luchaba para quitarse la túnica de la cabeza, y no pudo evitar soltar:

- No estás nada mal, Granger… - en un tono cargado de lascivia, sonriendo de medio lado y con un brillo felino en sus orbes grises.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Malfoy? - quiso saber Hermione, quien por fin se había librado de la túnica y la había dejado hecha una masa deforme en el suelo.

- Que menos mal que encontraste esa estúpida caja, si venías con las manos vacías iba a ser humillante para ti – se burló. Hermione farfulló palabras ininteligibles y depositó el bulto sobre la mesa con extremo cuidado. Se apartó con celeridad los rizos que le obstruían la visión y procedió a quitarle el envoltorio a la caja. Desató los nudos que había hecho con las mangas de la camiseta de Lavender, que olía a cebolla, y arrojó la prenda al suelo arrugando la nariz, gesto que repitió Draco. Había camuflado la caja con la camiseta de Lavender y otras dos de Parvati; por último le había echado su ropa de dormir encima y luego se había escabullido silenciosamente de la sala común, tratando de que nadie la viera por los pasillos actuando de manera tan particular. Había tenido un encontronazo con Seamus Finnigan, pero éste no había dado muestras de reconocerla, tan ocupado como estaba en volver a colocarse las pestañas y las uñas postizas al mismo tiempo.

Draco imitó a la joven y tiró las camisetas de Parvati al suelo, manchadas de sudor en la zona de las axilas. Sin embargo, tomó los pantaloncitos cortos y la remera sin mangas que Hermione removió a lo último, y los examinó. Eran las primeras prendas de mujer limpias que veía en mucho tiempo. Además, olían espectacularmente bien. Acercó la remera a sus fosas nasales y comprobó que era sándalo, su fragancia favorita, mezclado con otro aroma frutal que era igual de delicioso. Hermione vislumbró a Malfoy hundiendo su refinada nariz en su ropa de dormir, y se la arrancó bruscamente de las manos.

- ¿Eso es tuyo, Granger? ¿Es tu ropa?

- Sí, es mi ropa. ¿Algún problema? – respondió Hermione a la defensiva. Malfoy mantuvo una expresión que no supo cómo descifrar.

- Ninguno, excepto que huele a san… Está bien, está bien, haz de cuenta que no iba a decir nada – levantó las manos a la altura de los hombros en un gesto de rendición al ver la mirada amenazante de la muchacha. Mientras ella abría la caja y le explicaba qué función cumplían las tarjetas y la varita, él se limitó a observarla en silencio, sin prestar atención a lo que decía.

Había sido un momento de debilidad. Nada más. El hecho de que Granger era la única chica que quedaba en Hogwarts estaba empezando a hacer mella en su inconsciente, seguramente. De otro modo, ¿cómo explicaba el hecho de que hacía unos instantes la había encontrado _atractiva_? ¿Cómo explicaba el haberse zambullido en sus prendas suaves y perfumadas y haberse sentido en las nubes?

Esa sensación no tenía explicación racional alguna. Draco se consoló a sí mismo con la idea de que su abstinencia femenina le estaba produciendo alucinaciones, y que ese erróneo momento de confusión no volvería a tener lugar. Después de todo, ella seguía siendo la sangre sucia Granger, y él era el Rey de las serpientes, Draco Malfoy. Eso no cambiaría jamás.

- … y cuando se detiene en una de las pilas, ésa es la tarjeta que… ¿Malfoy, me estás escuchando? – preguntó Hermione ligeramente exasperada

- Sí, Granger, escuché todo – respondió con un dejo de cansancio en su voz.

- Perfecto, ahora déjame ver el libro. ¿Encontraste algo útil?

Draco titubeó. Estaba muy seguro de que la reacción de Granger sería exactamente igual a la suya cuando lo leyera.

- Bueno… - comenzó, mirando fijamente al suelo – he encontrado algo. – cerró los ojos, tomó el libro de la mesa y se lo entregó a Hermione, siempre cuidando de que sus manos no se rozaran – Tú sabrás.

Apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas y entrelazó los dedos en pose reflexiva, esperando. Hermione volvió a depositar el libro de la mesa y lo abrió con lentitud, pellizcándolo con las puntas de los dedos. Su imagen de éste no había cambiado en absoluto; le seguía produciendo el mismo asco, o incluso más. Pasó las páginas de a una, haciendo caso omiso de la gruesa cinta negra que funcionaba como señalador y que Malfoy había utilizado. Las leyó velozmente, ávida de información, pero sólo encontró reglas y más reglas: cómo utilizar la varita, la cantidad máxima de participantes y la forma correcta de responder las preguntas, entre otras normas. Pronto llegó al pasaje señalado por Draco: una hoja en blanco que funcionaba a modo de índice y que llevaba impresas tan solo dos palabras, una encima de la otra:

_Hechizos……………………………………… 45_

_Reversibilidad……………………………..55_

- ¿Diez páginas de hechizos? Qué macabro… - pensó Hermione en voz alta. Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros, manteniendo su misma postura de meditación.

- Continúa leyendo y verás que no es lo único macabro. ¿Y dices que es tan sólo un juego? – soltó Draco con sorna y un leve dejo de reproche en su voz.

Hermione no respondió. Estaba impactada por lo que sus ojos habían encontrado al cambiar la página. Espantosas transmutaciones, niñas mitad mujer mitad animal; niños con aspecto de desequilibrados que corrían de un lado a otro, con la boca desfigurada en un grito de horror; dos mujeres idénticas una al lado de la otra, una joven y rozagante y la otra vieja y decrépita, a punto de sucumbir ante la muerte.

Hermione no quiso seguir mirando y comenzó a pasar las páginas a la velocidad de la luz, las náuseas gestándose en su estómago. Alcanzó a detenerse ante un párrafo que podría contener información.

Y en efecto, había llegado a la misma sección que Draco había leído con anterioridad. El título, de letras nada parecidas a las ampulosas grabadas en la tapa, decía "Intercambio de esencias" y antecedía a dos breves párrafos junto a una ilustración. Hermione recordó los libros de cocina de su madre, que ella solía investigar cuando era pequeña. Se aclaró la garganta y procedió a leer en voz alta, de modo que Malfoy y ella pudieran oírlo.

- Ya lo he leído – aclaró el joven con voz monocorde y sin levantar la vista del piso.

Hermione, impertérrita, se dispuso a leer.

"El intercambio de esencias es uno de los conjuros más simples y a la vez más complejos de revertir. Su duración, por lo general, es de veinticuatro horas. Este factor depende del individuo que haya formulado el hechizo, y del caudal de esencias a intercambiar. Si el grupo de personas es reducido, la potencia del hechizo disminuirá gradualmente y las esencias volverán al individuo correspondiente por sus propios medios"

"No obstante, si la cantidad de personas bajo los efectos del conjuro es superior a cien… - Hermione tragó saliva y Draco supo que había llegado a la parte preocupante – el proceso de devolución de esencias se torna mucho más complicado, ya que es vital que éstas regresen a sus dueños antes de la medianoche del primer día. De lo contrario, la magia del hechizo tenderá a intensificarse y en los días siguientes, los efectos secundarios se acentuarán hasta tornarse permanentes"

_Permanentes._

Hermione sintió como las estanterías y las mesas de la biblioteca giraban vertiginosamente a su alrededor. En cualquier momento se dejaría caer, se dejaría caer al abismo y dejaría a otros solucionar el problema… Malfoy sería el único responsable y ella podría ser feliz, feliz y sin preocuparse por nada…

- Granger, ¿qué te sucede? – inquirió Draco; la voz llegaba a los oídos de Hermione como un eco distante. Apartó una silla y se dejó caer pesadamente. Todo había dejado de girar y había podido recuperar el equilibrio. Hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y preguntó en un hilo de voz:

- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

- Granger… todavía no has llegado a la mejor parte – la voz de Malfoy sonaba divertida y Hermione se preguntó qué era lo gracioso. – Reversibilidad, página 57.

Hermione colocó el libro en su regazo, con manos temblorosas, y buscó la página que el joven le había indicado. Draco observó las manos pequeñas de la chica moverse frenéticamente entre las páginas. Si estaba así de alterada ahora, entonces cómo estaría después de leer…

- Aquí está… - su voz apenas era audible en el silencio de la biblioteca.

**"Intercambio de esencias"**

Las posibles alternativas al intercambio de esencias son las siguientes:

- Aguardar veinticuatro horas, en pos de que los efectos del conjuro se desvanezcan a medida que transcurre el día. Recordar que esta opción sólo funciona con grupos de reducidos, inferiores a cien personas.

En caso de que los afectados superen esa cantidad, debe aguardar un plazo mínimo de dos años, dentro de los cuales existe una posibilidad de que las esencias, cansadas de habitar en una persona diferente, regresen a sus respectivas moradas. Cabe aclarar que el porcentaje de casos en los que esto ha ocurrido es prácticamente nulo.

- Pócima Liberadora.

¿Pócima Liberadora? ¿Qué demonios era eso? Nunca había oído hablar de ella, ni en "Las pociones más potentes". Trató de requisar su memoria, en un intento de recordar si alguna vez había leído algo sobre ella. Draco pareció adivinar sus intenciones, porque carraspeó sonoramente. Hermione lo miró, agradeciendo que al fin diera muestras de vida.

- La Pócima Liberadora sólo aparece allí, Granger. He buscado en casi todos los libros de pociones de la Sección Prohibida y no he encontrado nada. Así que dudo que tú sepas algo - finalizó con el descortés y arrogante tono Malfoy. Hermione contuvo las ganas de destrozarle su aristocrática cara. Era muy fácil adoptar una pose apática y sentarse con la cola entre las patas a esperar que todo se solucionara. _Estúpido e indiferente Malfoy_, pensó con rabia.

Inflándose de orgullo, prosiguió con la lectura.

"La Pócima Liberadora es de sencilla y rápida elaboración. Recuerde que debe prepararla dentro de las primeras veinticuatro horas; de lo contrario sus efectos serán inútiles. A continuación se detallan los ingredientes:

- Diez milímetros de fragancia femenina, de cualquier índole.

- Veinte milímetros de fragancia masculina, de cualquier índole.

- Tres gotas de sangre extraídas de una mujer, virgen y soltera.

- Tres gotas de sangre extraídas de un hombre, virgen y soltero.

Por último, un cabello por cada persona afectada. Es decir; si hay diez personas bajo los efectos del conjuro, usted debe extraerles un cabello a cada uno y colocarlos en la preparación.

En cuanto a las instrucciones, debe ayudarse con el juego. Remueva las tarjetas "Hechizo" y manéjese solamente con las de "Reto" y "Verdad"

**Advertencia:** Al utilizar el juego, éste retomará su actividad, por lo que pueden presentarse _pequeños contratiempos_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Definitivamente, hoy no es mi día.

- Yo dije exactamente lo mismo, Granger.

- Es más; este día es un firme candidato a ser el peor día de mi vida. De sólo pensar que voy a tener que meter mano en aquellas cabezas piojosas…

El silencio sepulcral de la biblioteca se vio roto por la risa grave y sonora de Draco. Hermione sonrió ampliamente. Era la primera vez que oía a Malfoy reír así, de manera tan auténtica y sana. Las únicas veces que lo había visto reír, había soltado una carcajada cruel y grotesca, como si quisiera ocultar el hecho de estar alegre del resto del mundo. Sumida en sus cavilaciones, no notó que Draco había dejado de reírse y la observaba fijamente. La chica lo contemplaba, absorta.

- ¿Granger? – la llamó - ¿Granger? Vamos, ¡despierta! – levantó el volumen de su voz para que pudiera escucharlo y volver en sí.

-¿Qué? Eh… ah, sí – murmuró Hermione, volviendo al presente – Bueno, propongo que comencemos por buscar un caldero, luego debemos… - Draco alzó una mano para interrumpirla.

- No esperas que preparemos la pócima aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no buscamos un lugar más… -echó una mirada de elocuencia a su alrededor – apropiado?

- Está bien. Sé de un lugar más cómodo en el que podremos trabajar tranquilos. Vamos, ya hemos perdido casi media mañana y debemos apresurarnos.

Se levantó de su asiento y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera. Draco hizo desaparecer la ropa, olvidada en el suelo, con un movimiento indolente de su varita. Acto seguido comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la salida, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Hermione se había detenido y le dirigía una mirada furtiva.

- ¿Sucede algo, Granger? – preguntó ligeramente descolocado.

- Sí, Malfoy. ¿Vas a dignarte a traer el juego, o esperas que le salgan alas y te siga como una lechuza faldera? – le espetó. Draco la miró como si le hubiera hablado en sirenio, y con la misma pasividad continuó su camino.

Hermione tomó el juego de la mesa con brusquedad, aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador sobre él y siguió al Slytherin a regañadientes hasta alcanzarlo.

Maldito Malfoy.

* * *

- ¿Otra vez aquí, Granger? Este lugar me provoca náuseas – escupió con desdén frente a la puerta del desvencijado salón en el que habían estado horas atrás.

-¡Pobre Malfoy, le provoca náuseas! – se mofó Hermione tapándose la boca afectadamente con una mano – Yo que tú me guardaría los vómitos para cuando tengamos que sacarles los pelos a Parkinson y Bulstrode – agregó dejando escapar una risotada. Ingresó seguida de Draco, quien cerró la puerta bruscamente tras de sí.

- ¿Tengamos? Yo no pienso tocar el cabello grasoso y maloliente de nadie – aclaró Draco con altanería.

- A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia, Malfoy, pero tendremos que hacerlo. Sí, _tendremos_ – especificó, cortando la réplica del chico. – Ahora sí, comencemos.

Ordenó las tarjetas, la varita y el tablero sobre la mesa y realizó un suave movimiento con su varita. Un caldero de medianas proporciones que Draco reconoció como perteneciente a la chica se materializó en ese instante sobre el pupitre que habían decidido emplear como mesa de trabajo.

- Bien, Malfoy, acércate, no perdamos tiempo. Haz girar la varita y… - se detuvo al ver la expresión de escepticismo de Draco.

- Está confirmado, Granger: estás loca de remate si piensas que voy a jugar a un juego de niñas – se excusó, lanzándole una fugaz mirada de odio al tablero.

Hermione comenzó a perder la paciencia nuevamente. No estaba de humor para las exquisiteces de Malfoy. Se paró frente a él colocando los brazos en jarras y adoptando una pose de reprimenda.

- ¿A qué te crees que se refiere el libro con eso de "deberán ayudarse con el juego", Malfoy? Tenemos que jugar y no pienso hacer todo el trabajo sola – concluyó dirigiéndole una severa mirada. – No hay nadie que pueda verte jugando, y yo no voy a gritar nada a los cuatro vientos – le aseguró, lamentándose no tener en aquel momento una cámara fotográfica muggle para congelar el instante en el que Malfoy hiciera girar la varita.

El joven pareció meditarlo seriamente durante unos minutos, luego se incorporó y se acercó, no sin cierta reticencia, al pupitre, enfrente al tablero. Suspiró profundamente antes de tomar la varita por un extremo, como si ésta tuviera una infección mortífera, y la colocó de manera horizontal junto a las pilas de tarjetas dejándola caer. Dispuso sus dedos índice y pulgar a ambos lados de la vara y, previo a hacerla girar, se dirigió a Hermione con una mirada penetrante. La chica dio un respingo al ver que el joven clavaba sus ojos grises con fiereza en los suyos.

- ¿Tengo tu palabra de que no vas a decir nada, Granger?

- Sí, Malfoy, la tienes – respondió obnubilada. Draco hizo girar la varita con fuerza, y luego de unos segundos ésta se detuvo secamente sobre la primera pila de tarjetas. Suspiró nuevamente y tomó la tarjeta con la palabra "Verdad" escrita en el dorso. Hermione, quien había ocupado la silla de Malfoy, se aprestó a escucharlo.

- "_Joven bienaventurado, las cartas te han llamado, haz el favor de responder, ¿cuál es tu mayor secreto, aquel que te empeñas en esconder?_ - Draco enarcó ambas cejas, incrédulo de lo que acababa de leer, y se aprestó a arrojar la tarjeta en la bolsa, pero la expresión de burla y comprensión en el rostro de Hermione lo detuvo.

¿Qué? No me mires así – ordenó al ver cómo la mirada de ella clamaba una respuesta – Que haya leído la tarjeta no significa que tenga que responder la estúpida pregunta. No pienso abrir la boca.

Acto seguido, tomó asiento en otra silla, cruzándose de brazos con firmeza y clavando la vista en ningún lado en particular. Hermione supo que Malfoy mantendría su determinación hasta el fin de los días, tan tozudo y orgulloso como era. Se incorporó de un salto y se dirigió a él con los puños apretados y los labios fruncidos. Draco pareció no notar el brillo asesino en la mirada de la chica.

- Mira, Malfoy – hizo un grandísimo esfuerzo para no insultarlo - Son casi las once de la mañana, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y tenemos que seguir jugando. Así que si no contestas la maldita pregunta te juro por lo que más quieras que te haré tragar un caldero entero de Veritaserum para que abras la boca- concluyó, con la respiración entrecortada.

Draco no dio señales de molestarse, a pesar de que en su fuero interno se había sorprendido por la osadía de la chica. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, armándose de valor, los abrió y le pidió fríamente a Hermione que le alcanzara la tarjeta. Una vez que la tuvo en sus manos, volvió a leerla, cerciorándose de que no había confundido nada. Hermione esperó, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y la carcajada pugnando por salir de su boca.

- Bueno… esto es muy difícil – se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo – lo diré rápido, de esta forma dolerá menos. Tápate los oídos, Granger.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que te tapes los oídos, maldición! – Hermione rodó los ojos con hastío y se cubrió las orejas con las manos. Draco apoyó la nuca sobre el respaldo de la silla, dejando caer su pelo platinado y brillante hacia atrás.

- Mi mayor secreto…- su voz pareció flaquear – mi mayor secreto es… es que… rayos, _letengomiedoalaoscuridad._

- ¿Qué dijiste? Lo siento, no pude entenderte bien – el tono de voz de Hermione dio a entender que se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo. Lo había entendido perfectamente, pero quiso hacerlo sufrir un poquito más.

- No te hagas la idiota, Granger – la delató, desdeñoso – Sé que me oíste muy bien, no eres sorda. No voy a volver a repetirlo.

- Muy bien, Malfoy. Te felicito, es muy bueno decir la verdad – lo alabó con una risita – Ahora, dime una cosa ¿quién te da más miedo: el cuco, el monstruo del armario o la garra verde que duerme debajo de la cama? – le preguntó con la voz quebrada por la risa.

- ¿Te crees muy graciosa, Granger? Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez. Ahora es tu turno – la instó, con una sombra rosada en sus mejillas apenas perceptible. Le arrojó rápidamente la varita rosa, y la chica apenas atinó a atraparla.

Hermione dejó de reír en el acto. Se incorporó y caminó hacia el pupitre aparentando seguridad. Colocó la varita junto a las tarjetas, y luego la hizo girar presionando el centro. Siguió atentamente con la mirada el extremo de la vara, hasta que éste se detuvo con certeza apuntando a la pila de tarjetas restante.

Una mueca de dolor afloró a sus labios; los retos estaban próximos a los hechizos en la lista de calamidades, y rogó no tener que hacer ninguna ridiculez delante de Malfoy.

- Anda, Granger, lee la tarjeta – la animó Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se incorporó en su asiento; había llegado su turno de divertirse.

Llenándose de un valor que no sentía, tomó la tarjeta e inhaló profundamente antes de comenzar a leer.

- _"Tu rubio camarada no tardará en admitir, que es en ti en quien piensa antes de dormir. Durante una hora de su cariño disfrutarás, y la magia del amor verdadero conocerás"_ – concluyó con el ceño fruncido.

- Bien, Malfoy, tienes mi permiso para reírte. Anda, es tu turno.

Un silencio mortal se apoderó de la habitación. Hermione se paralizó en su sitio, temerosa de lo que podría llegar a encontrar si se giraba a mirarlo. No se oía rastro de él. Trató de hablar con la mayor naturalidad posible.

- Malfoy, es tu turno, así que si me haces el favor de acercarte…

- ¿Quieres que me acerque, _Hermione_?

Una voz lujuriosa y aterciopelada le habló al oído, y los brazos largos y fuertes de Draco Malfoy rodearon con firmeza su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. La lengua de él atrapó suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, y sus manos pálidas se adentraron sin temor por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su vientre de manera pausada, quemándole la piel, la cordura, la razón… Hermione sintió como una oleada de abrasante calor le recorría el cuerpo, y descubrió que no podía moverse de donde estaba.

- Respóndeme – le exigió en un susurro, mientras sus labios expertos comenzaban a descender cadenciosamente por su cuello - ¿Quieres que me acerque un poco más? – mordió su piel suavemente y Hermione no pudo articular palabra, dejando escapar un gemido - ¿o prefieres que me aleje? – su voz ronca indicaba que no tenía ninguna intención de apartarse de allí.

Hermione volvió a gemir por toda respuesta y Draco, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, la volteó de modo que quedaran enfrentados.

- Eso pensé – murmuró, su aliento mentolado entrechocándose con el de ella, sus labios rozándose, expectantes. Hermione estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarse llevar, para no rendirse en sus labios, en sus brazos…

Cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que vendría. Draco atrapó su boca, triunfante, y todo se sumergió en las tinieblas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Si te gustó, dejame un review. Si no, también :D**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**


	4. ¡Me quemas, Draco!

**Otro capítulo más. Espero que les guste, acepto críticas, sugerencias, lo que quieran :)**

**Estoy SUPER CONTENTA por todos los reviews y por las personas que, sin dejar reviews, han leído el fic. Sus comentarios me han hecho muy feliz!**

**Menos charla y más lectura. Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Con ustedes, ¡los marginados!**

Theo y Blaise se encontraban cómodamente acostados en la cama de Draco, ambos mirando a la nada con aburrimiento. Las Brujas de Macbeth oficiaban de banda de sonido desde una radio relativamente nueva, propiedad de Blaise. La música, en volumen bajo, acompañaba al sonsonete monótono de sus voces. Blaise se giró hacia su amigo, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano izquierda y mostrando aflicción en su rostro. Theo parpadeó rápidamente y salió de su ensoñación.

- Theo, estoy preocupado por Draco.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó sorprendido, incorporándose él también y apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Blaise lo imitó.

- No sé si tú lo has notado, pero hoy se levantó un poco…

- ¿Raro? Sí, claro que lo noté – respondió con el ceño fruncido. Blaise lo miró; él no parecía afligido, parecía estar atando cabos.

- ¿Qué crees que le haya sucedido? Normalmente él no falta a clases, y si lo hubiera pensado, al menos nos lo hubiera dicho.

- Bueno, nosotros tampoco le dijimos que íbamos a faltar a Encantamientos – replicó Theo en tono jocoso.

- Pero nosotros lo decidimos en el momento en el que salimos de Pociones - se justificó Blaise alzando las cejas – Aunque ahora que lo pienso, él también habría podido decidir de buenas a primeras que quería faltar, pero no lo sé, eso es demasiado impulsivo para él…

- Estás en lo cierto. Draco es de pensar con mucha cautela antes de actuar – razonó Theo – De todos modos, no es sólo eso. El dolor de cabeza…

- Y la forma en que nos miraba, parecía como si no nos conociera – recordó Blaise apenado.

- Pero sobre todo…

- Sí, ese asunto…

- _La voz_ – dijeron ambos al unísono. Cada uno vio la misma preocupación en los ojos del otro, y por un momento se escudriñaron mutuamente, como si trataran de leerse el pensamiento. Una luz de alarma se encendió en la mente de Blaise.

- ¿Y si le sucedió algo malo y está en la enfermería? ¿Y si lo atacaron, o se batió a duelo y … - Theo cortó en seco su fatídica suposición.

- Sinceramente, no creo que si está en la enfermería sea por haberse batido a duelo – una sonrisa surcó su rostro y Blaise le correspondió. No recordaban a nadie que hubiera retado a Draco Malfoy a duelo y hubiese ganado – Tampoco creo que esté en la enfermería. Sólo dijo que tenía dolor de cabeza, nada serio.

- Sí, capaz que está en sus días, ya sabes – comentó Blaise, un poco más tranquilo – Cuando estoy menstruando me pongo imposible – se llevó una mano al abdomen, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¡Si lo sabré yo! – dijo Theo poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos peleado por el maquillaje?

- Tú tampoco te quedas atrás – lo acusó su amigo – Nadie puede ni hablarte que ya estás llorando encerrado en un baño – rió con ganas.

- Ya me conoces, soy muy sensible. Mary me lo ha dicho miles de veces – el brillo se hizo presente en los ojos de Theo al hablar de su novia. Blaise suspiró con pesar. _Que no empiece a hablar de la dichosa Mary otra vez porque le parto la radio por la cabeza,_ pensó irritado. Se apresuró a reflotar el anterior tema de conversación.

- Entonces, ¿qué crees que ha sucedido con Draco? Porque me di cuenta de que tampoco se ha maquillado…

- Ni peinado – completó Theo, olvidándose por completo de Mary – Usualmente tarda más tiempo que nosotros dos juntos en desocupar el baño.

- Y volviendo al tema de su voz, ¡sonaba tan extraña! – comentó en un tono fingidamente ligero. – No sé, esto va a sonar gracioso, pero sonaba como a…

- Mujer – la voz de Theo sonó fría y seca – Draco hablaba con voz de mujer. Y no quiero sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero…

- No. No lo digas, no sé si podré resistirlo – Blaise cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si hubiera probado algo asqueroso y en mal estado. Theo lo tomó por los hombros, apretándolo fuertemente y sacudiéndolo en un gesto impaciente. No era momento de perder la cabeza.

- Blaise, escúchame. Saca las cuentas: el maquillaje, el pelo, la voz, la manera en que nos miraba… Todo encaja – concluyó, tragando saliva. Él tampoco estaba preparado para aceptar esa nueva y escalofriante certeza.

- ¿Crees que yo no lo pensé? – su voz se quebró – No podría soportarlo, traté de pensar en otra cosa, en lo que sea, pero vuelve a mi mente una y otra vez… ¡No lo digas en voz alta! – gritó al ver que Theo se disponía a hablar.

- Si estamos en lo cierto, tendremos que aceptarlo. Tendremos que aceptar… fue interrumpido por la enorme mano de Blaise, cuyas uñas ostentaban una perfecta manicura francesa, que cubrió su boca para impedir que emitiera sonido. Theo la apartó con brusquedad.

- Blaise – bajó la voz y tomó la mano de su amigo entre las suyas con ternura – Blaise, tranquilízate.

Ciertamente, él no estaba muy tranquilo que digamos, pero a pesar de ser el más sensible de los tres, también poseía la capacidad de mantener la calma en momentos como aquél. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de su amigo, y su espalda temblaba por los sollozos contenidos. Suspiró con resignación.

- Escúchame con atención. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir y preguntárselo, seguramente va a aparecer en el Gran Salón a la hora de comer.

- ¿Y si… y si estamos en lo cierto? – preguntó Blaise limpiándose primorosamente las lágrimas con un pañuelo fucsia que había hecho aparecer. Theo se obligó a pensar en aquella posibilidad. ¿Qué harían si tenían razón?

- Si estamos en lo cierto, entonces tendremos que aceptar lo inevitable. Después de todo, no va a dejar de ser nuestro amigo sólo porque sea gay, ¿verdad?

* * *

¿Cuál era su nombre?

Empezaba con H, eso seguro. Quizás Herminia… no, ése era un nombre muy antiguo; Holly, no, ése le sonaba a mujer fácil; Hestia, ése le sonaba de algún lado, pero no era el suyo… Sabía que era difícil pronunciarlo y que muchas personas lo deletreaban mal; después de todo, era bastante peculiar.

Her… Her algo. Sus padres le habían dicho en alguna ocasión que la habían nombrado así por una obra de un tal William, un escritor muggle muy famoso, ¿cómo era su apellido? ¡Ja! Pretendía recordar el apellido del tipejo ese cuando ni siquiera recordaba el suyo propio. Volvió a concentrarse en la tarea, aunque fue inútil.

No recordaba su nombre, su apellido, su pasado, el nombre de sus padres, el lugar donde vivía. No recordaba absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era su función en el mundo, pero un gemido ronco encendió la chispa de la memoria.

Sintió lentamente como la oscuridad se disipaba, dando paso al resplandor más intenso y fulgurante que había visto en su vida. Descubrió que podía tocarlo, que sentía su calidez, sintió cómo ésta se introducía lentamente por sus poros, invadiendo su interior, su alma. Llenándolo todo de una dulzura infinita.

Aquella luz incandescente parecía querer bebérsela. Acariciaba su boca con acuciante lentitud, y algo parecido a una lengua exploraba todos sus rincones, como si estuviera en búsqueda de un tesoro oculto. Mordía su labio inferior con suavidad, sin lastimarla, pero al mismo tiempo quemándola. Sentía como si un volcán apagado durante siglos hubiera entrado en erupción de repente, de manera violenta y emocionante, la lava esparciéndose por sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, su cintura, su piel… su bajo vientre ardía de placer.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquella era la sensación más maravillosa y excitante que hubiera experimentado jamás. No quería que terminara nunca, quería permanecer por siempre unida a los labios de aquel desconocido ser luminoso. Sí, porque ahora recordaba que la estaba besando como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. El asunto era quién…

Un jadeo volvió a sumirla en el embriagante olvido. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, dejándose estar, dejándose llevar por aquel eclipse de sol que la encandilaba y la sujetaba firmemente contra sí. Luego de unos segundos, o quizás años, siglos, milenios, ¿qué importaba?, comenzó a sentir la falta de aire. Maldijo a sus pulmones en todos los idiomas que conocía, y en los que desconocía también. Supo, muy dentro suyo, que una vez que se rompiera el contacto, el ser de luz desaparecería y todo volvería a ser frío y oscuridad. No quería por nada de nada regresar al mundo real, por lo que se aferró con desesperación al resplandor, suplicándole con los labios que no la abandonara, que no despegara sus deliciosos labios de los de ella. Haría lo que sea…

- Vaya, cariño. Eres insaciable, pero debo confesar que eso me vuelve loco.

No lo vio venir. Como si la oscuridad hubiera regresado con más fuerza que nunca, arrasando todo a su paso y llevándose al ser luminoso consigo, dejándola desamparada, la sensación desvaneciéndose de sus labios. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente con la fuerza de un poderoso torrente de agua. Recordó su nombre, su apellido, a sus padres y al lugar donde vivía. También recordó su pasado: el primer día en Hogwarts, cómo se había hecho amiga de Ron y Harry y las aventuras que habían compartido dentro y fuera del colegio. Se acordó de la función que cumplía en el mundo, el lugar que ocupaba, y con profundo pesar los últimos acontecimientos acudieron a su pensamiento. Lo que tenía que hacer…

Sintió cómo una mano fría acariciaba suavemente su mejilla y abrió los ojos ante el contacto.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy le acariciaba la cara con una mirada tierna y una sonrisa digna de los galanes de las películas románticas muggle que tanto detestaba. Vio cómo abría la boca y le decía algo, pero el sonido llegaba a sus oídos distorsionado, como el de una radio mal sintonizada. Si su capacidad de leer los labios no la traicionaba, estaba diciendo su nombre.

- Hermione

¿Qué? Draco Malfoy llamándola por su nombre, ¡imposible! ¿Qué seguía a continuación, una lluvia de Snitches de colores? Rió para sus adentros, incrédula.

- Hermione, preciosa…

¿Preciosa? Ahora estaba empezando a asustarse. Draco Malfoy jamás le diría preciosa, ni siquiera para insultarla. Aunque ahora comenzaba a oírlo con más claridad; podría rectificarlo…

- Mis besos te han dejado un poco mareada, ¿no es así?

Su voz grave y ligeramente alegre resonó en su cabeza con toda claridad y potencia; hubiese sido lo mismo si le gritaba en el oído. Hermione se apartó rápida y abruptamente del alcance del joven, quien reemplazó la ternura por la inminente tristeza. Se acercó a ella, borrando la distancia que ella había establecido, e intentó abrazarla nuevamente pero Hermione se resistió. Todavía no comprendía muy bien lo que había sucedido, ni porqué Malfoy se comportaba como si fuera su príncipe azul. No era normal, debía ser un efecto secundario del juego.

El juego, La varita, La tarjeta. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y descubrió el juego armado sobre uno de los pupitres. Juntó coraje para hablar, conteniendo las ganas de arrojarse por la ventana. Por Merlín, que lo que más temía no fuera cierto…

- ¿Tú… tú – Malfoy parecía muy divertido por la situación, y sobre todo orgulloso hasta la médula de haber dejado a la chica en ese estado de embotamiento – tú –no quería ni pensarlo – me besaste?

Draco soltó una carcajada que rebotó en las paredes del aula y en los oídos de Hermione. ¡A veces su novia se comportaba de maneras tan extrañas!

- Pues claro que te besé. ¿Quién más podría haberlo hecho? – la sola posibilidad de que alguien más hubiera probado el néctar de los labios de Hermione, sacó a relucir su faceta celosa y posesiva.

Hermione pensó que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

Y, en efecto, se desmayó, pero los brazos gentiles y resistentes de Draco la atajaron antes de que se chocara contra el mugriento suelo de piedra. El muchacho se quitó la túnica con rapidez, la extendió en el suelo sin preocuparse por el hecho de que llegara a ensuciarse y tendió a Hermione sobre ella. Luego, hizo aparecer una mullida almohada de color verde agua, con sus iniciales en la funda, y la colocó debajo de su cabeza, teniendo mucho cuidado de no moverla demasiado. Sin saber bien qué hacer a continuación, se limitó a llamarla con voz dulce y comprensiva, acariciándole el dorso de la mano haciendo pequeños círculos con su dedo pulgar.

Nunca, desde que estaban juntos, se había desmayado ni enfermado. Pensó en las posibles causas del desvanecimiento, y velozmente llegó a una apresurada conclusión que provocó un estallido de algarabía en su interior. Una ancha sonrisa afloró a sus labios.

- Hermione – susurró, disfrutando de la mera acción de sentir su nombre en sus labios – ¡estás embarazada!

----------------------------------------------------

Como para agregar más confusión al embrollo gigante en el que Hogwarts se había transformado, en la soporífera clase de Historia de la Magia, mientras los chicos- chica parloteaban despreocupadamente, Parvati y Lavender intercambiaban papelitos, temerosas de que Ron las oyera.

_"Pav, ¡a que no te imaginas lo que tengo en mi habitación!"_

_"Todavía no me compré la varita que viene con el lector de mentes incorporado, así que escupe ya. No estoy de humor para adivinanzas"_

_"Yo tampoco estoy de humor, este viejo me trae de cabeza. Pero en fin, a lo que íbamos, compré por catálogo vía lechuza unas… revistillas muy interesantes"_

_"Mmm, algo me dice que esas revistas no son precisamente "Quidditch para fanáticos" ni "Corazón de Bruja". ¿Estoy en lo cierto, señorita Brown? O mejor dicho, señora Weasley…"_

_"Cállate ya, y no me hables de ese tema o tendré la migraña más grande del mundo mágico"_

_"¿Qué sucede? ¿Todavía no has llegado al poste del guardián con Ron?"_

_"No, todavía no. Siempre que estamos a punto de hacerlo, él se achicharra de miedo y murmura algo así como "tengo miedo, me siento inseguro de mi cuerpo, Lav – Lav, espero que lo entiendas" y yo le digo "está bien, amor, no hay problema", ¡pero ya van como veinte veces de esto, y mi cuerpo no da más! Estoy hasta la coronilla de sus disculpas, siento que voy a explotar, ¿me entiendes?"_

_"Uf, sí, sé lo que se siente cuando no has hecho ejercicio en mucho tiempo. ¿Así que para eso es la revista, eh?"_

_"Es como dicen: "Si no puedes alcanzar la Snitch, al menos atrapa la Quaffle". Pero tienes que verla, hay un moreno disfrazado de sanador que va a encantarte"_

Lavender sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica discretamente y la agitó un par de veces, mientras Ron y Harry aprovechaban para pintarse las uñas con el esmalte de Dean Thomas, quien dormitaba profundamente abrazado a una extraña criatura peluda y rosada que resultó ser su mochila. El profesor Binns continuaba con su interminable cháchara sobre las mil y una revueltas de los duendes sin inmutarse ni preocuparse por el hecho de que casi toda la clase estuviera dormida o semi – consciente. Parvati aguardó con los ojos fijos en la ventana entreabierta, y cuando vio la revista aproximarse, con las tapas abiertas asemejándose a un pájaro, extendió la mano para tomarla. Lanzó una mirada fugaz por el rabillo del ojo; Ron y Harry cuchicheaban con las cabezas juntas, soltando de vez en cuando alguna que otra risita molesta. A Parvati se le vino a la mente la extrañísima imagen de Lavender y ella haciendo lo mismo. Negó con la cabeza, disipando la estampa de su cabeza y procedió a contemplar la revista con avidez.

- Pornografía pura, Lav. ¿Dónde están tus valores? – imitó la voz pomposa de Hermione cuando las regañaba y Lavender rió por lo bajo. Comenzó a hojearla, tan despacio que sacó a su amiga de sus casillas. Ésta le quitó la revista sin mucha delicadeza y la hojeó velozmente, buscando una página que tenía señalada. Mientras tanto, Parvati volvió la vista al frente, resignándose a esperar. Pero algo llamó su atención. Un pedazo de pergamino escrito se había desprendido de la revista y había ido a parar a sus pies. Se agachó para recogerlo, llena de curiosidad, y cuando volvió a incorporarse con la cara colorada por el esfuerzo, Lavender dejó morir en su boca lo que iba a decir. Una sonrisa extensa y malévola cruzaba el rostro de Parvati como un gran tajo blanco, y una de sus cejas se hallaba alzada, mientras sus ojos devoraban el pedazo de pergamino que sostenía en sus manos.

- ¿Qué es eso, Pav? ¿Un machete? – ante el intento de humor Parvati no respondió- Luego de unos instantes que le parecieron eternos, Parvati le entregó el pergamino con disimulo, sin decir palabra. Lavender lo examinó. Unas anotaciones sin sentido para ella, ¿qué tendría de importante? Un momento, esa caligrafía le resultaba extremadamente familiar…

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

- En el piso – se limitó a contestar Parvati. Mantenía la misma expresión enigmática, observándola como si supiera algo que ella no. Se irritó enormemente; odiaba que su amiga la mirara de aquella forma. Quiso pincharle el globo, así que con voz indiferente le preguntó:

- Quizás se le cayó a Hermione – comentó al pasar. Parvati giró su rostro para mirarla de manera tan brusca que su cuello crujió. Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Lavender, con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a hacerle daño, y la hizo girar de un lado a otro, muy lentamente. Acto seguido la dispuso frente a ella y la soltó. Ambas compartían la misma mirada de comprensión y maldad.

- ¿Ves a Hermione por alguna parte? – le preguntó con sorna en voz baja.

Lavender se abstuvo de responder. Sus ojos iban de la revista al pequeño trozo de pergamino, sin cesar.

- Traviesa, traviesa Hermione… - murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco observó atentamente cómo Hermione volvía en sí. Decidió no tocar el tema de su supuesto embarazo por el momento, ya que corría el riesgo de que volviera a desmayarse. Ya encontraría él la situación apropiada para preguntárselo, aunque estaba tan ansioso que le resultaba difícil contenerse. ¡Un hijo, de la mujer que amaba! Sí, era demasiado joven para ser padre, eso era lo que iban a decirle, pero a él no le importaba en absoluto. Que hablaran, él haría oídos sordos a los chismes.

Hermione se sentó, con la habitación todavía dando vueltas a su alrededor. Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de serenarse, pero el joven de sonrisa reluciente que tenía plantado frente a ella no sirvió de mucha ayuda.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?

- Hazme el favor de no llamarme cielo, ni cariño, ni preciosa, ni nada. Por lo que más quieras – le espetó. Cada apócope que Draco utilizaba se dirigía como un taladrante zumbido hacia sus oídos. El chico frunció el ceño, claramente disgustado.

- Nunca te quejaste de eso, Hermione. Al contrario, me pedías por favor que te llame así – replicó con tranquilidad, aunque la sonrisa se había esfumado y su voz sonaba trémula.

- ¿Yo te lo pedía? Por Merlín, esto ha ido demasiado lejos – se incorporó tambaleándose. Inhaló y exhaló aire varias veces, hasta que el entorno que la rodeaba dejó de girar. Se encontró brutalmente con los ojos grises y abismales de Malfoy que la contemplaban con intensidad. Sintió la confortable ola de calor recorrer su piel, que a esas alturas ya era una sensación muy familiar para ella, conforme Draco se acercaba a ella, como un cazador al acecho. Hermione retrocedió, consciente de lo que el muchacho trataría de hacer, pero para su desgracia pronto su espalda se topó con el ventanal que daba al lago. La había acorralado.

- Te ves hermosa cuando te mareas, ¿lo sabías? – le dijo cuando sus labios estaban a milésimas de segundo de tocarse. Hermione percibió cómo su mente comenzaba a desconectarse nuevamente, pero cuando quiso detener a Malfoy ya era demasiado tarde. Su lengua se había adentrado en su boca con la misma lentitud exploradora, pero esta vez la caricia era diferente. Se había tornado más pasional, más lujuriosa; Hermione se descubrió a sí misma paladeando el interior de la boca de Draco con su propia lengua, revolucionada por el deseo. No quería pensarlo, no quería admitirse a sí misma que la única razón por la que Malfoy la estaba besando era porque se encontraba bajo los efectos del hechizo. Se engañó durante unos gloriosos instantes, en los que sus lenguas se anudaron y la necesidad de avanzar más allá del beso se intensificó. Draco bajó las manos que hasta ese momento habían rodeado su cintura con cautela. Si Hermione quería detenerlo, ese era el momento adecuado, porque si ella lo dejaba llegar a donde él quería llegar, ni con el más potente de los Cruciatus podría pararlo.

De un rápido movimiento, tomó los muslos de Hermione y los aferró a su cintura, todavía presionándola contra la pared. A esas alturas, a ella no le importaba nada. Sólo quería que Draco hiciera lo que sea que iba a hacer con su cuerpo, no le interesaba, ella no planeaba oponer resistencia. Pero de todas las voces que resonaban en su cabeza, gritando al unísono algo que logró distinguir como "deja que Draco Malfoy te haga el amor", se alzó la más cuerda, y por ende sumamente irritante, de todas.

_¡HERMIONE! ¿Vas a dejar que el sinvergüenza de Malfoy se aproveche de ti? ¡Recuerda mis palabras! Vas a arrepentirte cuando regreses del País de las Maravillas y descubras que perdiste tu virginidad con tu peor enemigo…_

- Malfoy… - Draco se limitó a gruñir, tan ocupado como estaba en regar de pequeños y ardientes mordiscos la piel de su cuello – Malfoy, detente - se horrorizó al comprobar cuánto le había costado esa petición.

- Hmm – recibió como única respuesta. El empuje para pararlo se había ido a volar en escoba – Está bien, cariño, como tú quieras – cuando se separó de ella, no parecía molesto, sino más bien satisfecho por la inmensa sonrisa de placer que seguramente se hallaba impresa en su rostro. Hermione se encargó de borrarla en un instante y la reemplazó por su mueca más severa. Draco volvió a sentarse en la silla, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse la tomó de la muñeca y la sentó en su regazo, aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

Hermione tomó la demasiado sencilla decisión de seguirle la corriente: ya habían pasado quince de los sesenta minutos que duraría el conjuro. Descubrió muy a su pesar que estaba acostumbrándose con una velocidad asombrosa al contacto de Draco, a sus caricias, a su piel…

_¡Basta de divagues, Hermione!_

- Bien, Malfoy, escúchame con atención…

- ¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido, Hermione? – quiso saber el joven, enarcando una ceja en lo que a Hermione le pareció un gesto increíblemente sexy. - ¿Es una broma o algo así? – preguntó con inocencia.

- Eh… ¡sí! ¡Qué broma, eh! – respondió, mirando adrede hacia otro lado para evitar que Malfoy volviera a besarla. Se levantó de un salto, liberándose de los brazos del chico, y se acercó a la mesa donde reposaba el juego. Si su afectada memoria no le fallaba, era el turno del joven para hacer girar la varita. Se volvió para decírselo pero él ya se encontraba allí, separado de ella por escasos centímetros. Dio un respingo y regresó a su posición original, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿A qué jugamos? – la voz aterciopelada de Draco acarició los oídos de Hermione

- Debes… debes girar la varita y… - balbuceó Hermione. No podía hilar una oración sin perder el autocontrol.

- Lo que mi novia quiere, mi novia tiene – Draco sonrió con sencillez, y rodeando su cintura, colocó la varita en la posición correcta y la hizo girar rápidamente. Acto seguido procedió a enterrar su rostro en el cabello alborotado de la chica, que desprendía un embriagador aroma frutal. Hermione sintió cómo sus pies se despegaban del suelo.

- ¡Ya se detuvo! – chilló precipitadamente, sus manos crispadas sobre la superficie de madera. Draco, sin abandonar su tarea, tomó la tarjeta de la pila e hizo el ademán de entregársela a Hermione.

- ¿La leerías para mí?

- Ss... sí, claro.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta carraspeando deliberadamente. Draco apoyó su barbilla en su hombro izquierdo y procedió a aguzar el oído. La chica trató de que su voz no temblara demasiado.

-_ "Si una tarea debes acabar, a un buen profesor puedes consultar. Pero ten cuidado, no te expongas. Puede ser que no todo salga como te lo propongas"._

Hermione metió la tarjeta en la bolsa e intentó alejarse de Draco sin mucho éxito; el chico se le había pegado como una deliciosa e irresistible lapa. Tomó asiento en la silla más próxima, con el ceño fruncido y un brillo suspicaz en sus ojos avellana, y cuando Draco se aproximó sigilosamente a ella con la intención de reanudar la sesión de besos, ella lo detuvo mostrándole la palma de la mano.

Draco vio cómo los ojos de la joven se abrían desmesuradamente y percibió que había comprendido algo muy importante.

¡Los profesores! Se reprendió mentalmente por no haber pensado en ellos antes. Seguro la profesora McGonagall o el profesor Flitwick sabrían remediar aquel lío sin necesidad de ninguna estúpida Pócima Liberadora o como quiera que se llamara. ¡Por fin veía algo de luz al final del túnel! Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, presa de una mezcla de alivio y culpabilidad. Pedirle ayuda a la jefa de Gryffindor significaría admitir que había quebrantado las normas y había actuado de manera estúpida e impulsiva. Bueno, se dijo a si misma con resignación, todo sea por volver a Hogwarts a la normalidad.

Se preguntó porqué no había reparado en ellos a la hora del desayuno, pero rápidamente encontró la respuesta: había estado tan absorta observando a sus amigos que apenas había recordado la mesa de los profesores.

Una horrible idea cruzó su mente. ¿Y si _ellos _también habían cambiado? La tarjeta no especificaba a quiénes iba a afectar el conjuro, así que la posibilidad de que la profesora Sprout tuviera la barba por la cintura y de que Hagrid se hubiera hecho trencitas en su enmarañado pelo era muy grande. Se frotó las sienes, afligida. Si eso era así, entonces estaba perdida.

Draco esperó pacientemente a que Hermione terminara de sacar sus supuestas conclusiones o lo que fuera que estaba pensando, sentado frente a ella. Adoraba la manera en que su rostro se contraía cuando estaba preocupada por algo: el entrecejo arrugado, los labios apretados y ese encantador rubor en sus mejillas. Sonrió. Toda ella era adorable.

- ¿Todo bien, mi pequeño caramelito de miel?

- Te pedí por favor que no me llames así – graznó Hermione, asqueada. Una cosa era que le volvieran loca sus besos y otra muy diferente era que le agradaran sus apodos excesivamente melosos – Limítate a decirme Hermione, ¿está bien?

- Sí, cielo. Lo que tú digas – Hermione levantó la vista para comprobar si se estaba burlando de ella, pero no encontró el menor atisbo de mofa en el semblante de su "novio por una hora". Al parecer, su pedido le había entrado por un oído y salido por el otro. Se levantó con decisión. Resolvió ir a visitar a la profesora McGonagall en primer lugar; después de todo ella era su favorita.

Dudó antes de pedirle a Malfoy que se separaran para que él pudiera ir a busca a Snape. El estado de idiotez enamoradiza en el que se encontraba hacía mucho más difícil cualquier progreso que pudieran alcanzar. Decidió llevarlo consigo, ya que a fin de cuentas no le desagradaba tanto su compañía. Sólo tendría que mantener la boca cerrada por… media hora más, y entonces volvería a ser arrogante y presumido como lo había sido toda su vida.

Malfoy seguía allí, mirándola hipnotizado como si ella fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Se sonrojó violentamente. Nunca alguien la había mirado de esa forma; bueno, a excepción de Viktor Krum. Pero ni siquiera él la había podido transformar en un manojo de nervios con un simple beso.

Bufó. Si seguía haciéndose a la idea de que Malfoy era un romántico incurable, terminaría convenciéndose irrefutablemente de ello. Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la salida, abriendo la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido. Volteó, recordando súbitamente el juego que había quedado armado allí, junto con el caldero. Debería asegurar la puerta con un hechizo, ya que si bien el aula no era la más concurrida del castillo, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien aparte de ellos dos ingresara.

Draco la siguió como un dócil corderito, y al detenerse junto a ella en el umbral, le preguntó en voz baja, evidentemente divertido:

- ¿De quién nos estamos escondiendo, mi amor?

- De nadie, Draco, de nadie. Vámonos de aquí – murmuró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Apuntó con su varita a la cerradura y ésta emitió un sonoro crujido, como si no hubiese sido utilizada en años. Hermione miró hacia ambos lados del desierto corredor, decidiendo qué rumbo tomar. Recordó que la profesora Mc Gonagall se encontraba en aquel momento en una de las aulas más grandes del segundo piso, en la clase de Transformaciones de quinto año.

Miró el reloj. Las doce menos veinte. Deberían darse prisa antes de que los tragara la masa de alumnos que cada mediodía se dirigían famélicos al Gran Salón. Tironeó de la mano de Draco y éste salió de su ensimismamiento, soltando uno de los rebeldes rizos de Hermione que había estado acariciando hasta el momento.

- ¿A dónde vamos, mi dulce de melaza? – preguntó en tono ingenuo, llegando rápidamente a la altura de su novia.

- Tengo que preguntarle algo a la profesora McGonagall, Draco – respondió con una sonrisa tierna y condescendiente. Draco le correspondió el gesto y rodeó su espalda con su brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Y por qué la prisa? Estábamos tan… _solos_ en aquella aula – Hermione notó el cambio inmediato en el tono de voz del chico y se apartó como repelida por una descarga eléctrica. Estar a menos de un metro de Malfoy era perjudicial para su cordura en ese momento. Debía evitar a toda costa que la besara de nuevo, o aquella caminata apresurada terminaría en una cama, o sobre un pupitre, o en el mismo suelo de piedra desnuda que ahora pisaban.

Frenó en seco y se paró frente a él, manteniendo una distancia prudencial y mirándolo con nerviosismo, reprimiendo las ganas de empujarlo y que rodara por las escaleras para que se le quitara lo dulzón.

_Eso no sería muy agradable, ¿verdad, Hermione? Aunque si lo mandan a la enfermería, tú podrías ser su enfermera a cargo de la guardia nocturna._

Una voz nueva surgió en su cabeza, hablando en un tono atrevido y pícaro. Hermione hizo caso omiso de la aparición y se dispuso a reprimir al muchacho. Éste le devolvía la mirada con tanto amor y ternura, que las duras palabras que había pensado escupirle descendieron por su garganta como puñales.

- Draco, escúchame con atención – comenzó, tomando su rostro con ambas manos en un gesto dulce. El chico volvió a exhibir su sonrisa perfecta y Hermione sintió cómo el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. Nuevamente se enfocó en su objetivo. – No, escúchame – lo detuvo al ver que acercaba sus labios a su boca con un brillo sediento en sus ojos grises – Debes portarte bien ahora, ¿sí? Hagamos un trato: primero me acompañas a hablar con la profesora McGonagall, y luego hacemos lo que tú quieras, ¿de acuerdo? – concluyó en un tono maternal.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? – preguntó con voz ronca, pero sin acortar la distancia entre ellos. Hermione vio cómo sus ojos grises se tornaban más oscuros y peligrosos, y supo al instante que su proposición no había sido la mejor. Tragó saliva, consolándose con la certeza de que cuando hubieran terminado de hablar con Minerva, él habría vuelto a su aristocrática realidad. Eso no la alegró mucho en particular: se permitió la libertad de reconocer que le gustaba más aquel Malfoy amable y atento, que el egocéntrico déspota de siempre.

- Lo que tú quieras – mintió. Draco pareció satisfecho, y la tomó de la mano dispuesto a seguirla fielmente. Hermione se esforzó para recordar qué camino era el que debían tomar a partir de allí para llegar al lugar indicado.

- El aula de McGonagall está por esa dirección. Ven, preciosa, sígueme – esta vez fue Draco el que lideró el paso. Hermione comprendió al instante el porqué de la prisa del muchacho, y una oleada de sentimientos encontrados la invadió de repente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿No crees que la profesora McGonagall debería cuidar un poco más su pelo?

- Sí, parece paja seca. Mi hermano me contó que el otro día vio cómo un enorme piojo saltaba de su barba al escritorio. ¡Tuvo que ir a la enfermería corriendo, del dolor de estómago! Vomitó tremendamente…

- Lo sé, es muy asquerosa. Debería pedirle consejos a Snape sobre cómo cuidar su cabello…

- ¡Ya basta, niños! – la voz fiera de Ginny silenció a los dos chicos que hasta ese momento habían estado charlando de manera ininterrumpida. Ginny volvió la vista al frente y se topó con Minerva McGonagall perforándola con la mirada, semi oculta por sus tupidas cejas. Ese día, con el pelo enmarañado como lo tenía y la barba llena de restos de pan tostado, a Ginny le dio más miedo que nunca, recordándole a uno de esos primitivos seres que había visto en un anuncio muggle. Nean… bueno, el nombre comenzaba así.

- ¿Algún problema, señorita Weasley? – preguntó en un tono marcadamente autoritario.

- No, profesora – respondió Ginny con voz queda. La profesora siguió explicando las propiedades de la transformación humana desde el punto de vista biológico, y la chica- chico se hundió en su asiento, avergonzada. Clavó sus ojos color chocolate en el reloj de pulsera que Harry le había regalado por su cumpleaños el año pasado, rogando silenciosamente que se hicieran las doce.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione y Draco llegaron al corredor en el que la profesora McGonagall estaba impartiendo clase en aquel momento. Draco aferraba la mano de Hermione con fuerza, como si pensara que ella iba a salir corriendo de un momento a otro.

Habían recorrido el último trecho en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando Draco le lanzaba miradas llenas de misterio a Hermione, quien se preguntaba constantemente el porqué de ese destello de júbilo en los ojos del joven. Percibió también cuán inestable era su estado de ánimo: en una de las breves conversaciones que habían mantenido a lo largo del camino ella había deslizado la posibilidad de separarse y él se había arrodillado a sus pies suplicándole que por favor no lo dejara. Hermione pensó que había enloquecido definitivamente, y cuando intentó tranquilizarlo convenciéndole de que no iba a abandonarlo, Draco recobró la alegría y la sonrisa de quinceañera enamorada en un segundo, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y que era su "pequeño pastelillo de calabaza".

Precisamente, esta declaración de amor había sido la que había instalado el silencio en Hermione, dejándola aturdida y shockeada por un buen rato.

- Bien, hemos llegado – la voz de Draco sonó ansiosa sobre el tenue murmullo que provenía de los salones y que iba in crescendo. Hermione salió de su sopor y le echó un vistazo al reloj con premura. ¡Las doce menos cinco pasadas! Debían salir de allí en ese preciso instante o los estudiantes hambrientos los aplastarían.

- Draco, quizás no sea buena idea esperar a la profesora aquí. Vamos al aula contigua, seguro está vacía – tiró con fuerza del brazo de Malfoy pero éste no se movió, sino que se quedó anclado al lugar en donde estaba parado, con una sonrisa radiante y una mirada de cachorrito abandonado muy convincente, en opinión de Hermione.

- Dame un beso y voy a donde tú quieras – pidió Draco, con la misma voz que habría empleado para confesar que había cometido una travesura. Hermione resopló de fastidio. Se había comportado bastante bien hasta el momento; no se había acercado lo suficiente y la había acorralado contra la pared sólo una vez, de la que Hermione se zafó a regañadientes. ¿Por qué tenía que empezar a complicar las cosas justo ahora?

- No creo que sea buena idea, Draco. Vamos al salón vacío y te beso allí adentro, ¿sí? – procuró sonar seductora. Habría jurado que Draco aceptaría su propuesta sin dudarlo ni siquiera un segundo, pero en lugar de eso, volvió a enlazar sus brazos alrededor de ella. Hermione recordó con pavor al calamar gigante.

- Vamos, preciosa, es sólo un beso. No va a dolerte, un pequeño besito y ya, lo prometo – aseguró Draco con su mejor sonrisa de vendedor, en un tono zalamero y persuasivo. Hermione, consciente de que le quedaba tan sólo un minuto, perdió la paciencia y se rindió sin luchar.

- Maldita sea, ¡está bien!, pero júrame que es sólo un pequeño beso. Nada de lengua.

- Nada de lengua, lo juro – Draco cruzó los dedos por detrás de la espalda de Hermione, y tomando el rostro de la chica con ambas manos, como si estuviera sujetando algo de incalculable valor, procedió a juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Se limitó a acariciar la superficie de sus labios con ternura y suavidad, pero ella podía palpar el gran esfuerzo que él estaba realizando para refrenar sus emociones. Se preguntó si él había sentido lo mismo que ella cuando la había besado, y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, rozó con su lengua el labio inferior de Draco.

Y ése fue el detonante. Draco se había estado conteniendo durante todo el maldito camino para no besarla, ni tocarla, ni abrazarla. Había luchado contra el impulso invasivo de encerrarla en su habitación y hacerla suya, hacerla tocar el cielo con las manos y que gritara su nombre entre gemidos mientras le arañaba la espalda. Y ahora ella tenía el valor de jugarle sucio. Sonrió con malicia para sus adentros. Adiós al pequeño beso.

Hermione sintió cómo la lengua de Draco se adentraba una vez más en su boca, reconociendo el terreno, y se preparó para abandonarse nuevamente al placer, a la lujuria. Pero una voz ronca, muy parecida a la de Hagrid, acabó en un segundo con el éxtasis en el que se hallaba sumergida

- ¡DRACO! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott habían aparecido de la nada, ambos con sendas miradas de desconcierto y repugnancia. Hermione abrió los ojos, paralizada, y se encontró con los grises de Draco. Una chispa de diversión había surgido en ellos.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Theo? – preguntó como quien comenta el lindo día que hace afuera.

- ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? ¡Estás besándote con Granger! ¡Con una sangre sucia!

_Al menos algo no ha cambiado_, pensó Hermione con ironía al ver el desprecio en el semblante de Nott y Zabini, el mismo que tantas otras veces había visto en Malfoy. La estúpida superioridad de los sangre pura se mantenía vigente.

Escuchó un leve pitido proveniente de su reloj. La aguja mayor y la menor, unidas señalando un solo número. Las doce del mediodía.

Vio las puertas de las aulas abrirse estrepitosamente, los alumnos saliendo en tropel, y supo con seguridad que ése era su fin.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Malfoy, quítale las manos de encima a Hermione ahora! –rugió Ginny, apuntando con su varita al pecho de Draco. Éste, sin dejar de abrazarla, se colocó delante de ella en gesto protector. Espiando por encima del hombro del chico, Hermione calculó rápidamente la cantidad de alumnos que había en aquel abarrotado corredor. Más de cincuenta, eso seguro. Maldición.

- Mejor dicho, que la sangre sucia se aparte de Draco ya – Pansy se abrió paso a codazos entre la multitud que se había congregado para presenciar la escena, todos estupefactos. No tardó en apuntar a Ginny con su varita. No le temblaría la mano para atacar a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimar a su futuro novio. Y menos, si tenía que lastimar a esa estúpida y entrometida Weasley.

- Baja la varita, comadreja peluda. Como oses lanzarle un hechizo a Draco yo...

- ¿Tú _qué_? – la desafió Ginny con una sonrisa burlona. Ambas chicas- chico comenzaron a acercarse, con un brillo asesino en la mirada, y todo parecía indicar que iban a pelearse hasta morir, pero en ese momento la voz femenina y preocupada de Harry consiguió retenerlas.

- ¿Ginny, qué es lo que está sucediendo? – preguntó en un hilo de voz al llegar junto a su novia. Ron cayó de sopetón detrás de él, empujando a la concurrencia. Ginny, sin romper el contacto visual con Pansy, señaló con la cabeza a Draco y a Hermione. Harry y Ron soltaron agudos grititos, tapándose la boca con las manos y dando pequeños saltos en el lugar.

- ¡Suelta a mi amiga, Malfoy! – chilló Harry, sacando su varita del bolsillo de la mochila.

- ¡Sí, suéltala! – Ron secundó a su amigo, sacando él también la varita.

- Por primera vez, debo decir que estoy de acuerdo contigo, Weasley – admitió Blaise. Él y Theodore sacaron sus varitas de sus túnicas con un movimiento idéntico que parecía ensayado, y las dirigieron hacia Harry y Ron respectivamente.

Hermione nunca había presenciado un partido de tenis, pero supuso que debía ser bastante parecido, si no igual, al ambiente que se había establecido en aquel momento en el pasillo.

Pansy y Ginny se miraban fijamente, ajenas a todo y a todos, olvidando rápidamente por qué había comenzado la pelea en primer lugar. Harry y Ron apuntando con sus varitas a Draco, quien permanecía impertérrito, y Nott y Zabini apuntándoles a sus amigos, haciendo tintinear las pulseras de plata que llevaban en sus muñecas. Y actuando de escenografía, los alumnos de Slytherin, de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw, debatiéndose entre observarlos a Draco y a ella con decepción e incredulidad, o a los duelistas con expectación, aguardando a que comenzara la batalla. Se preguntó dónde diantres se habían metido los profesores, que normalmente acudían en el acto a neutralizar situaciones como aquella.

La voz de Draco rompió el silencio sepulcral que se había instalado en el aire.

- Todos, bajen las varitas. Ya – ordenó, con voz fría e impersonal. Hermione creyó reconocer al Malfoy de siempre y creyó que el hechizo había terminado – Hermione Granger es mi novia, y nada de lo que hagan o digan va a separarnos.

Sacudió la cabeza en señal de negligencia. Malfoy no podría haber dicho semejante idiotez, ¡justo en aquel momento, cuando todos parecían querer asesinarlos! Retrocedió unos centímetros, percibiendo la estampida a punto de desatarse.

Todo el mundo se hallaba en posición de combate, listos para abalanzarse sobre ellos en cuestión de segundos. Draco, inmutable, no cedió un ápice.

- Draco, sé que eres muy valiente y eso me encanta… - en sus marcas – pero por lo que más quieras – listos - ¡CORRE!

* * *

**Aclaración: el término "machete" se utiliza en mi país para darle nombre a los famosos papelitos que utilizan los estudiantes para copiarse en los exámenes. No encontré una palabra más apropiada. Sepan disculpar las molestias xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**


	5. ¿Acaso se han vuelto locos? ¿Gay, yo?

**Perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza. Tuve problemas con la compu y a eso se le sumaron problemas personales... en fin. Espero que lo disfruten, y ya saben: acepto críticas, sugerencias, emails de amenaza, lo que gusten.**

**Gracias totales por los reviews, me hace superduper feliz que apoyen mis historias y sobre todo ésta xD**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo V: Mi pequeño arándano**

Draco, tan ocupado como se encontraba en su papel de héroe valiente y masculino, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que más de cincuenta estudiantes, entre ellos sus amigos, iban a lanzarle maldiciones asesinas al mismo tiempo. Para cuando dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, notó que Hermione ya le había sacado una considerable ventaja. Sin embargo, debido a su excelente estado físico producto de los arduos entrenamientos de Quidditch, no demoró mucho para alcanzarla.

- ¿Por qué nos persiguen, dulce bombón de chocolate? – preguntó con ingenuidad. Hermione, con el cabello aún más revuelto de lo habitual a causa de la persecución y un brillo de demencia en sus ojos castaños, lo miró como si le hubiera preguntado cuánto era dos más dos. ¿Todavía seguía en aquel estado de estupidez? Le echó un vistazo a su semblante, parpadeando rápidamente para cerciorarse de lo que estaba viendo. Malfoy parecía estar corriendo por un bosque calmo y apacible, y no se mostraba preocupado en lo más mínimo por salvar su pellejo. Para él, esto no era más que un agradable paseo junto a su amada. Frunció el ceño, haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo por no lanzarle un hechizo mocomurciélago a sus ceniciento y sonriente rostro.

_Yo que tú me concentraría más en conservar la vida, Hermione. Los salvajes y las remilgadas les están pisando los talones._

Por primera vez, estuvo de acuerdo en obedecer a la impertinente vocecita. Los demás se encontraban a escasos metros de ellos, gritando de manera ininteligible y blandiendo amenazadoramente sus varitas. De entre todas las voces, sólo se destacaban la de Zabini y la de Ron, ambos aullando a todo el volumen que le permitían sus voces femeninas y recatadas.

Tomó de la mano a Draco, quien hasta ese momento había estado contemplando con embelesada atención las pecas de sus mejillas, y tironeó de ella para acercarlo más a él. A casi un metro de ella se abría una bifurcación: si recordaba bien, aquel corredor desembocaba en otro que los llevaría al aula desierta y olvidada en donde habían dejado encerrado el aún más olvidado juego. El quid de la cuestión. Era un recorrido bastante laberíntico, pero funcionaría para que los perdieran de vista. Su corazón pedía a gritos un descanso y sus pulmones no daban más, exigidos al máximo con la maratón improvisada que transcurría allí.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron sendas miradas de entendimiento. Preveían perfectamente lo que Hermione iba a tratar de hacer, por lo que con un gesto de la mano indicaron a Blaise, Theo y al resto que retrocedieran levemente y que disminuyeran la velocidad de sus piernas, pero no lo suficiente como para que la pareja pensara que habían dejado de seguirlos.

Hermione observó por el rabillo del ojo a la turba iracunda, que parecía haberse aplacado con los gritos, pero no daba señales de rendirse en su cacería. Era momento de actuar.

Sería una maniobra fácil de adivinar para sus amigos; después de todo, conocía a la perfección los implacables reflejos de Harry. Rogó porque las recientes cualidades femeninas que había aprehendido lo hubieran hecho más lento, aferrando con fuerza la mano nívea y floja de Draco, llegó a la bifurcación. Amagó con disparar para el lado izquierdo, y así lo pensó Draco, pero en menos de un segundo cambió de rumbo y se alejó de la muchedumbre a toda velocidad en dirección contraria. El chico la siguió dócilmente y los demás la perdieron de vista.

Harry se detuvo antes de doblar el corredor, apoyándose sobre una armadura para recuperar el aliento. El resto de los alumnos lo imitó, y Theo, cojeando suavemente, se acercó a Ron con un gesto de irritación.

- Y bien, Weasley, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Les hemos perdido el rastro – comenzó a quejarse, pero la mano levantada de Harry lo interrumpió.

Theo vio un destello de superioridad en los ojos verde esmeralda del joven, y se preguntó qué diantres era lo que Potter y la comadreja con exceso de maquillaje estaban planeando. Blaise también se acercó, enarcando las cejas con expectación.

- Han tomado… -Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire y prosiguió – han escapado por un corredor sin salida. El final desemboca en un aula en desuso. Una puerta falsa. Es un corredor sin salida – miró subrepticiamente a Ron y éste comprendió. No por nada tenían el Mapa del Merodeador, que además de servir para encontrar a quien desearan, les permitía conocer a fondo cada rincón del castillo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué rayos no los seguimos? – inquirió Blaise, ofuscado.

- Tengo una idea – respondió Harry con malicia – Vamos a dividirnos. Un grupo los va a seguir en esta dirección – señaló el camino que Hermione había tomado – y el resto irá por allá – todos voltearon hacia el camino contrario. – Yo voy a ir en esa dirección, junto con Ron, Ginny y algunos más. Zabini, tú y Nott van a dirigirse hacia el otro lado con los demás. En silencio. – los detuvo al ver que ya se aprestaban a ponerse en marcha – Si actúan con sigilo, Hermione no los descubrirá – concluyó con su afinada voz musical.

Blaise asintió, conforme con lo acordado, y le hizo señas a Theo para que lo siguiera. La cojera de su amigo no pasó desapercibida ante sus ojos.

- ¿Estás bien, cielo? ¿Qué sucede? – quiso saber, escudriñándolo de pies a cabeza. Se detuvo en los pies del chico, enfundados en unos elegantes zapatos negros de invierno. Era evidente que le quedaban muy ajustados, debido a las toscas y anchas patas de las que su propietario siempre se quejaba, llamándolas "mis gigantes imperfecciones". Soltó una risita por lo bajo, que sin embargo fue claramente audible para Theo.

- Oye, ¡no te rías! – le pegó suavemente en el hombro, fingiendo ofenderse – Estos zapatos me están matando – el tono de su voz denotaba el dolor que le causaba el calzado, junto con el labio inferior que sus dientes se empeñaban en morder. Blaise rodó los ojos con exasperación, y con un ademán de su varita los finos zapatos fueron reemplazados por unas prácticas y cómodas zapatillas rojas y blancas. Theo le agradeció con una sonrisa radiante.

- Eso está mucho mejor – suspiró de alivio y Blaise lo tomó del brazo con suavidad, instándolo a que se apresuraran. Potter y su equipo todavía seguían allí, fulminándolos con la mirada. Se dirigió hacia él con toda la frialdad de la que era capaz, ya que a fin de cuentas, el hecho de trabajaran juntos no significaba que iban a transformarse en amigos incondicionales. El ruidito que hacían los zapatos de tacón de Finnigan al golpear el suelo estuvo a punto de sacarlo de quicio.

- Ya estamos listos, Potter.

- Al fin. Bueno, en marcha. Creo… creo que ya cada uno sabe con quién tiene que ir – titubeó, removiéndose con incomodidad. Los de Slytherin no lo acompañarían ni aunque les pagara, y los Gryffindors tampoco seguirían a Nott. Los estudiantes con el escudo verde se aproximaron a sus líderes, lanzando miradas reacias de vez en cuando al grupo formado frente a ellos. _Obviamente_, pensó Theo, _todo el mundo va a seguir a San Potter_. Un numeroso enjambre se había congregado en torno a Harry y Ron, todos ansiosos por encontrar a la pareja fugitiva.

Lejos de lamentarse, suspiró de alivio para sus adentros. Se llevaba mejor con la gente de su propia casa y no se encontraba de humor como para tener que arrastrar consigo a un tarado de Ravenclaw o peor aún, de Hufflepuff.

Un silencio absoluto se hizo presente en el ambiente y ambos grupos se dirigieron hacia su objetivo por el lugar asignado. No dejó de asesinar con la mirada a Weasley hasta que se topó de sopetón con la colosal espalda de su amigo. Blaise volteó súbitamente, y le hizo señas a Harry para que se acercara a él. El chico obedeció, no sin cierta reticencia.

Ron, a través del veloz batir de sus pestañas arqueadas, vio cómo Zabini se inclinaba sobre Harry para susurrarle algo al oído, y luego de unos instantes de meditarlo, éste asentía levemente. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de todo el mundo, y la muchedumbre entera clavó la vista en su amigo.

- Ejem… Aquí, Zabini ha tenido una idea que considero mejor… - se revolvió el pelo con cuidada despreocupación y señaló al grupo comandado por él con un gesto de la mano, indicándoles que avanzaran hacia él. Blaise lo imitó, y Theo no tardó en colocarse a su lado, secundándolo.

- He decidido que lo mejor será que los chicos vayan por el lado de Potter, con él como líder – Harry masculló unas palabrotas y el otro reprimió una sonrisa – y las chicas conmigo. ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

Un rápido vistazo a la multitud le hizo saber que jamás estarían de acuerdo, pero no podían perder mucho más tiempo, así que se tomó la libertad de decidir por ellos.

- Perfecto, todos están de acuerdo con mi plan – enfatizó el mi, y Harry le dirigió una mirada cargada de incredulidad. - ¿Qué? No siempre debes ser la voz cantante, cara rajada – le sonrió con suficiencia y el joven se limitó a volverse hacia su amigo, meneando las caderas con deliberación.

- Vámonos, Harry. Yo me voy contigo – susurró Ron con desprecio. El resto no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a Blaise, y viendo que Harry no iba a objetar su decisión, los grupos se desintegraron.

De esta manera, los chicos siguieron a Blaise, quejándose en voz baja de lo mucho que les dolían los pies y de los despeinados que estaban. Y las chicas a Harry, regalándose ocasionalmente un puñetazo y bromeando tan alto como el joven se los permitía. El líder rodó los ojos, hastiado.

¿Sigilo no era una palabra que se hallara en su diccionario, o sí?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A una breve distancia de donde se hallaban sus posibles captores, Hermione se estremecía violentamente, observando con desesperación la puerta que se encontraba unos metros más adelante y que a todas luces se notaba que no era más que un rectángulo pintado sobre la pared de piedra.

¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado? Se sentía una completa estúpida, y la frustración la inundó. Se dejó caer pesadamente, apoyando la espalda contra la pared más próxima, y se aferró a la varita cual tabla de salvación. Si la encontraban, ella no iba a rendirse sin luchar. Aunque cada fibra de su ser le gritara lo contrario.

Estaba agotada. Apenas había desayunado por la mañana y había estado casi toda la mañana andando de un lado a otro del castillo. Para colmo, no habían avanzado para nada con la dichosa poción, y al colocar su muñeca frente a su rostro para averiguar la hora, una profunda desazón acompañó a la frustración. Ya eran casi las doce y veinte.

Draco, quien había estado observando atentamente a su abatida novia hasta ese momento, vio cómo ella se derrumbaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, esparciéndose por sus mejillas como el agua contenida de un dique. Con cautela y lentitud, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. El delicioso aroma de la chica llenó sus fosas nasales.

_Detente, semental. Éste no es momento para besuqueos. Tu chica te necesita._

Tomó una de las pequeñas y agarrotadas manos de Hermione y la apresó entre las suyas, tratando de que el frío sucumbiera ante el calor. La chica salió bruscamente del sopor y lo miró fijamente, demasiado cansada para replicar.

El amor y la ternura que había en los ojos de Draco la desarmaron. En aquel momento, con toda esa gente enfadada acercándose y con cada célula de su cuerpo exhausta, no le importó. No le importó que él fuera su enemigo natural, que cuando toda la parafernalia del hechizo terminara volvería a odiarla, que en realidad no la amaba. No le interesó, porque necesitaba un abrazo.

Un abrazo reconfortante, cálido, un refugio en donde guarecerse hasta que la tormenta pasara. Retiró su mano de entre las del muchacho y acarició lentamente su rostro, maravillándose de la textura de su piel, de sus rasgos marcados, de su perfección. Deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios admirando lo apetecibles que lucían, y una sonrisa tenue asomó a sus labios. Claro que eran apetecibles. Ella ya los había probado.

Mientras Hermione continuaba con la exploración, Draco la contemplaba con avidez y dulzura. Se quedó muy quieto mientras ella lo acariciaba, temeroso de que ante cualquier movimiento la chica se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo. Grabó cada milímetro de piel en su mente, seguro de que no había nada más hermoso en todo el mundo que ella. ¿Acaso no era la mujer perfecta? Amaba sus ojos castaños, capaces de reflejar pasión e inocencia al mismo tiempo. Amaba sus labios, que podían prodigarle el más exquisito de los placeres. Amaba todas y cada una de las pecas desperdigadas por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Amaba sus manos diminutas y torpes, que lo llevaban al cielo y al infierno con la misma intensidad. Hacer el amor con ella era como entrar en una nueva y excitante dimensión, donde nada podía dañarlo y el calor de su cuerpo era lo único que necesitaba para vivir.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no notó que Hermione había apoyado su cabeza sobre su hombro. La humedad repentina en ese sector de su túnica lo sacó de las cavilaciones. Comprendiendo repentinamente lo que Hermione necesitaba, la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó apegándola a él.

Permanecieron así durante unos minutos que a ellos se les antojaron eternos, y cada vez que Draco rompía la quietud para besarla de manera casta en los labios, ella no oponía resistencia.

Hermione creía haberse quedado dormida, pero se aseguró de lo contrario cuando la voz de troll de Ginny irrumpió en la estancia.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Con las manos en la masa otra vez, hurón! – le espetó con dureza. Draco abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la multitud que había dejado atrás hacía unos instantes, dividida en dos bandos. Pudo ver a Blaise seguido de Theodore, respaldados por un grupo grande de chicos, y a Potter por el otro lado, junto a las chicas. Todas ellas observaban fieramente a Hermione, quien todavía yacía en el piso, desmadejada.

- ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste, Malfoy? – ladró Harry con su voz melodiosa, apuntándole con la varita. Draco no se inmutó, pero retrocedió un paso, tanteando su bolsillo en busca de su propia vara. ¿Por qué Hermione seguía allí tirada? Él jamás le haría daño, pero sus amiguitos gallardos pensaban lo contrario. Cuánto los odiaba.

- Yo no le he hecho nada, Potter – respondió con tranquilidad y una sonrisa de falsa cortesía. Blaise se adelantó hacia él y Theo lo siguió. Ambos dirigieron sus varitas hacia Harry y Ron se apresuró a salir en su defensa.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez iban a empezar con aquella fantochada.

- Si Draco dice que no le ha hecho nada, no le ha hecho nada. Nos unimos para atraparlos pero hasta aquí llegó la alianza – declaró Theo con brusquedad.

- Y entonces dime, ¿porqué mi amiga está allí, retorciéndose como si la hubieran lastimado? – contraatacó Ron, señalando con la cabeza al cuerpo inerte de Hermione.

- Yo responderé esa pregunta, Weasley.

Draco suspiró con resignación. Había estado esperando con indiferencia a que terminara aquel insufrible intercambio de amenazas, pero la pregunta de la comadreja había abierto un abismo a sus pies. Ésta decididamente no era la forma en que sus amigos y los de Hermione debían enterarse de aquello, pero de no actuar pronto el cara rajada y Weasley terminarían de convencerse de que él en realidad había lastimado a su novia. Ni siquiera sabía con seguridad si era cierto, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella del asunto. No tenía tiempo ni imaginación para pensar en coartadas alternativas, por lo que armándose de valor, seguro de que su declaración iba a desatar el verdadero caos, despegó los labios para responderle a su inquisidor:

- Hermione se siente… descompuesta. El correr la dejó muy cansada – hizo una pausa para reprender con la mirada a Harry y a Ron, cuyos semblantes enrojecieron aún más a causa del polvo – Hermione… - cerró los ojos y tomó su varita – Hermione está em… embarazada.

La aludida abrió los ojos como platos. Se levantó de un salto, ante la sorpresa de la desorbitada audiencia, y se acercó a Draco por detrás, completa y totalmente aturdida. El joven percibió los pasos de la chica y atinó a tomarla de la mano, posicionándola a sus espaldas para protegerla.

Hermione se soltó del contacto como si éste le hubiera quemado, y apartándose los mechones de cabello enmarañado, se dirigió a su "novio por una hora" elevando el tono de su voz tres niveles por encima de lo normal.

- ¿Qué yo qué? ¿Qué yo QUÉ, Draco? ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? Tú y yo ni siquiera hemos… - se detuvo de repente, con un evidente rubor escarlata desde la frente hasta la barbilla. El semblante contraído de Harry y Ron se relajó visiblemente, pero Theo y Blaise todavía miraban a Draco con el horror plasmado en sus rostros. El joven, olvidándose de que la multitud no despegaba la vista de él, se acercó a Hermione con ánimo conciliador.

- Vamos, preciosa, no me mientas. Tú sabes que estás esperando un…

- ¡No! ¡No le crean, es mentira! ¡Mentira! – chilló Hermione. Su actitud psicótica hizo que todos excepto sus amigos y Zabini y Nott se apartaran prudentemente de la escena.

- ¡Por supuesto que es mentira! – gritó Theo, perdiendo el control. A su lado, Blaise asentía fervientemente – Draco no puede haberte embarazado, ¡es imposible!

- ¿Porqué es imposible, Theodore? Explícate – la voz de Draco era aterciopelada, pero Hermione, Theo y Blaise supieron que en cualquier momento su furia estallaría.

- Porque… - comenzó Theo en un hilillo de voz – porque – le lanzó un silencioso pedido de auxilio a Blaise, quien se hallaba en el mismo estado de desesperación – bueno, pues porque… - la voz de Theo terminó de quebrarse y Blaise escupió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- ¡Porque sabemos que eres gay!

Blaise soltó un gritito y se prendió del brazo de Theo. Su amigo no estaba mucho menos asustado que él.

Una fracción de segundo en mortal silencio, y luego la platea femenina de Hogwarts allí presente comenzó a desternillarse de risa. Se doblaban aferrándose a sus compañeras para no perder el equilibrio mientras proferían aullidos descomunales, señalando groseramente a Draco con el dedo índice y haciendo gestos de burla que escandalizaron a los chicos.

En su grupo, en tanto, sólo había miradas de comprensión, extrañeza y alguna que otra de repulsión.

Harry y Ron permanecían impasibles, aunque el primero se estaba esforzando lo suficiente como para no reírse y el segundo se mordía el labio inferior evitando que una sonrisa aflorara a sus labios.

Theo y Blaise, mientras tanto, permanecían abrazados el uno al otro con los ojos cerrados, esperando las represalias que no tardarían en llegar.

Hermione, quien se encontraba de frente a Draco, vio sus puños fuertemente apretados y aquella familiar ira en sus ojos grises, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Malfoy, el narcisista, déspota e infeliz de Malfoy, había regresado. La acometió el súbito impulso de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo al ver que él volvía a darle la espalda. Destilaba un desprecio tal, que no pudo evitar retroceder un buen trecho inconscientemente.

Las risas de las chicas se detuvieron al instante y los chicos se apartaron la máximo posible de ellas, a sabiendas de lo que podía llegar a sucederles.

Theo dejó escapar un gemido y Blaise volvió a soltar un grito frenético. Los dos seguían aferrados como sanguijuelas. Harry y Ron prepararon sus varitas dentro de los bolsillos de sus túnicas. La bronca de Malfoy se veía venir monumental.

- Repite lo que dijiste, Zabini – masculló. Blaise negó con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible, el miedo brillando en sus orbes húmedos.

- Repite lo que dijiste. Ahora.

De dos zancadas, Draco acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo tomó bruscamente por el cuello de la túnica. Theo dejó libre a su amigo y corrió a esconderse cobardemente detrás de Millicent, pálida como el papel.

- Yo… no dije nada, no dije nada… fue una estupidez, Draco, ¡por favor, no me hagas daño! – suplicó con voz aguda, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, al verse librado del agarre del joven. Draco le dedicó una última mirada amedrentadora al público y acto seguido caminó con pasos largos y lánguidos hacia el lugar en donde Hermione se encontraba. La chica trató de detenerlo, de articular una queja, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fueron balbuceos. Un Malfoy en estado salvaje era muy peligroso.

Draco, sin modificar la expresión de granito de su semblante, se limitó a rodear su cintura con uno de sus brazos de manera brusca y posesiva. Con el brazo libre, colocó su mano sobre su nuca, debajo de su cabello, y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Lo último que Hermione pudo vislumbrar antes de hacer contacto con la boca del joven fue la oscuridad, la oscuridad insondable de sus ojos…

Y la estaba besando otra vez, pero ése no era precisamente un beso dulce y cadencioso. Era rudo, abrupto, impersonal. No era el Draco que ella había conocido y soportado durante una hora. Era el Malfoy real. Auténtico.

Por eso el fuego que abrasaba sus labios era su marca personal. No se parecía en nada a algo que ella hubiera experimentado, y mucho menos al calor agradable y suave que los besos anteriores le habían hecho sentir.

Draco acariciaba su lengua a su antojo, la entrelazaba, recorría rápidamente el cielo de su boca para volver a arremeter con furia. No había cariño, ni amor, ni ternura en aquel beso. No era para nada lo que ella esperaba de un beso.

Por eso le encantaba. Por eso sentía que por más que sus labios jamás volvieran a rozarse, el fuego seguiría allí, quemándolo todo y aniquilando cualquier otra sensación. No le importaba que él la estuviera besando por el puro y simple hecho de demostrarle a Nott que él era heterosexual. No le importaba en lo más mínimo, mientras la siguiera besando. De forma salvaje, primitiva. Despertando todos y cada uno de sus instintos básicos.

Haciéndola sentir poderosa, libre, haciéndola renunciar a sus valores y su moral para adentrarse con él en el infierno.

Un infierno al que sus labios letales la habían conducido.

El gemido que había estado conteniendo durante aquellos escasos segundos de gloria finalmente se escapó, más gutural y ronco de lo que ella habría deseado.

Draco lo oyó y supo que había llegado demasiado lejos. Con un ademán igual de brusco que el beso, se separó lentamente de Hermione. Al encontrarse con los ojos de la chica cerrados, las mejillas arreboladas y los labios rojos y marcados, lo invadió una sensación de satisfacción total. Apartándole con lentitud el pelo de los hombros, se inclinó para susurrarle al oído, en su mejor voz seductora:

- Una vez probados mis labios, no querrás que nadie más vuelva a besarte en tu vida. Recuérdalo, Granger.

Hermione abrió los ojos paulatinamente, ubicándose en tiempo y espacio. Malfoy se encontraba de espaldas a ella, con los brazos extendidos, y la muchedumbre los observaba a ambos con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Alguien más dispuesto a dudar de mi hombría?

El grupo femenino en pleno negó con la cabeza, sin siquiera pensar en contradecirlo. Poco a poco, la multitud se despejó entre murmullos y exclamaciones. Sólo permanecieron allí Theo, Blaise, Harry y Ron, clavados al piso, mirándolos con idénticas expresiones inescrutables.

- ¿Terminaste con la demostración, Malfoy? – inquirió Harry con sorna, tomando del brazo a la desprevenida y atontada Hermione y jalándola hacia sí – Mi amiga se viene con nosotros, si no te molesta.

- Draco vuelve con nosotros, Potter. No creo que quiera volver a estar a menos de cien metros de la sangre sucia después de esto – se mofó Theo con una sonrisa cruel. Ron reaccionó ante el insulto y trató de abalanzarse sobre el joven, pero Harry lo detuvo agarrándolo por el pelo. Ron hizo un mohín de dolor y retrocedió.

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no–me- toques-el-pelo! – lo retó en voz baja. Harry se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la salud capilar de Ron, y se las apañó para sujetar con más fuerza a Hermione, quien luchaba por soltarse a toda costa.

Blaise hacía lo propio con Draco, sin acercarse lo suficiente como para que Draco lo golpeara o le echara una maldición. Él también, por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, se empeñaba en acercarse a la sabelotodo.

- Vamos, Draco – la voz de Theo resonó con potencia en las paredes del corredor, tan autoritaria como su feminidad se lo concedía. Draco obedeció como un autómata y comenzó a caminar detrás de sus todavía temerosos amigos, volteándose de tanto en tanto para observar la ansiosa expresión de Granger. Parecía estar buscándole con la mirada, mientras se alejaba del brazo de San Potter en sentido contrario. ¿Querría decirle algo?

Esperó pacientemente hasta que la chica volviera a mirarlo, y una vez que establecieron contacto visual, la atención de Draco se concentró en su boca. Hermione repitió en silencio la misma palabra varias veces, haciendo la mímica con sus labios. Pensó que Malfoy no la había entendido, al no recibir señal alguna de él, pero justo antes de doblar la esquina percibió con alivio cómo el muchacho asentía una sola vez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Genial, Draco. Son la una menos cuarto, casi la una menos diez, y no tendremos tiempo ni de tomar un vaso de jugo de calabaza. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con Granger, se puede saber?

No se molestó en responder. Un poco más lejos, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione tampoco respondió a las preguntas de sus amigos.

- ¿Te sucede algo, Hermione? Deberías comer, hoy casi no desayunaste – sugirió Harry con dulzura. Ginny, con los carrillos hinchados, farfulló algo similar y roció de comida a su hermano, quien se limpió el dorso de la mano con asco.

- Ginny, ¿podrías ser más cuidadosa para comer? Los escregutos de cola explosiva son más educados que tú.

- Yo trago como se me da la gana, Ronnie. No me van tus modales de señorita – replicó Ginny con desdén. Ron rodó los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en su novia. Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro para que volteara a verle, pero por alguna razón Lavender se encontraba tan ensimismada en su conversación con Parvati que había olvidado prodigarle los mimos a los que lo tenía acostumbrado. Apretó los labios con fuerza y contuvo las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. No quería montar un escándalo y menos con la de escándalos que había habido ese día. Todas aquellas personas que habían presenciado la huida de Hermione y Malfoy ahora se desvivían por obtener una vista privilegiada de él o de ella, o uno de los chismes que rápidamente Dean y Seamus habían hecho circular por el colegio.

Bufó. Aquel par no hacía más que molestar a la gente con sus estúpidos cotorreos.

Trató de entablar conversación con su amigo, pero éste estaba muy ocupado realizando una inspección general a la boca de su hermana. Miró adrede hacia otro lado para evitar las náuseas, y se topó con la expresión desconcertada y distante de su amiga. Pobrecilla. Seguramente el haber besado al hurón la había dejado en estado de shock.

De otra manera, ¿por qué mantendría la mirada fija en McGonagall?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

En muy pocas ocasiones Draco había experimentado un dejavú. La última vez, a los trece años.

Pero allí estaba, reviviendo la mañana de aquel día horrible en el que el mundo se había vuelto del revés. Granger se encontraba de espaldas a él, pero podría apostar toda su fortuna a que ambos compartían la misma sensación de aturdimiento. Y no se equivocaría.

Los dos mantenían la mirada fija en sus profesores favoritos. Draco, de acuerdo con la petición de la chica, tendría que buscar a Severus para que los ayudara. Estaba completamente seguro de que él tendría la solución exacta para aquel problema, como siempre la tenía para todo.

Toda esa seguridad se desvaneció al entrar al Gran Salón y encontrarlo en su lugar de siempre.

La única palabra amable que podía usar para describirlo era "irreconocible". No quedaba rastro de la piel cetrina ni del pelo grasiento, tampoco de la túnica negra que lo caracterizaba. Su pelo brillaba de manera impresionante, límpido y refulgente a la luz del sol que se colaba por los ventanales. Su piel lucía fresca y rozagante, como la de un niño, y en sus ojos se leían la paz y la tranquilidad que Draco no había conocido nunca en él. Era como si la persona más amable y generosa del planeta se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo y de su mente.

Gracias a Merlín no llevaba maquillaje. Ése hubiera sido el principio del fin. Un colapso nervioso.

Desvió la vista a propósito, al notar que Severus interrumpía su alegre conversación con la profesora Vector para mirarle. Su foco de atención se posó en McGonagall, y de no tener presente la amargura y la desazón de la situación hubiera soltado una risotada.

El habitual rodete tirante de la profesora había dejado lugar a una zarza espesa e inmanejable, difícil de ocultar con el sombrero que tenía encasquetado. Se notaba a leguas que no se lo había lavado en varios días, y la sombra sobre su labio superior al igual que el espesor de sus cejas le dio a entender que había otras cosas que no había hecho en varios días. O en semanas quizás. La barba le llegaba hasta debajo del pecho.

Sus anteojos estaban muy maltratados y la túnica que usaba estaba raída y remendada. Su estado era simplemente deplorable.

La imagen que Draco tenía de la profesora McGonagall, quien a pesar de ser la jefa de la casa rival de Slytherin por antonomasia era un modelo de rectitud, se derrumbó estrepitosamente.

Negando con la cabeza, absorto en sus pensamientos, ignoró las súplicas de Theodore y de Blaise de que ingiriera alimento. Luego de unos irritantes minutos, se llevó un trozo bastante grande de pollo a la boca y lo masticó concienzudamente. Se preguntó con sarcasmo desde cuándo habían recibido los títulos de madres preocupadas.

Tragó. Se llevó su vaso a los labios y el frío líquido descendió por su garganta. Oía a su alrededor el zumbido proveniente del parloteo de los chicos y las voces graves de las chicas, pero era sólo eso. Un zumbido. No distinguía de quién era cada voz, ni qué era lo que estaban diciendo.

Sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

El ardor incesante de sus labios.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lav, dímelo de una vez por todas. ¿Por qué no delatamos a Hermione enfrente de todo el mundo? ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta!

- Pav, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Habrá oportunidades mejores de denunciarla. Ése no era el momento. Lo sé.

- Es una pena. Un desperdicio.

- Lo sé, Pav, era buena idea, pero por Merlín, apiádate de ella. ¿No ves cómo está?

- Sí, parece como si hubiera visto una banshee. ¡Tanto escándalo por Malfoy!

- Me pregunto cómo besará. ¿Será tan bueno como dicen?

- No lo sé, amiga, pero a juzgar por la cara de Hermione cuando Malfoy la soltó, debe besar muy pero muy bien.

- Entonces ni me imagino cómo será en la cama. Una vez oí decir a Dean que había oído que una chica de Slytherin le contaba a otra que su prima había tenido dieciocho orgasmos cuando estuvo con él. ¡Dieciocho!

- Guau, yo no llego a eso ni por asomo.

- Pues yo sí. Te apuesto a que puedo sobrepasar los veinte.

- No apuestes nada, que mientras Ronnie siga manteniendo su tercera pierna sin usar la ganadora soy yo.

- ¡Oye!

Las risas sofocadas de Parvati y Lavender hicieron a Hermione volver en sí. Su plato de verduras y pescado se encontraba casi intacto, y comprendió que no tenía sentido esperar a que el apetito despertara. Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer.

Hizo ademán de levantarse y se lamentó al instante. Harry la miró con creciente suspicacia, dejando caer el tenedor sobre su plato con sonoridad, y Ron se levantó súbitamente. El hecho de que sus orejas se estuviesen poniendo coloradas no era una buena señal.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas, Hermione? – quiso saber Harry, frunciendo pronunciadamente el entrecejo.

- Sí, cuéntanos – acotó Ron.

- Yo… bueno… - la excusa surgió en su mente con tanta facilidad que se sorprendió – voy al baño. No tengo mucha hambre – agregó al ver que Harry se disponía a replicar – y el beso de Malfoy me ha provocado unas náuseas tremendas – procuró estar lo suficientemente pálida como para que el mareo fuera creíble – Me dejó un sabor asqueroso – finalizó, enfatizando la última palabra. Tanto Ron como Harry aparentaron estar convencidos, por lo que Hermione se despidió abruptamente con un escueto "nos vemos". Ron dejó que se alejara lo suficiente e intercambió una breve mirada con su amigo. Éste a su vez se dirigió a Ginny, quien con un gesto hosco se levantó de su asiento y se escabulló por el mismo lugar por el que Hermione había desaparecido.

Iban a llegar al fondo del asunto, costara lo que costara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco vio con horror como la comadreja menor se iba del Gran Salón en la misma dirección que Granger y tragó con dificultad. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a sus amigos, muy ocupados en intercambiar confidencias junto a la peluda novia de Theo. Confiado en que no iban a tomar la misma resolución que San Potter, se levantó con discreción y se dirigió hacia la salida.

La providencia jugó a su favor esa vez, ya que todos los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar el comedor con destino a sus respectivas clases. Tardó un poco más de lo deseado en abrirse paso entre los estudiantes que lo observaban con interés. Sus compañeros de casa no habían armado mucho alboroto con lo sucedido entre Granger y él, y se encontraba profundamente agradecido por ello. Gracias a los cielos todavía existía gente que optaba por no dar crédito a los chusmeríos.

Llegó rápidamente al aula en el que se suponía debía estar Granger. No había rastro de la Weasley peluda por ningún lado, pero aún así debía estar alerta. Desenvainó su varita con presteza, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera proferir una sílaba, la puerta se abrió con celeridad y una mano tiró de él hacia dentro.

-¿Qué de…

- ¡Shhh! ¡Cállate, soy yo!

El conocido perfume de la chica lo hizo cerciorarse de que en realidad era ella. Se soltó con una fuerza deliberada de la presión de su mano pequeñita y se adentró aún más en el salón. El juego aún seguía allí, tal y como lo habían dejado. Las tarjetas, la varita. Todo igual.

Hermione se acercó a él cautelosa. Aprovechando que no le prestaba atención, se permitió analizarlo de pies a cabeza.

Evidentemente, no recordaba nada de su lapsus de romanticismo porque ni siquiera lo había mencionado. En una ocasión normal, se habría burlado de ella a rabiar y se habría jactado de sus cualidades como besador experto.

Eso era lo que ella esperaba, de un momento a otro tendría que suceder.

Pero Draco permanecía en silencio.

_¿Crees que recuerde algo, Hermione? Porque yo no._

Por segunda vez, y muy a regañadientes, tuvo que admitir que la maldita voz estaba en lo cierto.

Por supuesto que no recordaría nada. Él seguiría adelante con su vida, muy campante, y ella tendría que cargar con ese peso, con ese recuerdo, durante el resto de sus días. Jamás volvería a sentir el calor y el placer que Draco Malfoy le había proporcionado, y lo peor de todo era que había cobijado la minúscula e infantil esperanza de que él hubiese sentido lo mismo que ella. Qué idiota que había sido.

Una sonrisa rota se dibujó en su rostro. Se acercó con desgano al pupitre en donde estaba emplazado el juego, apartando al chico, e hizo girar la varita con el mismo ímpetu escaso. Draco vislumbró su semblante apesadumbrado y supo que algo andaba mal. No obstante, no se atrevió a preguntar. No cuando sospechaba que el sombrío estado de ánimo de Hermione guardaba relación con la indescriptible sensación de armonía y bienestar que lo invadía y con el calor de sus labios.

La varita se detuvo con brusquedad en la primera pila de tarjetas y Hermione resopló con fastidio. Era la segunda vez que le tocaba una tarjeta "Reto", y considerando los efectos catastróficos que había desencadenado la primera, no estaba segura de que lo que le deparaba ésta fuera mucho mejor.

La tomó con gesto firme, sin rastro del anterior estremecimiento que la recorría cuando jugaba, y la leyó.

- _"Te felicitamos, muy valiente eres tú. Por lo tanto, como premio, cambiaremos los pelos por el color azul"_

_Los pelos por el color azul._ ¿Qué demonios querría decir con eso?

La expresión de pavor inidentificable de Malfoy la hizo entrar en pánico. Lo que fuera que hubiese sucedido, sin lugar a dudas era muy, muy malo.

- ¡Malfoy, dime qué sucedió! ¿Qué me pasó? – reclamó, palpándose la cara en busca de alguna protuberancia extraña o de colmillos de vampiro. No encontró nada fuera de lo común, por lo que supuso que el supuesto cambio se había producido en algún lugar de su cuerpo del cuello para abajo.

Deseó nunca haber mirado al suelo. Sus manos conservaban la forma original y la misma cantidad de dedos. La única diferencia era que en vez del blanco acostumbrado, ahora la piel mostraba un color azul oscuro, profundo, de una tonalidad que ella nunca había visto. La tocó repetidas veces, pellizcándose febrilmente los antebrazos, con la esperanza de que fuera sólo una pintura superficial. Frente a ella, Draco se limitaba a observarla, demasiado sorprendido para burlarse de ella.

Por la manera de mirarla de Malfoy, supo que aquella horrenda tintura se había extendido a cada resquicio de piel de su ser. Tomó asiento tambaleándose, recordando ocasionalmente que debía respirar para vivir. Colocó la cabeza entre las rodillas, procurando serenarse, y durante unos instantes las respiraciones de ambos fueron el único sonido de la habitación.

- La verdad es que no te ves tan mal, Granger.

Hermione alzó la cabeza con una expresión de incredulidad pura y dura para encontrarse con aquella sonrisa torcida tan típica de Malfoy. Draco se sentó en la silla contigua, evitando romper a reír, y Hermione supo que al fin y al cabo no iba a librarse de la chanza.

- Aunque pareces un camaleón. Me pregunto si podrás cambiar de color – comentó interesado. Procedió a apretujar la mejilla de Hermione con tal fuerza que la agredida soltó un estridente quejido de dolor y se levantó como un resorte de la incómoda silla.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Maldición, Malfoy! ¡Eso duele!

- Qué pena que no puedas cambiar de color. Vas a ser un arándano humano para siempre – el tono de voz de Draco estaba cargado de burla y diversión. Hermione frunció el azulado entrecejo y preparó su réplica.

- Será mejor que te comportes, o le contaré a tu amada y velluda Pansy que me besaste. ¡Más de una vez! – remató con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver que lo había dejado momentáneamente desarmado.

- Un momento. ¿Cómo es eso de que yo _te besé_, Granger? – inquirió con el ceño aún más fruncido que ella. Hermione no dio señales de retroceder y se plantó frente a él con una irritante sonrisilla de suficiencia.

- Sí, Malfoy, lo que oíste. Me besaste. Y me llamaste… ¿cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! "mi dulce de melaza" – rió con afectación. Draco no respondió, atormentado como estaba por lo que la sabelotodo le había dicho. Si aquella agradable calidez se debía a la abominación que había cometido, se encerraría a si mismo en San Mungo hasta los cincuenta años. Sorteando a Hermione, llegó rápidamente a la mesa en donde se encontraba el tablero. Cualquier cosa que le impidiera pensar en la imagen mental que se esforzaba por plasmarse en sus pensamientos sería bien recibida.

Observó cómo la varita giraba a una velocidad anormal hasta que se detuvo certera en la segunda pila. Soltó un par de palabrotas por lo bajo que consiguieron atraer la atención de Hermione.

- ¿Sucede algo, Malfoy?

Draco masculló un cortante "no" antes de tomar la tarjeta con un gesto que habría hecho que la pila entera se deshiciera; sin embargo, ésta permaneció en pie.

Hermione tomó asiento otra vez, más sosegada, y se cruzó de piernas. ¿Qué tarjeta le habría tocado a Malfoy para que se hubiese puesto así de arisco? Que tenga que convertirse en un Grindylow o algo más asqueroso. Se lo merece por bravucón desmemoriado.

- _"Confiesa, confiesa, pequeño hurón picarón. Sabemos que te ha gustado comprobar de los labios de Granger su sabor. ¿Te gustaría hacerlo en otra ocasión?"_

La garganta de Hermione se secó de repente. Aquel sádico y estúpido jueguito le había dado la oportunidad que ella inconscientemente había estado esperando, el momento perfecto para cerciorarse de que a él le habían gustado los besos tanto o más que a ella. Se sentía una completa idiota al admitirlo, pero no se sentía capaz de negarlo por mucho más tiempo.

Draco se encontró de pronto entre la espada y la pared. Si sus suposiciones y sus conjeturas resultaban ciertas, el beso le había gustado de una manera inigualable, inmensurable. La espada.

Pero confesar que lo había disfrutado más que a cualquier otro sería admitir que en realidad había _besado _a Granger. La sangre sucia sabelotodo de Granger. Y eso no podía permitírselo.

- No. No me gustó.

La voz carente de emoción del joven la partió en mil pedazos. De ninguna manera él diría que le había gustado, ni aunque lo torturaran. Debió haberlo sabido desde el primer momento. Se levantó sin pensarlo y se acercó a él, percibiendo su aura de frialdad que la lastimaba a medida que se aproximaba. Draco mantenía la misma postura, con los ojos cerrados. Una batalla descomunal se estaba librando en su interior.

- No te creo.

El talante desafiante de Hermione tomó por sorpresa a ambos. Draco se volvió para mirarla, con un premeditado brillo burlón en sus ojos, y comprobó con deleite que Granger estaba paralizada por su atrevimiento.

- ¿En serio creíste que alguna vez existiría una posibilidad de que besarme contigo sería lo mejor que me hubiese pasado? – escupió en voz baja y sibilante. Esperó ver algún atisbo de humedad en sus ojos, pero la chica no denotó tristeza alguna. Al contrario, parecía aún más segura de sí misma conforme cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho.

- Por mucho que trates de aparentar, Malfoy, sé que lo disfrutaste – Hermione no encontró razón lógica para su respuesta. Simplemente, no encontraba ninguna grieta para dejar entrar las dudas. La certeza de que ambos habían gozado del contacto era aplastante.

- No seas infantil. Que yo sepa, todavía no sabes leer las mentes así que no puedes saber lo que…. ¡Ay! ¡Con un demonio!

Draco dejó caer la tarjeta que había estado sosteniendo con la mano derecha, sintiendo la quemadura latiente de su piel con un nudo formándose en su garganta. La tarjeta se sacudió brevemente y a continuación emanó la luz más brillante que hubiera visto en su vida.

Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo sano, al mismo tiempo que Hermione. Súbitamente las paredes y el suelo comenzaron a temblar, al igual que las mesas y las sillas. Buscó a Hermione, quien se hallaba unos metros más allá de él con el terror desdibujando su rostro.

- Granger. ¡Granger! ¡Maldición, Granger, despierta!

Hermione sólo atinó a aferrarse al joven con toda la fuerza que era capaz de emplear. Draco, sin ser claramente consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la rodeó con sus brazos, depositando un suave beso en su frente. La chica no paraba de sollozar y de retorcerse, como si quisiera salir de allí a toda prisa.

- Tranquila, Hermione. Yo estoy contigo.

Hermione no necesitó más. Allí, segura dentro de su abrazo, no pudo evitar sollozar con más intensidad. La última vez que todo a su alrededor había girado de tal manera, el resultado había sido aquel limbo en el que se encontraban ahora. No quería que la situación empeorara antes de mejorar. Deseaba más que nada que todo terminara, lo más pronto posible… por favor…

Ambos sintieron como una poderosa fuerza invisible los levantaba en el aire, similar a un huracán, y los empujaba violentamente contra la pared haciéndolos caer con gran estrépito.

Hermione sintió cómo Draco se desplomaba a su lado, inconsciente, y luego no recordó nada más.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. A mí personalmente no, pero estoy muy cansada como para modificarlo, así que me lavo las manos. Lo dejo a su criterio xD**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**


	6. ¿Dijiste algo, Draco? Porque no te oí

**Otra vez mil perdones por la tardanza. No tuve Internet por dos días y mi musa se fue en un crucero al Caribe, regresando de tanto en tanto. Disculpen las molestias :P**

**A las lectoras cuyos reviews no fueron respondidos: ¡Lo siento mucho mucho mucho! Mi computadora se empecinó en no dejarme entrar a la página para responderlos, la muy perra. En fin, espero que lo disfruten y ya lo saben: se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, lo que quieran.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Shashira, una maravillosa persona que conocí a través de y que se convirtió en una amiga genial. ¡ Te quiero, grossa! nos hablamos por MSN prontito. ¿Ya llegó la lluvia de reviews de Vampire Knight a Cádiz? Porque en cualquier momento se aparece por allí xD **

**Sin más comentarios, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

* * *

**Capítulo VI: El silencio de los rubios oxigenados**

Si continuaba por mucho tiempo en la misma posición, temía que sus extremidades dejaran de responderle de un momento a otro.

Ya no sentía las piernas, y sus brazos iban por el mismo camino. Le dolía el trasero, incrustado en la rugosa superficie de piedra, y la espalda le pasaría factura en cuestión de segundos. Resopló con fuerza, y a continuación se reprendió mentalmente por eso.

¡Excelente idea la que habían tenido su novio y su hermano! ¿Desde cuándo ella era la encargada de realizar las tareas de espionaje? Hacía veinte eternos minutos que se encontraba en la misma posición y se moría de hambre: con la salida apresurada del Gran Salón había dejado su copioso almuerzo a medio terminar, y los constantes rugidos desaforados de su estómago no eran de gran ayuda. Decidió que en cuanto terminara con aquella ridícula misión se daría una vuelta por las cocinas. Dobby siempre la recibía con los bracitos abiertos y una generosa porción de pastel de limón, su postre favorito.

_Y la próxima vez que Harry o Ron me vengan con una estupidez de estas, les voy a cortar el…_ Un ruido sordo interrumpió el hilo de sus iracundos pensamientos. Se apegó a la pared tanto como le fue posible, tratando de respirar de manera pausada y rogando que su presencia pasara inadvertida.

Una pareja de desigual altura se aproximaba por el corredor, caminando con bastante prisa. De vez en cuando la persona más alta soltaba una risita, a lo que la pequeña correspondía con un "no seas tonta". Ginny entrecerró los ojos, tratando de descifrar la identidad de los intrusos a través de la sedosa textura de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

_Bah. Sólo es Luna_. Reprimió un suspiro de alivio al ver que se trataba de su excéntrica amiga y su novio, un chico de Ravenclaw de su mismo año a quien, de acuerdo a su opinión, las extensiones fucsias le quedaban como una patada en el clítoris. Los aros de rábanos eran casi imperceptibles debido al desgreñado y kilométrico cabello de Luna, que llegaba a su cintura, y lo mismo sucedía con el collar de corchos, camuflado debajo de la barba. Ginny se preguntó con horror por qué la chica usaba aros y collares propios de mujeres. Dejando de lado lo estrafalarios que eran los objetos en sí, el hecho de que se los pusiera le daba un motivo perfecto a la gente para burlarse de ella.

Apretó los labios con irritación. Luna no era merecedora de los venenosos insultos que proferían los estudiantes. Ella era una persona genial, y sobre todo, una amiga de las que no se conseguían fácilmente. Alguien en quien podría confiar hasta con los ojos cerrados. Alguien que no dudaría en dar todo por ella.

Ginny sonrió al ver al par alejarse. Dalveen era, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor persona para Luna. Creía firmemente en los wrackspurts y en la Conspiración Rotfang; desde el primer momento en el que ambos habían cruzado palabra, una calurosa tarde en la biblioteca, todo el mundo percibió que había química entre ellos.

Una vez que el pasillo estuvo nuevamente desierto, se permitió relajar su postura. Hizo girar su cabeza una vez, con lentitud, y un sonoro ¡crack! reemplazó al sepulcral silencio. Luego, arqueó su espalda, con las manos posadas en sus caderas, y cada vértebra de su columna protestó con un tronido. Dejó escapar un bostezo y se rascó la barba con modorra, desordenándola levemente. Acto seguido, se sentó sin mucha suavidad con las piernas cruzadas, acomodando la capa sobre sus pies para que la cubriera por completo. Con un último bostezo, se dispuso a esperar con resignación.

Hermione y Malfoy no iban a quedarse allí encerrados por el resto de su vida, ¿o sí? Cruzó los dedos fuertemente, pidiéndole a Merlín y a todos los dioses que lo que estuvieran haciendo (nada impúdico, por el futuro de su salud mental) no les demorara mucho más tiempo. Si tenía que estar allí otros veinte minutos, dejaría a la muchacha librada a su suerte y correría directo a visitar a Dobby.

De sólo pensar en el pastel de limón se le hacía agua la boca, con lo que sus tripas volvieron a reclamar alimento. Rebuscó con frenesí en sus bolsillos, tratando de localizar aquella rana de chocolate que Harry le había dado ayer en la cena. Originalmente el regalo constaba de tres golosinas, pero las dos faltantes habían perecido a mitad de la noche, en pleno ataque de angustia oral. Al palpar finalmente la pequeña caja que contenía el chocolate se sorprendió de que la tercera ranita todavía siguiera con vida. Abrió el empaque rápidamente y devoró el dulce en una fracción de segundo, manchándose los labios con el chocolate derretido.

Una sonrisa glotona se dibujó en su semblante, prosiguiendo a relamerse con fruición. Al menos aplacaría el hambre un poco más, pero no por mucho tiempo. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza pesadamente contra la pared, el sabor de la golosina desvaneciéndose en su lengua. Pensó en Harry y en la noche anterior que habían compartido en la Sala de los Menesteres, y paulatinamente, el sueño la venció.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ése era uno de los dolores de cabeza más agudos que había padecido en su vida. Estaba acostumbrada a ellos, ya que en época de exámenes solía quedarse estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche y sólo la migraña la hacía finalizar sus sesiones maratónicas. De vez en cuando sufría una que otra jaqueca, pero ya estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con ellas y de todas formas, cuando el dolor pasaba a ser algo más intenso tenía siempre a mano una cajita de pastillas muggle que su madre le había obsequiado para tales ocasiones, "cuando se sobreexigía sin necesidad". Monica no se cansaba de decírselo cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad.

Pero la dichosa cajita se hallaba a años luz de allí, y aunque hubiera intentado ir por ella no hubiese podido. Porque el atlético y escultural cuerpo de un metro ochenta de longitud de Draco Malfoy se hallaba tendido sobre ella cual inerte saco de papas, permitiéndole respirar a duras penas y haciendo que sus piernas comenzaran a adormilarse. Con sumo cuidado, se incorporó y trató de desplazar a Malfoy lejos de ella, para que el aire transitara sus pulmones de una manera saludable. Después de hercúleos esfuerzos y con el rostro colorado a causa del esfuerzo, consiguió que Draco se apartara. Lo recostó con suavidad, evitando que su cabeza golpeara el suelo de manera brusca. Estaba muy segura de que cuando volviera en sí, el dolor punzante que sentiría sería idéntico al de ella.

- ¡Accio ibuprofeno!

De su voz brotó un susurro cascado, y luego de realizar el movimiento de varita correspondiente la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica sin muchos miramientos. Abrazó sus piernas con los brazos, recuperando la movilidad, y apoyó su barbilla sobre las rodillas con aire pensativo.

_¿Habrá sido real?,_ se preguntó a sí misma mientras observaba las facciones dormidas de Draco. Su rostro denotaba tranquilidad; parecía como si estuviera soñando con algo muy placentero. Sus labios exhibían un atisbo de la mueca socarrona que acostumbraba mostrar en lugar de una sonrisa, y algunos mechones de pelo platinado se deslizaban traviesos sobre su frente pálida.

_Luce precioso. Si no fuera un completo idiota no estaría nada mal que tú y él se pusieran a…_

- Cállate – ordenó Hermione con desgano. No estaba de humor para soportar los comentarios mordaces de la vocecita que habitaba su mente. Sólo ayudaría a incrementar el dolor de cabeza.

Su entrecejo se arrugó. ¿Cuánto más tardaría la maldita caja en llegar hasta allí?

La respuesta a su pregunta golpeó repetidas veces el grueso vidrio de la ventana del lado derecho. Se levantó de sopetón y en tres pasos estuvo junto a ella, abriéndola de par en par para dar paso al medicamento. Si no se hubiera hallado en tan desesperante situación, se habría reído con ganas al ver cómo la cajita de color azul repleta de instrucciones se acercaba a ella zumbando. Extrajo una pastilla del tamaño de un grano de café de su interior y se la metió en la boca. Intentó sin éxito disolverla con la lengua antes de tragarla, pero como esto no sucedía se encogió de hombros mentalmente y la dejó caer por su garganta. Seguramente el sabor habría sido un poco menos asqueroso si hubiera acompañado el remedio con un vaso de agua, pero en ese momento no había tiempo para tales detalles. Debía despertar a Malfoy ya.

Removiéndose en su posición, se acercó un poco más a donde el joven yacía y extendió una mano vacilante hacia él. ¿Realmente tenía que despertarlo? Parecía tan… humano de aquella forma, durmiendo profundamente y con gusto. No lucía como si se hubiera dado un golpe tremendo, a diferencia de ella, cuyo aspecto podía afirmar debía ser desastroso. Como si un huracán le hubiera pasado por encima unas diez o quince veces.

Aquel doloroso interrogante volvió a acometerla. Muy en el fondo, sabía con la misma exactitud con la que recordaba los ingredientes de la poción multijugos que Malfoy había sentido lo mismo que ella, que él había disfrutado tanto o más de ella de ese sagrado roce de labios. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ni ella misma podría averiguarlo, pero a pesar de la rotunda negativa de Draco acompañada de su sequedad no cambiaría de parecer. Y en cuanto el Slytherin abriera los ojos lo ametrallaría a preguntas. Sin pudor alguno: la mera idea de enfrentarse a él hacía que olvidara cualquier indicio de temor o vergüenza. No le daría respiro alguno ni oportunidad de recibir respuestas evasivas. Necesitaba confirmarlo, hacerlo realidad. Enseguida.

Bueno, tal vez no enseguida. Mejor le doy unos minutos de reposo.

Sonrió sin quererlo, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un agradable rubor. Tendrían que quemarle los labios con ácido muriático para que olvidara el sabor de los de Draco.

Hermione suspiró. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, iba a extrañar al Malfoy cariñoso y calenturiento. Después de todo, ella nunca había recibido las atenciones de un admirador tan devoto y fervoroso como él. Todo había sido tan nuevo y dulce para ella, como… como el primer amor. Por primera vez entendía a lo que sus compañeras se referían con eso de las mariposas en la panza, por primera vez su corazón latía a toda velocidad por una razón diferente a la adrenalina propia de las aventuras que corría junto a sus amigos. ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso podía ser mentira? Apartando el hecho de que el causante de semejante proeza era un narcisista por excelencia y la despreciaba, actuar de esa forma la trasladaba a un universo paralelo. En sus diecisiete años de vida no había quebrantado una sola regla, comportándose de manera correcta y monótona las veinticuatro horas del día. Sin cambios. Y el hecho de estar a menos de medio metro de Draco ya de por sí constituía algo estrictamente imposible para ella.

Eso, se dijo con entusiasmo a sí misma, era lo que lo hacía aún más excitante. Sentía el vértigo correr por sus venas con total libertad, el temor a que los descubrieran, el nerviosismo, la ansiedad… Había probado una tajada de lo prohibido y le había gustado. Mucho.

Sin pensarlo, dio rienda suelta a su imaginación y diversas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente en un mecanismo similar al de las diapositivas. Sólo aparecían dos personas, en diferentes situaciones y lugares, pero todas las historias terminaban de la misma manera: las narices rozándose, ambos regalándose sonrisas radiantes de felicidad, de amor…

_¿Primer amor? ¡Ja! ¡Cuéntate otro, Hermione! Te estás olvidando de un pequeño pero vital detalle: es Malfoy. Mal – foy. Te odia. Las palabras de amor, los epítetos románticos y los besos apasionados fueron producto del hechizo bajo el que se encontraba. ¡Estaba fuera de sí! ¡Entiende eso de una vez por todas!_

_Él jamás podría amarte. Jamás. Olvídate de lo que sentiste por más maravilloso que haya sido. No lo recuerda. Tan pronto como abra sus cautivadores ojitos grises volverá a insultarte y a humillarte como siempre lo ha hecho. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que un simple beso lo convirtiera en el Sr. Encantador? ¿Qué se enamoraría de ti así como así y vivirían felices para siempre? Pues déjame decirte que no sucederá de ese modo. El mundo no va a cambiar en un segundo porque él te haya metida la lengua en la boca un par de veces. Merlín, Hermione, a veces puedes ser tan estúpida…_

- Estúpida – repitió con la voz quebrada, enjugándose una de las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas como ríos. Dejó que las restantes siguieran su curso; no había necesidad de esconderse para llorar como era su costumbre puesto que nadie la vería. La única persona capaz de burlarse de ella y hacerla sentir peor se encontraba en quién sabe qué mundo onírico desconocido, en estado de inconsciencia. Un sollozo se abrió paso a través de sus labios y Draco exhaló ruidosamente.

Debía haberlo sabido. ¿Cómo se había permitido a sí misma hacerse ilusiones hasta tal punto? ¡Qué ingenua había sido! Se había comportado como una tonta, sin lugar a dudas. Se había tragado el cuento del príncipe azul y se había dejado llevar por sus fantasías. Una actitud impropia de Hermione Granger, quien rara vez se dejaba dominar por sus sentimientos y sus deseos. Una actitud impropia de la persona recta y centrada que creía ser. Debía a toda costa eliminar cualquier rescoldo de Malfoy y suprimir la sensación de sus labios, enterrarla en el fondo de su memoria para que nunca volviera a resurgir. Nunca más volvería a mencionar el asunto en su fuero interno ni con otra persona. Olvidaría todo, absolutamente todo. Cuando Malfoy despertara actuaría con suma normalidad y pretendería que nada había sucedido.

Eso si él conseguía recordar algo después de semejante golpe.

- Maldito desmemoriado... – farfulló incorporándose trabajosamente. Ya no le preocupaba la salud o las posibles contusiones del chico, así que pellizcó un pliegue de tela de su túnica y lo zamarreó con brusquedad. Malfoy ni se inmutó, y Hermione comenzó a perder la paciencia. Otra zarandeada, y sus párpados temblaron levemente, pero permaneció en la misma posición.

Hicieron falta tres sacudidas más y una o dos patadas propinadas con poca fuerza para que recuperara el conocimiento. Su semblante se contrajo de pura irritación, y Hermione preparó sus oídos para el comentario irónico con el que se despacharía. No obstante, la sorprendió el hecho de que le pidiera ayuda para levantarse del polvoriento suelo, tomándola de las manos. Su ceja izquierda se alzó con desconcierto. Draco Malfoy no le habría pedido ayuda de ese modo ni aunque se encontrara al borde de la muerte.

- ¿Estás bien, Malfoy? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? – inquirió al ver que el joven se frotaba la parte posterior de manera insistente. Trató de examinarlo apoyando una mano sobre la suya, con intención de retirársela para poder verlo mejor, pero Draco se apartó de su contacto con un ademán hosco. Mordiéndose la lengua, Hermione lo ayudó a llegar hasta la silla más próxima donde se dejó caer sin voluntad, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor. La cabeza debía estar explotándole.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? Puedo darte una pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, son muy… - se interrumpió al ver que Draco negaba lentamente, a todas luces escéptico. Su exasperación iba en aumento. No le había dicho si se sentía mal o bien pero tampoco quería el remedio. Típica conducta de niño malcriado.

Hermione se armó nuevamente de paciencia y apoyó la palma de su mano sobre su frente perlada. A diferencia de la temperatura normal de la piel de Draco, unos centígrados menos que el común de los mortales, en aquellos momentos estaba ardiendo. La chica retiró la mano, descartando la teoría de la fiebre (era ridículo, a fin de cuentas ella se había golpeado con igual de fuerza y su migraña ya había desaparecido casi por completo) y tomó otra pastilla de las profundidades de su bolsillo.

- Malfoy, lo que tienes y que no quieres decirme es una jaqueca grande como un dragón. Tómate esto y verás… - Draco gimió y la poca paciencia que Hermione había almacenado se esfumó - ¡Pues entonces quédate allí sufriendo, no me preocuparé más por ti! Haz lo que quieras.

Draco abrió los ojos para fulminarla con la mirada, tanto como el dolor se lo permitía. ¿Y quién le había dado el título de sanadora a la sangre sucia? No iba a aceptar ninguna patética e inservible droga muggle que de seguro surtiría el mismo efecto que un vaso de whisky de fuego. Y menos proveniente de Granger, quien tenía motivos de sobra para envenenarlo.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero para asombro de los dos y alivio de Hermione, no emitió un solo sonido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡Qué demonios está sucediendo! ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? Voy a intentarlo otra vez, a ver. Sí, abro la boca, el aire hacia fuera… no, nada._

_¡Maldición! ¡El estúpido juego me castigó porque no dije la verdad y me quitó la voz! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? ¿Lenguaje de señas o algo así?_

_Y el colmo de mi desgracia: la cara de ratón de biblioteca de Granger transformada en un rictus de felicidad. Seguro debe estar reprimiendo sus inmensurables ganas de mofarse de mí, la muy idiota._

_La veo parada frente a mí, tratando de que la voz no se le quiebre a causa de la risotada que detiene en su boca. Que se ría. La desafío a que se burle de mí. Será lo último que haga._

_Ahora me pregunta qué me sucedió. Vaya estupidez. ¿Qué crees que me haya sucedido, Granger? ¿Un escreguto de cola explosiva me mordió la lengua? ¡Pues no! ¡Tu jueguito de porquería me privó de mi maravillosa, espectacular y sexy voz! Y ahora no sé cómo voy a comunicarme con ella._

_Porque de una cosa estoy convencido. Terminaremos con todo esto antes de la medianoche, y luego tomaré el tablero, le arrojaré diez maldiciones asesinas y veinte Cruciatus y lo destrozaré. Después voy a arrojar pedacito por pedacito al lago, para que pasen a formar parte de la reserva de aperitivos del calamar gigante._

_Y en cuanto al resto de las cosas… siempre me atrajo la idea de los incendios. Así que las tarjetitas se caen accidentalmente en la chimenea junto con la varita, y el resto es historia._

_Genial. Ahora Granger me mira como si fuera un Grindylow disecado. Apuesto a que está tratando de averiguar qué es lo que me pasó para que me haya convertido en mudo de un momento a otro. Vamos, sangre sucia, no es tan difícil de adivinar. Creí que eras un poquito más inteligente, no pensé que tardarías tanto tiempo en darte cuenta. _

- Merlín… No dijiste la verdad, ¡así que ahora no podrás decir nada!

_Eureka, Granger. Descubriste el fuego._

_Por todos los cielos. ¿Cuándo se va a acabar este martirio? ¿Qué hora es, Granger?_

_Oh, lo olvidaba. Maldita sea. Intento gesticular con discreción para que consulte su reloj, pero no logra captar mis señales. Probaré otra vez. Despacio, para que las órdenes lleguen a su cerebro de snitch y puedan ser procesadas._

_Hora, Granger. La hora. ¡Sí, tu muñeca! Así, ya estás cerca. Ahí vas, muy bien. H-o-r-a, sabelotodo… no, no, tu pulsera no… más arriba… un poco más… ¡sí!_

- Son… no, maldición, la una y media. Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en tonterías, Malfoy. Vamos, andando. Tendríamos que comenzar por la búsqueda de la san… ¿Qué? ¿Qué me ves? – el entendimiento surcó el semblante de la muchacha y sus labios se fruncieron con desdén – Ah, sí. Eso.

_Sí, Granger. Eso. El hecho de que estás tan azul como el cielo de mediodía. ¿Ya te habías olvidado, celestina? No creo que tu salida al exterior en esas condiciones sea muy conveniente. Además, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué es lo que "tenemos que encontrar"? ¿Cómo se supone que haremos una poción para todos los malditos estudiantes con menos de cincuenta mililitros de mezcla? Lo más factible es que al seguir jugando nos aparezca el ingrediente faltante que debemos agregarle._

_Tiene que ser de esa manera. De lo contrario, estamos fritos._

_Y todo esto sin tener en cuenta un pequeño interrogante. La forma en que los energúmenos van a bebérselo. Porque honestamente no creo que si se lo preguntamos van a acceder. Yo tampoco lo haría, a decir verdad. Sangre. Puaj._

_No puedo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro. ¡Qué fácil sería atosigar a la sabelotodo amargada con todas estas cuestiones! De esa manera, la preocupada al borde de un ataque de nervios sería ella, y no yo._

_Momento. Granger acaba de soltar algo y yo no le presté atención. Quizás sea importante. _

_Repítelo, ratoncito teñido, repítelo. Eso, sí, que lo repitas. No, no te escuché._

.- Malfoy, sería de mucha ayuda si intentaras utilizar tu cerebro deficiente para tratar de prestar atención a lo que digo.

- Lo siento, mi pequeña fruta, me distraje mirando tu piel de camaleón. ¿Qué pasó, Hermione, se te cayó un litro de tinta encima?

_Esa hubiese sido una buena contestación, claro que sí. Pero como no puedo hablar, maldito sea todo el mundo y este estúpido colegio de bolas de pelo, Granger se quedó con la última palabra. Y eso es algo que odio profundamente._

_Por ahora me conformaré con dirigirle mi mirada asesina de oro. Suficiente para que deje de molestarme. Ahora sí, a lo que me compete._

_La Pócima Liberadora. _

_Con la ayuda de mi eximia magia seguramente podré…mmm… veamos, dónde puede estar… ¿Dónde está mi varita? No, Merlín, por favor, sería la gota que rebalsara el vaso. ¿Dónde rayos está ese estúpido palito?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- ¿Buscas esto, Malfoy?

Hermione balanceaba ligeramente la varita frente al rostro impasible de Malfoy. El incremento de su ira casi podía palparse en el aire. Demonios, lo estaba disfrutando más que en cualquier otra ocasión en que hubieran discutido. Era diez mil millones de veces mejor.

Simplemente, el hecho de que Malfoy se hubiese visto desprovisto de su aguda y filosa voz era formidable. La octava maravilla del mundo. Un milagro enviado por los dioses.

Muchas veces, mayormente en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, había soñado con eso como una forma de castigar a Malfoy por humillarla y hacerla llorar. Y ahora se había hecho realidad, y el Slytherin tendría que aguantarse las ganas de insultarla de cabo a rabo mientras ella se aprovechaba descaradamente de la situación. Era maravilloso poder percibir el silencio en su totalidad, librado al fin de los insidiosos comentarios del joven.

En otra ocasión, hubiera sido muchísimo más divertido y se lo hubiera pasado en grande. Pero muy a su pesar, tuvo que reconocer que hoy no era el día indicado para entretenerse a costa del hurón.

Se aclaró la garganta con un sonido que hizo que Draco diera un respingo. El chico se incorporó en su asiento, y procedió a observarla con aburrimiento y un desinterés que se notaba a todas luces.

Hermione reservó las ganas de partirle la nariz para otro día y, con su mejor voz clara y marcadamente autoritaria, tomó las riendas del asunto. Lanzó la varita en dirección a su dueño, quien la atajó con una atrapada limpia y ágil.

- Bien, Malfoy, esto es lo que haremos. Y no quiero objeciones – Draco frunció el entrecejo, visiblemente ofendido, y la chica retuvo la sonrisa en sus labios. Tal vez podría burlarse un poquito después de todo, ¿o no? - Los dos juntos iremos a buscar los ingredientes, luego los traeremos aquí y prepararemos la poción, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió a regañadientes. Había un asunto que le urgía tratar. Unió las yemas de sus dedos en un cúmulo y agitó la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, luego fingió estar revolviendo el interior de un caldero y por último movió sus manos en forma elíptica alrededor de su pecho, debajo de su barbilla. Hermione lo captó al vuelo.

- ¿Qué cómo lo van a tomar? Pues no lo sé, y tampoco creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso ahora – mintió con convicción. Ese punto en particular del plan la aterraba, por lo que trataba de no pensar en ello si no era estrictamente necesario. Sabía que su actitud era infantil e inmadura, pero su mente bullía de actividad y prefería empezar por el principio: si no había poción, no había nada para darles de beber.

- ¿Quedó claro, Malfoy? – preguntó cortésmente. La intensidad del ataque de risa estaba disminuyendo paulatinamente.

El joven volvió a asentir con una mueca de desprecio y los ojos grises fijos en un punto en particular en el suelo. Hermione siguió la trayectoria de su mirada penetrante y sus ojos chocolates chocaron con la pequeña tarjeta que Draco había dejado caer anteriormente, chamuscada en las esquinas.

Malfoy fue más rápido que ella. Se acercó en dos pasos, se inclinó para recoger el papel y a continuación lo leyó con avidez. La chica se preguntó qué era lo que diría para que el semblante de Draco se volviera de granito y sus nudillos se tornaran blancos como la leche. La curiosidad no tardó en carcomerla.

Se paró de puntillas, ignorando la sorpresa de Malfoy al verla tan cerca, y trató de leer la inscripción al revés, enfrentada al muchacho como estaba. No le resultó difícil, y pronto comprobó que el párrafo había cambiado considerablemente su contenido.

"**Una de las reglas de nuestro juego es decir siempre la verdad. **

**Hasta que no pienses con plena y pura honestidad **

**En las consecuencias de tus mentiras**

**Nadie va a escuchar lo que tú digas"**

**Recuérdalo. Mimblewimble**

- Bueno, hurón, creo que de ahora en más deberás actuar y pensar con la verdad. Si no, la nariz va a crecerte como a Pinocho – finalizó con una risita.

_¿Qué? ¿De quién está hablando? ¿Pingocho? ¿Quién es Pingocho?_

- ¡Ah, cierto! Olvidaba que es un cuento muggle – explicó al ver el gesto de incomprensión de Malfoy – Ya está, sólo pretende que no he dicho nada, ¿sí?

_No te preocupes, Granger. Lo haré. ¡Ja!, Pingocho. Menudas ideas las de los sangre sucia._

Hermione sacó su varita de entre sus ropas y acto seguido se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con un extremo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en actitud expectante. Draco comprendió que iba a conjurar un encantamiento desilusionador; mas no entendió porqué seguía viendo su azulada humanidad con toda precisión. La chica abrió los ojos rápidamente, creyendo haber logrado su cometido, y se dirigió a Malfoy con cuidado, procurando hacer que él la viese. Su accionar sigiloso cual auror en misión de máximo riesgo hizo reír a Draco con ganas, lo que provocó el enfado de la Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso, Malfoy? – inquirió ofuscada y divertida a partes iguales, ya que en lo que otros tiempos habría sonado como una carcajada fuerte y estruendosa ahora se oía más como un aullido quejumbroso - ¿Vas a seguir con tu pseudo risotada por mucho más tiempo o ya podemos largarnos de aquí?

Draco detuvo su escandaloso ataque y negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro, chasqueando la lengua en señal de incredulidad y con algo parecido a la ternura instalado en sus orbes. Esbozando una sonrisa débil, tomó la mano de Hermione y la sostuvo frente a su campo de visión. La elaborada mueca de disgusto fue rápidamente reemplazada por un rostro cargado de decepción y angustia.

- ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí? – chilló desesperada. Era el turno de Draco de vengarse. Aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía, se encogió de hombros y caminó lánguidamente hacia su posición de siempre, pero Hermione adivinó sus intenciones y antes de que el joven pudiera dar el último paso lo aferró del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí.

- Malfoy… - su voz tembló más que nunca. Iba a odiarse por el resto de su vida por cometer la misma estupidez dos veces en un mismo día, pero las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, y aquella era una situación que rebasaba la desesperación - … ayúdame. Por favor.

Draco no la miró a los ojos cuando, después de meditarlo durante un interminable minuto, aceptó, asintiendo en señal de conformidad. No la miró cuando le dio la espalda, no la escuchó cuando le habló, en un tono más relajado. No hizo contacto visual con ella en ningún momento.

No se atrevió. No se atrevió a dejarse perder en ese intrincado laberinto de matices castaños y dorados, porque sabía con toda certeza que si lo hacía, volvería a sentirlo.

Volvería a sentir cómo el calor le traspasaba la ropa, la piel, adentrándose en su ser y derribando diecisiete años de creencias y costumbres que apenas un día atrás había apreciado y respetado hasta con los ojos cerrados. Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra esa sensación, la más dulce y espectacular de todas cuantas había experimentado en su vida, pero poco a poco percibía cómo ésta ganaba más y más terreno. Se estaba dejando ganar, y eso comenzaba a importarle cada vez menos.

No quería recordar lo bien que se había sentido abrazar a Hermione, rodearla con sus brazos, envolverla en su halo protector. Las imágenes se agolpaban con frenesí en su mente: la mano pequeña de la chica sobre su corazón, las suyas propias entrelazadas con sus rizos suaves, su perfume volviéndolo loco desde la primera vez que había penetrado sus fosas nasales.

Era de extrema importancia que se mantuviera alejada de él, que mantuviera la distancia apropiada.

Porque si volvía a acercársele demasiado, no se haría responsable de sus actos. Le gritaría a ella y a todo el mundo mágico que había amado ese beso, y de allí en adelante no descansaría hasta que Hermione Granger le quitara los últimos resquicios de cordura que aún conservaba.

- Tu turno, Malfoy - lo instó Hermione con una sonrisa, ajena a la fuerza centrífuga que se había desatado en el interior de Draco. Le entregó la varita con diligencia y el joven la tomó, procurando por todos los medios posibles no tocarla.

_Aléjate, Granger. Por tu propio bien. No me toques._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Vaya.

Esa no era la Sala de los Menesteres.

Esa era su habitación. En la torre de Gryffindor.

Curioso. Nunca había soñado con su habitación. Sus sueños eran más del tipo agitado, en donde corría emocionantes aventuras junto a Harry que desembocaban en su rincón privado del castillo, ambos sudorosos y respirando entrecortadamente. Todas las noches lo mismo. Sin cambios.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Todo a su alrededor se venía más nítido, más vívido. Era casi tan realista como la vida misma. Muy curioso, sin lugar a duda.

Sin razón alguna y plenamente consciente de que estaba desnuda, se levantó, presa de una serena exaltación. Sintió el frío a través de sus pies descalzos de camino al baño, acariciándole la piel. Cerró la puerta tras de sí tratando de no hacer ruido, ya que sus compañeras todavía se encontraban en la fase del sueño profundo. No había contemplado el reloj, pero sabia de alguna manera que era muy temprano. El sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición en aquel momento.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría, para despabilarse. Era normal que amaneciera de mal humor, y una buena lavada de rostro siempre ayudaba a templar su ánimo y evitaba que contestara mal a sus amigas.

En cuanto las palmas de sus manos rozaron sus mejillas notó que algo andaba mal. Se secó con brusquedad, raspándose las mejillas con la rugosidad de la toalla, y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con su reflejo.

Cualquier rastro de la Ginevra Weasley que había conocido, se había evaporado. Desaparecido.

Palpó cada centímetro de piel, los ojos, los labios. Sabía que no era real, no podía ser real, era sólo un sueño.

Sí, tan sólo un sueño.

Porque, de no ser así, ¿cómo explicaba el hecho de que la tupida y prolija barba que cubría parcialmente su rostro había dejado paso a unas mejillas pecosas, sonrosadas y sobre todo lampiñas? ¿Y el hecho de que su pelo ya no era opaco y ligeramente grasiento, sino lacio y lleno de vida? En su minucioso y escalofriante análisis encontró más detalles; sus curvas ahora más pronunciadas, sus manos de uñas esmaltadas, la tersura de su piel, millones de detalles…

Esto había dejado hacía rato la categoría de sueño normal para ocupar cómodamente la de pesadilla.

Se pellizcó con fuerza deliberada el antebrazo, convencida de que despertaría puesto que era reconocida en Hogwarts por su capacidad de infligir tales torturas como pellizcos y cosquillas.

Nada. El espejo seguía allí, devolviéndole la imagen de una encantadora y aterrada jovencita de dieciséis años que obviamente no era ella.

Otro pellizco más. Esta vez, más fuerte. Con pasión.

Nada. Sus pestañas arqueadas se sacudieron de conmoción.

Tercer pellizco. Pero esta vez fue especial. Más duro, como si alguien le estuviera retorciendo un pedacito de piel en vez de hacerlo ella misma.

El ardor continuó. Quien quiera que la estuviera martirizando lo estaba haciendo muy bien. A decir verdad, estaba empezando a molestarle. Bastante.

Quiso pedirle que se detuviera, pero de su boca sólo salió un gruñido sordo. La molestia ya se había transformado en dolor.

¡Que parara, por favor! Sentía el escozor de su brazo extenderse hasta llegar a la mano, mientras el contacto aún persistía, tenaz en sus intenciones. Quería despertar, debía despertar y su torturador iba a conseguirlo en cualquier momento… el pellizco se sentía cada vez más intenso, en el umbral de la muerte… quería gritar pero sus cuerdas vocales no respondían…

- ¡GINNY! ¡DESPIERTA!

Al sobresaltarse se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, por lo que se frotó la zona afectada con un mohín. Sus ojos tardaron un segundo en acostumbrarse a la claridad, y otro segundo más en volver a cerrarse al ver a Hermione convertida en un engendro azul.

- Ay, no. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- "_Apresúrate a conseguir los ingredientes aunque sea a regañadientes. Añade un poco de jugo de freya, otras gotitas de sangre de dragón y el ingrediente secreto a continuación. ¡Haz que alguien lo pruebe y respeta su opinión!_" – Hermione concluyó con un suspiro. Draco la secundó.

_¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a alguien que lo pruebe?_

- ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a alguien que lo pruebe? – se preguntó Hermione hablando para sí misma. El joven no se sorprendió; ambos tenían las ideas bastante coordinadas.

Draco intentó llamar su atención, moviendo la palma de la mano y chasqueando los dedos. Hermione salió de sus cavilaciones y examinó al muchacho con aire crítico.

- Sí, vamos a tener que solucionar esto primero – resolvió, rascándose suavemente la barbilla. El rostro de Draco se iluminó por un momento, y su clásica mueca- sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

_¿Vas a solucionar mi problema? Vamos, Granger, dime que vas a devolverme mi voz, mi preciada voz. Después de todo eres Hermione Granger, la prefecta perfecta. Seguro sabes cómo ayudarme, vamos, dilo…_

Hermione realizó un movimiento indolente con la varita, en un ademán lleno de desinterés, y a continuación se dirigió hacia la salida. La alegría y emoción de Draco desaparecieron al ver cómo de la nada aparecía una pequeña pizarra de color verde colgada a su muñeca. A su vez, el rectángulo de madera también poseía una tiza blanca y larga, unida por una delgada cinta de color granate similar a la que ahora actuaba de pulsera en su brazo.

Hermione volteó hacia él, con ambas manos apoyadas en su cintura y el ceño contraído. ¿Cuál era el problema ahora? ¿Quería comunicarse? Así podría hacerlo. ¿Qué pretendía, un lector de mentes?

Draco reclamó imperiosamente con la mirada que se deshiciera de ese aparato inservible. No era ningún árbol de Navidad para que la chica le anduviera colgando adornitos o algo así. Hermione se limitó a ignorarlo y abrió la puerta con brusquedad antes de recordarse a sí misma que debía ser más cuidadosa. No quería iniciar otra loca persecución que los dejaría Merlín sabe donde.

- ¿Vas a dignarte a venir, Malfoy, o te tengo que sacar a la rastra?

Draco forcejeó furiosamente con la pizarra antes de poder tomarla. En un ademán febril, aguijoneó la superficie con su escritura. Hermione rodó los ojos cuando él le mostró el resultado.

- ¿Sabes? "Púdrete" no es tu mejor insulto. He oído mejores, como aquel día… - la perorata descaradamente molesta de Hermione surtió efecto; Draco la atropelló adrede al salir del salón y la chica sonrió con ganas. Era divertido hacer enojar a Malfoy, y más en aquel momento en el que se encontraba verbalmente indefenso.

Asomó parte de su cuerpo, y lanzó sendas miradas recelosas a ambos lados del corredor. Estaba desierto. A nadie se le ocurriría pasear por allí ni en un millón de siglos. Más confiada, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un imperceptible clic.

Perfecto.

Chocarse con la espalda firme y recta de Malfoy le hizo saber que no todo estaba perfecto. Y lo que vio terminó de convencerla.

Había una mancha negra y de forma ligeramente ovalada en el piso. Al acercarse más, con Draco pegado a su pecho comprobó que se trataba de un pie. Un pie de mujer que conocía perfectamente.

Negó con incredulidad. Harry y Ron eran _tan_ predecibles…

Se adelantó al joven, desconociendo su silenciosa advertencia, y cerró su mano derecha en torno a lo que Draco creyó que era aire. La capa se deslizó con un ruido tenue y cayó, dejando ver a Ginny Weasley, quien roncaba ruidosamente con el semblante contrariado. Parecía estar inmersa en alguna clase de pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, y su abundante y revuelta cabellera rojiza indicaba que había permanecido allí durante mucho tiempo.

¡_Weasley! ¿Qué rayos está haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso estaba espiándonos? Seguramente fue por orden del cara rajada y de la comadreja. Qué idiotez. Mejor dicho, ¡qué idiotas!_

_Ahora vas a despertar, comadreja junior. Claro que sí._

Draco se agachó junto a la chica- chico, procurando no acercarse lo suficiente, y con una mezcla de repugnancia y picardía, aferró uno de los pliegues de tela de la manga de la túnica y lo retorció con malicia. Hermione abrió la boca para protestar pero recibió a cambio un intencionado golpe en la punta de su pie izquierdo.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Malfoy, detente ya! ¡La estás lastimando! Ginny, despierta ya…

_Ni lo sueñes, Granger. Lo estoy disfrutando de veras._

Hermione olvidó la agresión y tomó la mano de Malfoy con fiereza para apartarla de su cometido, mientras con la otra disponible zarandeaba a Ginny para que volviera en sí. Draco se despidió con un último pellizcón final al que le aplicó toda su fuerza disponible, y una mueca de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al ver cómo los párpados de la chica temblaban de manera apenas visible. Retiró la mano por debajo de la de Hermione y se levantó con dignidad. Acto seguido se apartó de las dos muchachas, relegándose a un segundo plano e ignorando olímpicamente la sacudida de su corazón ante el contacto de sus manos.

- Ginny, despierta, vamos… Ginny…. ¡GINNY! ¡DESPIERTA!

Ajena a su impaciencia, su amiga se desperezó con toda tranquilidad, bostezando de manera grandilocuente. Echó una mirada de reconocimiento a su entorno, probablemente recordando en donde estaba, y sus ojos se clavaron con horror en el rostro de Hermione, tan azul como un nomeolvides. Se llevó la mano al corazón con el semblante completamente desorbitado, y luego, en un ademán tragicómico, sus párpados volvieron a ocultar sus pupilas marrones.

- Ay, no. Aquí vamos de nuevo – soltó Hermione con hastío. Sintió reiterados golpes en la espalda y volteó para encontrarse con Malfoy, emocionado hasta la médula. El joven señaló rápidamente a Ginny, quien se encontraba con la cabeza volcada sobre su hombro izquierdo y la boca entreabierta, y a la puerta del aula que habían ocupado hacía unos instantes.

Malfoy, no te di la pizarra para que la usaras de brazalete - aclaró con las cejas alzadas, sin ganas de descifrar los gestos de Draco.

_No eres más estúpida porque no te da el cerebro, ¿verdad, Granger? Está bien, usaré tu tonta pizarra. Veamos…_

- "_Usa a Weasley para que pruebe la…._ ¡Claro, Malfoy! ¡Excelente idea! – lo alabó Hermione con una sonrisa. Draco le correspondió con su mejor expresión arrogante. La chica se sentó frente a su amiga con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a sacudirla de un lado a otro cual hierba mecida por el viento, sumida de repente en sus pensamientos. En otra ocasión y con un temperamento habría encontrado aberrante el hecho de utilizar a Ginny como conejillo de Indias y habría puesto el grito en el cielo, pero era tiempo de dejar su moral a un lado, dadas la circunstancias.

- Despierta, dormilona… despierta ya – canturreó en voz muy baja. No volvería a sorprenderla tratando de despertarla de manera violenta; lo mejor era que la hermana de Ron se acostumbrara poco a poco a su nuevo aspecto y no quería que volviera a desmayarse otra vez. Acarició su mejilla por encima de la barba en actitud nostálgica, por lo que no percibió la cercanía de Draco. El joven se acomodó a distancia prudencial de su compañera, y procedió a escribir en su pizarra con su caligrafía estilizada y ampulosa. Al finalizar, rozó con su mano derecha el hombro de Hermione, quien giró la cabeza en su dirección con aire ausente. Esbozó una sonrisa rota y el chico no pudo evitar devolvérsela, a su modo.

- No, Malfoy. No le voy a tirar agua en la cara. Puede ahogarse – respondió con suavidad, en el mismo tono que emplearía para explicarle a un niño de dos años que no se puede jugar con fuego.

Draco frunció los labios y puso los ojos en blanco, lo que hizo que Hermione ampliara su sonrisa, haciéndola parecer más genuina. El joven volvió a abocarse a su pizarra y Hermione regresó a su posición original, sosteniendo su barbilla con la mano izquierda mientras continuaba con la infructuosa tarea de despertar a Ginny de modo gentil. Decidió aumentar la intensidad del zamarreo.

Otro roce más, y otro mensaje de Draco. Hermione, ya lejos de sonreír, se encogió de hombros con pesadumbre. Su pelirroja amiga dio un pequeño respingo.

- No. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué es el jugo de freya, como tampoco conozco el modo en que vamos a conseguir sangre de dragón.

Draco compartió su desasosiego, pero reservó sus preguntas para después. No quería atormentar ahora a la chica con esas cuestiones, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo.

- Hermione… ¿eres tú?

La voz de Ginny sonó contenida, como si estuviera evitando por todos los medios ponerse a chillar. Hermione la tomó por los hombros, agradecida de que no se retirara. Estableció contacto visual con ella, haciendo caso omiso al descontento de su amiga, y aclaró su garganta.

- Ginny, escúchame – la aludida se limitó a asentir fervientemente, paralizada por el shock. – Necesito que me ayudes. Yo … - miró por el rabillo del ojo a Draco, quien la instó a seguir con un corto movimiento de cabeza. No iba a contarle toda la verdad… sólo una versión diferente de los hechos - he quedado así por un hechizo que Malfoy me lanzó, y ahora necesito que me ayudes a revertirlo. ¡No, espera! – añadió al ver que la sorpresa de Hermione había mutado a enfado, conforme sus orbes se clavaban con un brillo macabro en la persona que tenía detrás – Él también recibió su merecido de mi parte, ahora no puede hablar – Ginny sonrió con malicia y Hermione la imitó, aprovechando que Malfoy no podía verla – Por eso, necesito que me ayudes. Quiero volver con Harry y Ron y explicarles lo que sucedió, porqué me vieron junto a Malfoy – mintió con habilidad

Ginny no lo pensó dos veces. Se levantó con resolución, acomodándose el pelo para que luciera presentable al mismo tiempo que observaba a Draco con desconfianza. El destinatario de su desprecio ni se inmutó.

- Está bien, Hermione – accedió con voz decidida – Todo sea porque vuelvas... a la normalidad. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

_Tragar sangre de dragón, eso es lo que tienes que hacer, cabeza de zanahoria. Me muero por presenciar ese momento._

Hermione titubeó unos instantes antes de responderle. Lo más fácil era llevarla con ellos mientras buscaban los ingredientes de la poción, ya que no podía dejarla allí esperándolos sabiendo que quizás tardarían horas. Tampoco iba a dejarla en el salón; allí era donde el juego se encontraba y era peligroso ponerlo al alcance de su mano. Ginny no era estúpida, pero la curiosidad es la peor trampa de la mujer, y ella ya había tenido suficientes experiencias como para refutarlo.

_Pero tú no quieres que Ginny vaya contigo y con Draco, ¿verdad? Lo que quieres es estar a solas con él, ¿o me equivoco?_

- ¡Te equivocas! – le espetó Hermione a la vocecita, para asombro de Ginny y Draco.

_Siempre sospeché que Granger estaba loca, pero acaba de confirmármelo. Voilá._

- ¿Sucede algo, Hermione? ¿Quién se equivoca? – preguntó Ginny con extrañeza, escrutando severamente a su amiga.

- No, Ginny. Todo está bien – volvió a mentir Hermione. Todo era un desastre. Dejando a un lado la chocante sinceridad de lo que su fastidiosa voz interior acababa de insinuarle, pensó en lo mejor para ella y para todos. _Y eso de que quiero estar sola con Malfoy es puro invento tuyo,_ para que lo sepas, respondió de mal talante en su fuero interno. ¿Por casualidad aquella voz no tenía un interruptor incorporado, o sí?

- Tendrás que acompañarnos, Ginny. A Malfoy y a mí – aclaró para establecer las pautas desde el principio. Porque, obviamente, Draco y su amiga no tenían la mejor de las relaciones.

- ¿A dónde iremos, Hermione?

Draco se adelantó a responder. Apuntó con la tiza al texto inscripto en la pizarra, y la cara de Ginny expresó mil reacciones al mismo tiempo.

"_Iremos a buscar sangre de dragón, Weasley. ¿Te apuntas?"_

* * *

**Primero: No sé si se entiende la gracia del título. El silencio de los inocentes, Malfoy no puede hablar, el silencio... bah, déjenlo ahí, Por favor pretendan que les causó gracia XD**

**Segundo: El nombre Dalveen no es mío (ya quisiera yo :P ), pertenece al protagonista de la trilogía "Las crónicas de Nightshade" de Stan Nicholls. **

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El final se acerca (por suerte!) dentro de dos capítulos. Lo sé, soy una pesada.**

**Si te gustó, dejame un review. Si no, también :D**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**


	7. ¡Fuera, entrometidos!

**Mil perdones por la tardanza. Sé es mucho más de lo que yo estoy acostumbrada a esperar, pero sinceramente, tuve la cabeza en cualquier lado y postergué el chap para el momento apropiado.**

**Espero que les guste. Ya saben; se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, lo que deseen :)**

**Sin más para agregar, el anteúltimo chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

**Capítulo VII: ¡A buscar, a buscar, que a Hermione hay que cambiar!**

"_Las propiedades del jugo de freya son, hasta el día de hoy, casi desconocidas. Numerosos eruditos creen que su principal cualidad es la de revertir hechizos sumamente potentes, aunque por otro lado otros magos de renombre sostienen que es un excelente remedio para las verrugas, la caída del cabello y la pérdida del deseo sexual. _

_Debido a las dificultades que se presentan a la hora de localizar una planta de freya, se recomienda recoger los frutos durante el crepúsculo, ni antes ni después. Se encuentra principalmente en bosques de temperatura media, de árboles añejos y en los que existe gran presencia de criaturas mágicas. Por lo tanto, no crece en regiones muggles, por la sencilla razón de que su limitada capacidad de observación…"_

Hermione cortó bruscamente la lectura y cerró el libro de un golpe. _"Plantas exóticas y dónde encontrarlas" _era sin lugar a dudas un material de primera calidad, pero su autor era un sangre pura. Y ése en particular no le tenía mucha estima a la gente como ella. Muggles que poseían tanto talento como los que se hacían llamar auténticos magos.

- ¿Y qué es lo que encontraste?

Ginny no era muy adepta a internarse durante horas en la biblioteca, pero su amistad con Hermione era más fuerte que su mala predisposición. Por eso había soportado estoicamente durante media hora estar rodeada de libros, aguardando en silencio a que su amiga diera con la información deseada, rogando que los gruñidos de su estómago no fueran del todo audibles.

- Me temo que vamos a tener que esperar un poco para lo del jugo de freya – respondió cansinamente, dejándose caer sobre la silla contigua aunque con cierto cuidado – Y trata de no mirarme mucho, no vaya a ser que alguien se dé cuenta, Ginny.

Por obvias razones, los tres habían convenido en que Hermione debía usar la capa de Harry, como medida de seguridad. Luego de una pequeña pero intensa discusión, en la que Ginny llamó a Draco "cadáver putrefacto" por la palidez de su piel, a lo que el chico le respondió con una inscripción que rezaba "¿Acaso tomaste sol con un colador, Weasley?", se dividieron los deberes. Malfoy tendría que robar la sangre de dragón del armario de su padrino, en tanto ellas deberían buscar información sobre los ingredientes restantes. A Draco no le hacía mucha gracia su encomienda, mas no tuvo opción. Si quería recuperar la voz, no había otra alternativa que someterse al yugo de Granger y la comadreja menor.

- Hermione… - inquirió Ginny luego de unos instantes de silencio que su amiga aprovechó para sumirse en sus conjeturas - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Hmm – la muchacha se encontraba tan abstraída que Ginny bien podría haberle confesado que era lesbiana y que estaba enamorada de Susan Bones. La chica tomó ese gesto como un sí.

- ¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo con Malfoy? ¿Por qué estaba… él te estaba… se besaron? – el rostro de la menor de los Weasley se había arrimado de tal forma al suyo que Hermione dio un respingo y salió de sus cavilaciones.

- Bueno, el tema es que… Verás, Malfoy es un estúpido.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero no contesta a mi pregunta.

- Sí, está bien. Es que todavía no me dejaste llegar a la explicación – la sonrisa de conciliación de Hermione pasó inadvertida a los ojos de su amiga, sólo consciente de que ella se encontraba a su lado – Malfoy es un estúpido, y como buen estúpido que es no hay día en que no me moleste. Hoy, precisamente, se me acercó en uno de los pasillos y me lanzó uno de sus típicos insultos. Yo hice todo lo posible por ignorarlo, pero llegué a un punto en el que no pude soportarlo y le arrojé un maleficio. Y así, hechizo va, hechizo viene, es como sucedieron las cosas. ¿Qué loco, no lo crees? - sin darse cuenta comenzó a hiperventilar. De sólo recordar la sensación de los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos se le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Pudo deducir por la expresión retorcida de su interlocutora que había creído su historia a medias, pero la sonrisa que la precedió la dejó más tranquila.

Volvió a concentrarse en la lectura de otro libro con ahínco, aliviada al pensar que ya no tendría que dar más explicaciones.

- Sí. Loquísimo. - respondió Ginny escuetamente. No se había tragado ni una sola coma de toda la coartada, sin embargo, por el momento era mejor abocarse a los pendientes urgentes. Ya llegaría la hora de rendir cuentas para Hermione.

Diez minutos adicionales transcurrieron antes de que Hermione decidiera que ya había acopiado suficientes datos como para plantar y mantener diez hectáreas de freyas durante veinte años. Devolvió los libros a su sitio con un ademán de la varita y se dirigió a Ginny llena de empuje.

- ¡Vamos, Ginny! – la animó, acercándose a ella – Debemos encontrar a Malfoy, ya son las tres… - frunció el ceño con preocupación ante el decaimiento y el sopor de la chica - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

- Tengo mucha… pero mucha hambre – gimió Ginny sin observar ningún punto en particular, y a continuación abrió la boca cual hipopótamo furioso para lo que Hermione suponía era bostezar.

El descomunal eructo que fue a dar directo a su rostro la convenció de lo contrario.

- Creo que lo mejor será pasar por las cocinas antes de ir a buscar a Malfoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary Elinor Wesley creía que su vida giraba en torno a tres cosas: Theo, Theo y Theo. La devota adoración que sentía por su novio era tal, que llegaba a rayar en lo obsesivo. No importaba el estudio, ni sus amigas, ni su familia. Vivía por y para él.

Existen muchas mujeres, tanto muggles como hechiceras, convencidas de que su único propósito en la vida es formar una familia modelo, casarse y dedicar cada segundo de sus vidas al bienestar de su cónyuge y de sus retoños. Mary era una de ellas.

Por eso llevaba una estricta agenda, vigilando cada movimiento del muchacho. Qué desayunaba, si seguía su dieta, cuándo era su próximo examen o quién se sentaría a su lado en Pociones. Sabía que eso no era del agrado de Blaise, pero a decir verdad, eso no le interesaba en absoluto. Zabini se preocupaba más por el estado de su depilación que por su amigo.

Ni él ni Malfoy. Sólo ella.

Y hablando de Malfoy….

- Theo…

- ¿Qué sucede, corazón de arroz?

- ¿Dónde está Draco? Porque desde que se fue del Gran Salón no he vuelto a verlo – la expresión de Mary era la inocencia personificada. Theo y Blaise interrumpieron su hasta ese momento alegre caminata con el semblante contrariado.

- ¿Hacia dónde dices que se fue, Mary Elinor? – inquirió Blaise con un amago de sonrisa. Mary bufó. El chico adoraba molestarla, y por desgracia conocía sus puntos débiles. Entre ellos, el odio encarnizado hacia su segundo nombre.

- No lo sé, creo que hacia las mazmorras – respondió de manera hosca, mesándose la barba. Luego de quitarse una pelusa especialmente grande, añadió: – Deberías haberle prestado más atención, después de todo, es tu amigo ¿o no? Por cierto, se te corrió el maquillaje – agregó con sorna, señalando a un punto en particular del rostro del muchacho. Mientras Blaise se apresuraba a encontrar su pequeño espejo portátil, que llevaba consigo hasta para dormir, Theo miraba uno de los cuadros empotrados en el muro sin prestarle mucha atención. Sus neuronas trabajaban a toda velocidad. Mary, sin advertirse de aquello, lo zarandeó para devolverlo al presente.

- ¿En qué pensabas, terrón de azúcar? – la voz cascada de la chica se sumó al sonido que hacía Zabini revolviendo entre sus pertenencias en búsqueda del dichoso espejo. Theo se tomó unos segundos para responderle.

- No tengo idea de dónde está Draco, pero me parece que sí sé _con quién _esta.

- Nosotros también.

Harry Potter se apartó un mechón de pelo alisado del rostro y se acercó al grupo, acompañado de Ron Weasley. Ambos lucían serios y consternados, a pesar de que la excesiva cantidad de sombra rosa en los párpados de Ron estropeaba un poco el efecto. Theo notó que el primero portaba un pergamino ajado y garabateado, sujeto con firmeza. Harry siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, y comprendió que había expuesto al Mapa del Merodeador a la atención pública.

Lo guardó rápidamente en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, luego de murmurar entre dientes _"¡Travesura realizada!"._ A continuación se dirigió al muchacho parado frente a él con el entrecejo fruncido. Se ajustó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz y tomó aire para hablar.

- ¡Aquí está! ¡Lo encontré! – Blaise, ajeno hasta ese entonces a la tensión del ambiente, reparó en la mirada de soslayo de Weasley y los labios apretados de su amigo y supo que había obrado mal – Lo siento – se excusó con su timbre agudo, y pretendió acomodar el desastre en el que se había convertido sus bolso mientras observaba de reojo los movimientos de los Gryffindors.

- ¿Qué buscas, Potter? – el hastío de Theodore era evidente. Harry procuró imprimirle a su voz el mismo sentimiento.

- Sabemos con quién está Malfoy y dónde.

- Nosotros también sabemos. Está con Granger – al parecer la labor de Blaise había terminado. Se acercó a su amigo, colocándose a un lado y con un brillo calculador y sagaz en sus orbes oscuras. No confiaba en ésos dos.

- Tenemos que encontrarlos. Quién sabe qué cosas horribles le estará haciendo la serpiente a Hermione – argumentó Ron con un mohín de angustia. Theo puso los ojos en blanco, a todas luces escéptico.

- No la va a violar ni nada por el estilo. Ya nos demostró a todos que no es… - le tembló la voz al tener que pronunciar la palabra. _Sólo tres letras, Theo. Tú puedes_. – gay. Sin embargo, no va a intentar propasarse con ella. Draco es un caballero – finalizó con un delicado ademán de la mano.

- ¿No te preguntaste por qué ha estado con ella casi todo el día, Nott?- le espetó Harry.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero no puedo andar controlándolo a cada segundo que pasa!- se defendió el aludido – Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba sentado a nuestro lado en la mesa de Slytherin y de repente…

- ¡Zas! Desapareció. – concluyó Blaise con un gesto grandilocuente, simulando una gran explosión.

- De todas formas, hay que encontrarlos – acotó Mary por primera vez, y todos se volvieron a mirarla – Pero no debemos armar otra ridícula persecución como la del mediodía, no. Eso fue un grave error – dicho esto observó a los presentes con desdén, y éstos se limitaron a bajar la cabeza y mirar hacia otro lado con vergüenza.

- ¿Y qué propones, Wesley? – quiso saber Ron, conteniéndose para no lanzar una maldición. Se encontraba sumamente impaciente por saber sobre el paradero de su amiga, y de no haber sido por Harry habría ido a buscarla hacía horas. No obstante, el muchacho sostuvo que debían actuar con precaución.

- Potter y tú saben cómo localizarlos, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó señalando con la cabeza el bolsillo derecho de la túnica de Harry.

- Sí – contestaron ambos al unísono, en un tono a medias defensivo.

- Pues entonces ustedes serán los guías. Nos llevarán hacia ellos, y una vez que los encontremos los traeremos de vuelta aunque sea arrastrándolos de los pelos, ¿de acuerdo? – los chicos asintieron – Está bien. En marcha.

- ¿Sabes, Mary Elinor? A veces tienes muy buenas ideas para ser una chica – comentó Blaise

- Ya ves, no sólo pienso en Quidditch, sexo y chicos, como la mayoría de ustedes los machistas suelen creer – replicó la greñuda muchacha.

- ¿Y bien, Potter? ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – agregó dirigiéndose a los dos muchachos, quienes ahora se hallaban de espaldas al trío.

-Al voltearse, Harry exhibía una sonrisa triunfal, enmarcada por sus labios de un rojo desmesurado.

- Cuarto piso. Ala oeste, tercer corredor a la izquierda…

- … último aula – concluyó Ron. La sonrisa se hizo presente en todos los rostros.

-¿Qué hora es?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tres y media.

Eran las tres y media y todavía no había hecho ningún progreso significativo. Había montado guardia afuera del despacho de Severus durante lo que a él le parecieron horas, al mismo tiempo que su cerebro bullía de actividad. Su voz parecía haberse amplificado en su interior, hablando a diestra y siniestra. El pequeño pizarrón que llevaba cual correa de perro atada a la muñeca pesaba como si fuera de plomo.

Estúpida Granger. Una y mil veces la maldecía. Por su culpa estaban metidos en este embrollo gigante, por su culpa tendría que cometer un crimen contra una de las personas que más apreciaba, por su culpa no podía hablar…

_Error. Si tú hubieses dicho la verdad acerca de ese estúpido e infantil beso, ahora no estarías dependiendo de un pedazo de madera para comunicarte con el resto de la gente._

Draco consideró seriamente la posibilidad de golpearse la cabeza con la madera y así perder el conocimiento, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se arrepintió.

¿¡¿El resto de la gente?!? Hacía una eternidad que no hablaba con nadie, y su única compañía hasta el momento habían sido las dos Gryffindors. Lo que daría por tener alguien con quien conversar…

Se arrepintió de aquello al instante al ver a Severus Snape atravesar la puerta de su despacho con un pergamino enrollado en una mano, y un recipiente cuya etiqueta llevaba de título "Wonderbruja: hace magia en tu piel!" . Tarareaba una canción de Celestina Warbeck con mucho ritmo. Su pelo negro brillaba por el reflejo de los rayos del sol de media tarde, agitándose de un lado al otro al igual que sus caderas. Draco contuvo el impulso de vomitar, y en el instante en el que el profesor dobló la esquina, se introdujo a hurtadillas en el despacho. Se extrañó de que no hubiese colocado ningún hechizo de seguridad, pero más tarde lo atribuyó a su nueva personalidad aseada; quizás se encontraba tan preocupado por su imagen que no se fijaba en asuntos tales como prevenir que alumnos depravados ingresaran a su recinto en busca de ingredientes prohibidos que, casualmente, se encontraban en su armario.

Porque eso era él, un depravado. Una alimaña. Sólo una persona de la peor calaña le hacía eso a alguien que tanto se había preocupado por él.

Pero por otro lado, sólo una persona que se interesaba por él de manera recíproca tenía el deber de ayudarlo a volver a la normalidad. Por más mugre que esto conllevara

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con un ligero clic. Había estado allí muchas veces, por lo que ya no se impresionaba ante los diversos frascos y objetos extraños que albergaba el profesor en sus estantes. Procurando dirigirse solamente a su objetivo, atravesó la habitación de dos zancadas y llegó a lo que buscaba.

_¿Necesitaré una llave para ésta?_, se preguntó al ver la cerradura oxidada de la puerta del armario. Con el simple propósito de descartar opciones, comenzó con el básico hechizo Alohomora. Obviamente no funcionó, de modo que prosiguió con otros conjuros más difíciles, que paradójicamente había aprendido de Snape. Trató de no pensar en ello.

Después de intentar abrir la puerta sin éxito por todos los medios de los que él disponía, se dijo a sí mismo que sólo restaba una alternativa: buscar la llave. Quizás le llevara horas, pero era la opción más segura y sobre todo, más silenciosa. Podría haber bombardeado la puerta tranquilamente, pero eso habría significado llamar la atención de manera indeseada.

Revisó los cajones del escritorio tan minuciosamente como le fue posible, teniendo cuidado de devolver todo a su lugar exacto. Si había algo que sabía con certeza sobre Snape era que desconfiaba en extremo de todo y de todos, aunque no lo demostrara.

Una vez despachado el escritorio, se abocó a los estantes. La tarea se hizo aún más complicada, ya que la mayor parte de los contenidos de los frascos eran tan horripilantes, que Draco no se atrevió a tocarlos. Luego de inspeccionarlos de manera superficial, se apoyó cansinamente sobre el borde de la mesa. Las cuatro. Se preguntó dónde se encontrarían Granger y Weasley en aquel momento, y si ellas habrían avanzado más que él con sus deberes.

Esbozó su mueca sonrisa favorita, esa que arrancaba suspiros y besos por doquier. Había dejado a Granger hecha una gelatina después de besarla, como las dejaba a todas las demás. Sin embargo, algo había sido diferente.

Ella no le había soltado una frasecita melosa del tipo "te amo, Draco", símbolo inequívoco de que la relación tenía sus días contados. Hermione se había limitado a contemplarle en silencio, desafiándolo. Reclamándole el por qué de su beso.

_Si no fuera una sangre sucia sabelotodo prefecta de Gryffindor, tú y ella podrían ponerse a…_

_Cállate_ – cortó a su voz en seco. Su psiquis no se encontraba apta para oír ese tipo de sandeces. Hermione Granger era la última persona a la que le tocaría un pelo en todo el mundo. Y eso era palabra santa.

Se masajeó las sienes lentamente. Acto seguido, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la realidad. Sin quererlo, posó su atención en uno de los recipientes más grandes del cuarto estante. Aquella extraña planta que albergaba era espantosa en extremo, verde musgo y con dos pelotas achatadas que parecían ojos, pero no tuvo muchos reparos en moverla de su sitio apenas unos centímetros para dar con la herrumbrosa llave.

_Gracias, instinto._

El armario era, en comparación, mucho menos repugnante que el resto del lugar, pero eso no quería decir que la búsqueda iba a resultar más sencilla. Infinidad de botellas, botellitas y frascos se hallaban ordenadamente desperdigados en tres estanterías que cubrían por completo la estancia, desde el suelo hasta el techo. ¿Dónde se encontraría la sangre de dragón?

_Todo un misterio, Draquito._

Agradeciendo a su inteligencia suprema el haber dominado totalmente los hechizos no verbales el pasado año, de una floritura de su varita surgió una pequeña escalera, que aproximadamente tenía un metro de altura. La colocó frente a la primera estantería, dispuesto a treparse, cuando un rayo de comprensión atravesó su mente y se recriminó a sí mismo el ser tan estúpido en algunas ocasiones.

_¡Accio sangre de dragón!_

En cuanto tuvo la botella en sus manos, volvió a sonreír con más ganas. Las cosas estaban resultando ser bastante sencillas hasta el momento. Quizás demasiado.

Sin pararse a plantear el por qué de las bajísimas medidas de seguridad de su padrino, apoyó su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

- ¿Quién eres, intruso? ¡Muéstrate!

_Con un demonio._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

- ¿Ya terminaste, Ginny?

- Szólo… un fofo… másf - respondió su amiga con los carrillos exageradamente hinchados.

Hermione suspiró. Ya casi eran las cuatro y el buche de la muchacha no parecía tener fin. Habían dejado al juego abandonado a miles de años luz de distancia, seguía sin noticias de Malfoy y ella se encontraba allí sin nada que hacer.

Había rechazado cortésmente los numerosos ofrecimientos de los elfos, ya que hacía horas que tenía el estómago cerrado y no podría tragar ni un sorbo de agua. A medida que Ginny pedía más comida, el malestar se incrementaba.

- Ya devoraste tres pasteles de limón, medio pavo, una fuente de patatas asadas y cuatro bolas de helado de chocolate. Con ésa, serían cinco – apuntó al pequeño plato que la chica sostenía entre sus manos. Ginny, lejos de avergonzarse, se irguió en su sitio como un pavo real ofendido - ¿No crees que ya has tenido suficiente comida por el resto de la semana?

- Deberías ser – tragó ruidosamente – más considerada conmigo, Hermione. Yo tuve que soportar sin chistar que tú leyeras todos los libros de la biblioteca habidos y por haber, así que tú esperarás a que yo termine de alimentarme – sentenció secamente.

Recibió como respuesta un bufido de fastidio por parte de la muchacha, Finalmente, una porción de torta de chocolate y dos helados más tarde, abandonaron las cocinas despedidas por los elfos y las elfinas, quienes le regalaron a Ginny una cajita rebosante de galletas.

- ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?

- A buscar a Malfoy. Si todo salió de acuerdo al plan, a estas alturas ya debería estar en el lugar acordado – Hermione consultó su reloj por enésima vez. Las cuatro en punto.

- Date prisa, Ginny. Nos quedan sólo ocho horas y todavía no hemos avanzado nada – apremió la Gryffindor, tomando a su pelirroja amiga del codo con celeridad y obligándola a caminar a su altura. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que Ginny no se movía de su sitio, con el horror plasmado en sus facciones. ¿Qué rayos sucedía ahora?

- Hermione, la capa…- comenzó Ginny con voz trémula, señalándola con el dedo índice. La chica comprendió al instante.

La capa seguramente se encontraba reposando sobre el respaldo de su pequeño asiento, allá en las cocinas. Se la había quitado para poder acomodarse en el diminuto rectángulo de madera que era su silla, ya cansada de estar oculta. Y con las prisas, no había recordado volver a ponérsela. No se encontraban muy lejos, sin embargo el riesgo de que alguien las descubriese; o mejor dicho la descubriese a ella, eran enormes.

- Ven, volvamos a …

- ¿Granger? ¿Eres tú?

La voz de Pansy Parkinson fue, nunca mejor dicho, la guinda del pastel.

----------------------------------------------------------------

- Y por eso, Draco, te repito: sólo tienes que pedírmelo, ¿sí? Sólo pídeme lo que necesites y yo te lo daré. No hay necesidad de entrar aquí a hurtadillas, como si fueras un ladrón.

Draco volvió a asentir, ambos encaminándose a la salida. La mano de Snape descansaba sobre su hombro en un gesto cálido, al igual que el esbozo de sonrisa dibujado en su rostro. El hombre no era muy demostrativo y prefería mostrarse frío y reservado; sin embargo, Draco también conocía esa faceta de su personalidad.

Como también supuso que no le había preguntado la razón de su silencio por el simple hecho de creer que se encontraba demasiado aterrorizado y arrepentido para hablar. Cuando lo encontró dentro de su armario privado, reaccionó de manera contraria a como Draco lo había previsto. En lugar de enfadarse, o al menos mostrarse enfadado, le había hablado suavemente, sin retarlo. Presa del azoramiento, el chico salió de la pequeña habitación procurando mantener oculta la pizarra, y tomó asiento junto al escritorio del profesor. A continuación, el hombre lo sermoneó de forma indulgente, explicándole las consecuencias de tomar algo sin permiso y utilizando las mismas palabras que un padre emplearía para decirle a su hijo que no debe acercarse a "los objetos de papá".

Sin pedirle razones, ni explicaciones.

- … y eso es todo. ¿Está claro, Draco?

Trató de formular alguna especie de sonido para indicar su asentimiento, mas no lo logró.

- Entonces te dejo ir. ¡Oh, espera! – Draco temió que se hubiese arrepentido de su ataque de bondad – He notado que tienes un poco de acné en la zona T, así que creo que deberías usar una crema que conozco, es excelente…

Draco asintió fervientemente y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, despidiéndose con la mano de su padrino. Una vez que oyó el chirrido de la puerta a sus espaldas, se alejó de allí a toda velocidad resoplando de alivio. Granger debía estar aguardándolo.

Palpó la superficie de la botellita en las profundidades de su bolsillo. Esperaba que al menos la muchacha hubiese obtenido algún progreso.

_La sacaste barata esta vez, Draco._

Sonrió.

Pero eso del acné, ¡qué patraña! Él desconocía el acné, no sufría de tales problemas, él era perfecto, era un…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Parkinson? – la voz ronca de Ginny retumbó en las paredes del corredor. Ambas amigas intercambiaron miradas de comprensión durante escasos segundos, Hermione de espaldas a Pansy

- Sólo venía a comer algo. Un aperitivo antes de la cena – justificó la Slytherin con malicia. - ¿Y tú?

- ¡Qué coincidencia! Yo también estaba aquí por lo mismo – Ginny sonrió falsamente. Aprovechó el pequeño instante de distracción que le proporcionaron los ojos de la muchacha fijos en los suyos, para adelantarse y dejar el camino libre a la huida de Hermione. Si disponían de minutos, era mucho decir.

Unos metros las separaban ahora. Pansy caminó hacia la chica, de modo que quedaron frente a frente. Destilaban odio por los poros. Segura de que ya se encontraban en su mundo bélico personal, Hermione emprendió la retirada. Pansy ya se había olvidado de ella.

- ¿Siempre tienes que estar en los mismos lugares que yo, serpiente rastrera?

- Ídem, comadreja piojosa.

- Vete. Yo llegué primero.

- En tus sueños. Los traidores a la sangre como tú no me dan órdenes.

- ¡Eso lo veremos!

- ¿Ah, sí? – Pansy se situó en posición de ataque, y Ginny la imitó. Ambas respiraban agitadamente, sus rostros ruborizados por la discusión.

- ¡SÍ!

- ¡BIEN!

- ¡BIEN! – y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pasillo se vio iluminado por los destellos de los hechizos y los maleficios que se lanzaban mutuamente. Parecía un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Como eximias duelistas, podrían haber continuado batallando durante horas. Pero el ego primitivo de Ginny le jugó una mala pasada.

Pansy iba en desventaja, por lo que Ginny aprovechó su momento de debilidad para atacarla sin respiro y así acabar con ella. Un hechizo rozó su brazo, pero el siguiente le dio de lleno en el pecho. La Slytherin chocó contra la pared, de espaldas, con el rostro sucio y cubierto de perlas de sudor.

- ¿Qué me dices ahora, Parkinson? – escupió Ginny, con la respiración entrecortada. Para ese momento el motivo por el cual se había originado la pelea era parte del olvido.

- Digo… - la chica se llevó una mano al pecho y Ginny se asustó. Si le había inflingido daños severos, tendría que pagar los platos rotos. Sería castigada, ¡y de qué forma! – que habrás ganado una batalla, Weasley… - tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la Gryffindor cantó victoria para sus adentros, desestimando a su enemiga - ¡pero no la guerra!

Un amago de sonrisa asomó a sus labios, y en un ademán que tomó a Ginny completamente por sorpresa ya que estaba segura de haber ganado, apuntó con su varita directo hacia ella y pronunció:

-_ ¡Petrificus Totallus!_

El cuerpo de su contrincante cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, y Pansy se incorporó, todavía apoyándose contra el muro. Se tomó unos minutos para recuperarse y dejar que su corazón adoptara un ritmo normal, y luego se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar donde Ginny yacía. Saboreando su triunfo, inexorable.

- Weasley, Weasley – negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua - ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te metas conmigo? – añadió, pisando con deliberada fuerza algunos mechones de su barba esparcidos por la superficie de piedra. La expresión de dolor de la damnificada se hizo aún más intenso. Pansy comenzó a caminar en círculos a su alrededor, cual predador que se prepara para dar la estocada final a su presa.

- Me duele todo el cuerpo – pronunció cada palabra como si fuera un dardo envenenado hacia Ginny, quien emitió un sonoro gemido – Y eso es por tu culpa. Por lo tanto… - la rabia mutó a maldad en su tono de voz – ahora vas a sufrir las consecuencias.

Exhibió una sonrisa demoníaca, y a continuación tomó con una mano los mechones de cabello desgreñado y tironeó de ellos hasta conseguir arrastrar a Ginny. Ésta supo perfectamente las intenciones de la muchacha en cuanto vio a dónde quería llegar.

Con mucha dificultad, Pansy logró poner de pie al cuerpo inerte, junto a un antiguo y mohoso tapiz. Lo sacudió un par de veces con el sólo propósito de que Ginny lo viera, antes de dirigirse a ella.

- Vas a quedarte aquí, muy quieta, ¿me entendiste? – recibió como única respuesta una especie de chillido desesperado - ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! No puedes moverte – Pansy lanzó una carcajada y amplió su sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes, si eso era posible – Adiós, Weasley. Dudo que alguien te encuentre porque – echó sendos vistazos a ambos lados del corredor – nadie suele venir por aquí.

Ginny clavó sus ojos en los de su enemiga, buscando algún atisbo de piedad. Pansy terminó con sus débiles esperanzas.

- Si es misericordia lo que buscas, no la encontrarás. Esto es por todas las veces en las que me atacaste, comadreja. Adiós, y suerte.

Y con un último movimiento, terminó de ocultar el cuerpo de la Gryffindor tras el tapiz. Se detuvo durante unos instantes a evaluar los resultados de su obra. Perfecto.

Acto seguido, se alejó caminando con parsimonia y una expresión victoriosa plasmada en su semblante, dejando a Ginny Weasley abandonada a su suerte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco llegó al aula del cuarto piso con el alma a la altura de los pies, de tan rápido que había corrido. Tratando de recuperar el aliento, se acercó dando pequeños pasos a la puerta del salón, oteando el aire en busca de algo fuera de lo común que indicara la presencia de Hermione.

Hizo ruido adrede durante unos minutos, golpeando el pizarrón con la punta de la tiza. Cuando Hermione se materializó a escasos centímetros de su posición, lamentó profundamente no poder gritar.

- ¡Malfoy! ¿Conseguiste la… ¡Espléndido! – agregó Hermione sumamente contenta al ver que el muchacho le arrojaba la botella a las manos y se sentaba con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas. Tomó asiento a su lado, pero Draco ni siquiera se inmutó. Su cansancio se notaba a leguas.

La chica se limitó a contemplar el líquido rojo y espeso encerrado en el envase de vidrio. No cabía en sí de gozo; era el primer paso para devolver todo a su sitio. Oyó el rasgueo de la tiza contra la madera, y a continuación el dedo índice de Malfoy la golpeó insistentemente en el brazo.

_¿Dónde está Weasley? ¿Obtuvieron algo?_

- Ginny vendrá en un momento, se presentó una… - Hermione buscó una palabra apropiada que no fuera sinónimo de "zorra" – complicación y ella se quedó a solucionarlo.

_Oh._

Una sonrisa de comprensión afloró a sus labios al darse cuenta de que el chico no sabía que contestar. Decidió comentarle sus resultados.

- Pero sí encontramos algo. Debemos esperar hasta el crepúsculo para recoger las plantas de freya. Están en el Bosque Prohibido, así que lo único que tendremos que hacer es entrar y… - el mismo dedo índice que la había golpeado ahora se hallaba posado sobre sus labios, interrumpiendo su cháchara. Hermione se ruborizó, y una mueca vanidosa se hizo presente en el rostro de Draco. Éste retiró el dedo lentamente, acariciando el labio superior y disfrutando de las reacciones de la chica. Era divertido; ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado se avergonzaba, nunca. Ni hablar de ponerse coloradas.

Dispuso su atención en pleno sobre la pizarra, dándole tiempo a Hermione a recuperarse. Todavía con la vanidad a cuestas.

Hermione se dijo a sí misma que debía controlar sus emociones si no quería transmitirle un mensaje equivocado. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ponerse roja como una amapola por un gesto tan mundano como aquél? Comenzó a evocar sus besos y aquella increíble sensación de bienestar, pero esta vez la insidiosa vocecilla no dio señales de aparecer. Por lo que cuando Draco volvió a dirigirse a ella, se la encontró con una sonrisa vaga y deliciosa, de oreja a oreja, y la mirada perdida en Circe sabe qué sitio de su imaginación.

Luego de llamarla repetidas veces, tirando de la manga de su túnica, Hermione regresó al mundo real.

_Yo no voy al Bosque Prohibido._

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

_No es lugar apropiado para gente como __yo__._

La muchacha arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. ¿Quién se creía que era, el Príncipe de Gales?

- Ah, no. Tu vas a ir, y aquí termina la discusión –sentenció de manera categórica – No te comportes como un chiquillo, Malfoy. No quiero discutir contigo, sabes que llevas las de perder – añadió lanzándole una mirada fugaz a la pizarra apoyada entre sus piernas. Draco apretó los labios en señal de disgusto.

_Ya he dicho que no iré, Granger. Y es mi última palabra_.

Hermione lo maldijo en su fuero interno. Lo que tenía de atractivo, lo tenía de terco. Se preparó para responderle con sus mejores y más efectivos métodos de persuasión, pero se detuvo al ver que Malfoy fruncía el ceño y tomaba la capa por uno de sus extremos, cubriendo a ambos con ella.

- ¿Pero qué de….

- ¡Vamos, ya casi llegamos!

Abrieron los ojos como platos, con los rostros enfrentados. Cinco personas se aproximaban presurosas hacia donde estaban situados: Harry, Ron, Nott, Blaise y una chica-chico a la que Hermione reconoció a duras penas como la novia de Theodore.

- ¿Están seguros de que es aquí?- inquirió Zabini con desconfianza.

- Ya te lo hemos dicho cientos de veces, nuestra fuente es infalible – respondió Harry letárgicamente. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo un insulto. Estaban usando el Mapa del Merodeador.

- Tiene que ser aquí – habló la peluda muchacha, refiriéndose a la puerta del aula tras la cual se encontraba el juego. Los camuflados se pusieron en alerta.

- Pues entonces, ¿a qué esperan? – los instó Ron empujándolos hacia ella. Su ansiedad era evidente. Harry rodó los ojos antes de desenfundar la varita y apuntar con ella al picaporte desteñido. Suspiró acompasadamente y abrió la boca para proferir el hechizo.

- ¡Aguanta ahí, Hermione! – soltó Ron acompañado de un gritito.

- Ya estaremos contigo, amigo– acotaron Theo y Blaise tomados de las manos.

Draco y Hermione volvieron a mirarse, presas del pánico. Si no actuaban con rapidez, estarían perdidos.

_- ¡Alohomo…_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Recibo críticas, sugerencias y muchas cosillas más, recuerden**

**Ah, por cierto. Junto con mi amiga Shashira hemos iniciado un foro, Soñando Fics, en el que pueden discutir sobre fics tanto de esta pareja como de otras, además de charlar sobre las películas, poder subir sus fanarts y recomendar fics que les gusten y que hayan leído. En fin, las esperamos :D**

**Aquí dejo la dirección : .net. Espero verlas allí!**

**Si te gustó, dejame un review. Si no, también :D**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**

* * *


	8. Alabada seas, gigantesca pelota

**Último capítulo. He decidido escribir un epílogo para que no se hiciera tan largo, el cual voy a subir tan pronto como pueda.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y lo que quieran.**

**Gracias miles a todas los maravillosos reviews que he recibido a lo largo de estos ocho capítulos. Pido perdón a las personas que no recibieron mi respuesta, y les mando una ovación cibernética por haberme acompañado con este proyecto. Son geniales! :D**

**Sin más para agregar, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: ¡No! ¡Al Bosque no!**

_- ¡Alohomo…_

Sin tiempo para pensarlo dos veces, Draco consiguió rescatar su varita de entre las profundidades de su túnica para aturdir a Harry con un hechizo no verbal. El agredido pareció congelarse en su sitio, observando fijamente el picaporte de la puerta que hacía dos segundos planeaba abrir y pestañeando repetidas veces. El resto de los presentes soltaron un bufido al unísono (Hermione incluida, aunque con alivio) y Theo se acercó al muchacho con el semblante irritado.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede ahora, Potter? – su voz otrora dulce y femenina ahora sonaba rasposa y brusca.

- Si, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no abres la maldita puerta? – lo secundó Blaise, batiendo sus pestañas postizas adrede.

Harry se limitó a voltearse, su rostro surcado por la desorientación. Se rascó la cabeza con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha procedió a contemplar su varita como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Todos notaron al instante que algo andaba mal.

- ¡Harry! – gimió Ron desesperado, llevándose las manos a ambos lados de su cara - ¡Parece como si estuviera bajo los efectos de una fantasía patentada!

- ¡Oh, sí! Conozco una muy buena, comienza en un barco pirata y luego… – Blaise olvidó su lugar de enemigo declarado de Ron por un momento y se acercó a él con una evidente nota de emoción en la voz

- ¡Esa misma es la que usé yo! Merlín, esa chica sí que tenía bien grandes los…

- ¿Los viste? ¡Eran impresionantes! Podría jurar que tuve veinte orgasmos consecutivos, fue realmente...

- Niños, ¡concéntrense! - Mary lo interrumpió antes de que volviera a chillar y le cubrió la boca con su mano velluda y mugrienta. Era la única que había comprendido el repentino cambio en el chico.

- Genial. ¡Ahora se ha vuelto aún más estúpido de lo que era! Siempre sospeché que era un imbécil, pero… - la declamación burlona de Theo se vio impedida por la mano libre de su novia alzada en el aire.

- ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? – la expresión de vacío intelectual de los chicos – chica respondió a su pregunta. Frunció el ceño y a continuación liberó los labios de Ron de su contacto. Éste buscó rápidamente su pañuelo, apretando la boca con disgusto. La piel de Mary le había dejado una horrible sensación: era como besar un pedazo de lija.

- Alguien ha confundido a Potter. No estamos solos aquí – su mirada filosa se posó a centímetros de donde Hermione y Draco, quienes hasta ese momento habían estado oyendo la conversación con el corazón en la boca, se encontraban.

Ambos aferraban sus respectivas varitas con fuerza, tanto que las palmas de sus manos no cesaban de sudar. Hermione podría haber jurado que escuchaba el latido desbocado de su corazón, amenazando con dejar de funcionar ante la cantidad de estrés a la que había sido sometido ese día.

- ¿Qué esperamos entonces? Busquemos a los intrusos – siseó Blaise, y el grupo se dispersó. Ron tomó a Harry del brazo, todavía gimoteando, y juntos se dirigieron hacia el otro extremo del pasillo. Por su parte, Zabini y Theodore caminaron en dirección contraria, y Mary se paró frente a la puerta adoptando una pose autoritaria digna del más cruel dictador.

Draco cerró los ojos, intentando memorizar algún conjuro que les fuese de ayuda, pero era inútil. Su mente parecía no querer ayudarlo cuando más la necesitaba. Lanzó una mirada fugaz a Hermione y se sorprendió al ver que la chica exhibía su mejor sonrisa de triunfo, la misma que aparecía en su rostro cuando se quedaba con la última palabra en una de sus tantas discusiones. A pesar de estar a punto de ser descubiertos, no pudo evitar pensar que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

Hermione apuntó hacia ningún punto en particular, a dos metros por encima de sus cabezas, y el resplandor azulado los encandiló a todos. Era una especie de esfera, similar a un cuerpo celeste y del tamaño de una calabaza, y brillaba con desmesurada fuerza despidiendo haces de luz añil y celeste. Era absolutamente hermoso, fuese lo que fuese. El grupo volvió a reunirse, todos contemplando la esfera con la mandíbula desencajada. La aparición los atraía como imanes, de modo que cada vez se aproximaban más a ella, como si fuera la razón de su existir.

Draco reaccionó de igual manera. Sintió como si su vida no hubiese tenido propósito alguno hasta el instante en el que la esfera apreció. Toda su energía, su alma, su corazón, le pertenecían a ella. Debía acercarse, porque ella lo llamaba. Tenía que seguirla, ella se lo estaba ordenando, tenía que hacerlo o moriría…

Hermione se apresuró a cubrirle los ojos al muchacho, lo suficiente para que el efecto de atracción instantánea no hiciera mella en él. Movió ligeramente su varita hacia la derecha, y la aparición comenzó a desplazarse, tomando velocidad. Sus amigos y los Slytherins comenzaron a seguirla, obedientes, y mantuvo su atención centrada en ellos hasta que el bizarro conjunto se perdió de vista.

Chequeó su reloj, acto que a esas alturas se había convertido en una costumbre, y se quitó la capa de encima abruptamente. Draco la imitó.

_¿A dónde ahora, Granger?_

Hermione forzó una sonrisa, pero el chico notó la diferencia entre esa y la auténtica.

- Por ahora, entremos y veamos qué nos dice el juego. Y luego…

_Al Bosque. Entiendo._

La muchacha asintió, a medias temerosa de la reacción de Draco. Sin embargo, el chico no hizo más que abrir la puerta con ayuda de su varita, e invitarla a que la siguiera al interior del salón vacío. Hermione se encogió de hombros mentalmente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Los ataques de resignación de Malfoy eran buenos para los planes que debían llevar a cabo.

Ambos encontraron el juego en perfectas condiciones, tal y como lo habían dejado. Draco, con la molesta pizarrita a cuestas, se aprestó a tomar la varita rosada para hacerla girar, pero la mano de su compañera se cerró en torno a su muñeca.

- Creo que es mi turno.

_Creo que no. Apártate._

- Malfoy, trata de contener tus arrebatos de descortesía y escúchame. Haz memoria: cuando _tú_ – recalcó la palabra golpeándolo con el dedo índice en el pecho - hiciste girar la varita por última vez, te quedaste sin habla por no decir… ya sabes qué – se corrigió justo a tiempo para evitar otra rabieta del muchacho - Así que supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que es mi turno. Por lo tanto… - dejó inconclusa la frase y lo apartó con un no muy delicado empujón. La varita comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo lentamente, por lo que la chica supuso que no le había dado el impulso suficiente.

_Hasta para hacer girar un palito eres inútil, Granger._

- Púdrete – replicó Hermione impaciente. Volvió a intentarlo, y está vez pudo oír el tenue susurro que hacía la vara al rozar la superficie de madera del tablero. Se detuvo, certera, en la pila de tarjetas que más aborrecían Draco y ella. Reto.

Se sobresaltó producto del golpe que le propinó Draco en el brazo, con la ayuda de la pizarra. Al parecer, sólo había querido apurarla. Lo fulminó con la mirada durante una milésima de segundo, para después abocarse a su tarea. Ya curada de espanto, tomó la tarjeta del interminable montículo y la leyó.

- "_Lazos de amor y amistad, son los que deberán conformar. Unidos y juntos tendrán que caminar, si al final del camino quieren llegar. Mimblewimble"_

- Demasiado críptico para mi gusto, ¿no lo… ¿Porqué me has tomado de la mano, Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione, observándolo como si se tratara de un leproso, en tanto Draco intentaba por todos los medios despegar su mano de la de la chica con una forzada expresión de asco en el rostro. La muchacha captó en el acto sus intenciones y trató de hacer lo mismo, pero no hubo caso. Las palmas parecían unidas con cemento. Hermione apuntó con la varita a la mano de Draco y éste se horrorizó. ¡No iba a permitirle experimentar con sus extremidades, ni en sueños! Con la otra mano, y la incordiosa pizarra colgando del listón, impidió por medio de otro golpe que la Gryffindor cumpliera su cometido.

- ¿Pero qué te sucede, Malfoy? ¿No ves que iba a tratar de separarnos? – escupió, irritada sobremanera.

Draco intentó tomar la tiza y el pizarrón al mismo tiempo, pero después de unos exasperantes minutos en los que probó de todo, hasta colocarse la tiza en la boca, terminó por romper la cinta en dos y así liberarse de su carga. Algo que, siendo sincero, quería hacer hacía mucho tiempo.

-Te felicito, Malfoy. Eso – señaló la pizarra que el muchacho había arrojado al suelo con desdén – es la solución a todos nuestros problemas. Ya verás, dentro de dos segundos aparecerá Ginny con el pelo limpio y Snape con la cara llena de grasa – se mofó. El chico emitió un sonido similar a un gruñido y blandió su puño de manera violenta en las narices de Hermione, a lo que ésta volvió a sujetarlo como si fuera una madre preocupada regañando a su travieso e impertinente hijito. Draco sacudió su mano cerrada de un lado a otro, pero ella no lo soltó. Ahora estaban pegados por completo.

- ¡Detente, idiota! – chilló histérica, y por alguna razón desconocida Draco obedeció. No estaban en igualdad de condiciones, por lo que al notar el brillo demoníaco en los ojos de Hermione comprendió que su vida podía finalizar dolorosamente en cualquier momento si no se controlaba - Deja ya esa pose rebelde y vámonos. Hay todavía… - comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida tirando de su mano – mucho… - Draco no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Si quería que fuera su lechuza fiel, tendría que empezar a pedirle las cosas de un modo más amable. Claro que lo que para el Slytherin significaba ser "amable", para Hermione era ser adulador – por hacer – completó la frase resoplando por el esfuerzo, de frente a la puerta. Se volvió para encontrarse con un Malfoy de lo más apático, concentrado sólo en mantenerse alejado de ella tanto como se lo permitía la unión de sus manos. Tironeó nuevamente su mano hacia sí con una fuerza deliberada que tomó a Draco por sorpresa, haciendo que la distancia entre ellos se acortara de forma abrupta.

Las puntas de sus narices se rozaron. Hermione sintió una agradable sensación de cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Draco, dejando a un lado la petulancia, le correspondió frotando de nuevo su nariz contra la de la chica, en un gesto que hizo que Hermione, obnubilada, cerrara los ojos. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando para sonreír de manera tan dulce, y como si pudiese adivinar la respuesta por medio de lo que iba a hacer, depositó un casto beso en sus labios. Se demoró un eterno segundo allí, limitándose a respirar al mismo ritmo acompasado que ella mientras por su parte Hermione se concentraba en algo parecido: seguir respirando.

Sus manos pegadas reposaban en el pecho del muchacho, en tanto que las que aún permanecían libres colgaban inertes en posición normal, todavía demasiado tímidas como para entrelazar sus dedos.

Hermione, recuperando momentáneamente la cordura, se apartó y abrió los ojos. Draco Malfoy le sonreía. A ella.

Pero no era una sonrisa forzada, no. Era una de verdad. Una que demostraba que tenía alma, que tenía corazón. Una sonrisa que respondía a todos los interrogantes que Hermione había formulado a lo largo del día, que inspiraba y la animaba a seguir luchando. Una sonrisa, a los ojos de la chica, _hermosa._

- Malfoy, yo… - balbuceó. Dudaba poder hilvanar una frase coherente si el chico la seguía contemplando de aquel modo cálido y lleno de ternura. Draco, sin saber bien qué hacer a continuación, se dirigió hacia una de las sillas en donde descansaba la capa de Harry (llevándose a una atolondrada Hermione consigo), la colocó sobre ellos y abrió la puerta con suavidad. El pasillo volvía a estar milagrosamente vacío.

Aprovechó que la muchacha no se encontraba en pleno de uso de sus facultades mentales y era más fácil de manejar que un títere, para llevarla a su antojo por donde él quisiera. Trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos conforme se dirigían a las puertas del castillo, esquivando con dificultad a las manadas de chicas velludas que reían de forma estruendosa, molestándose entre sí y a los afeminados chicos. Ni siquiera prestó atención a la gigantesca capelina amarilla que el profesor Flitwick estaba usando con orgullo. Lisa y llanamente, no sabía que pensar.

La odiaba, claramente. El odio no se desvanecía de un día para el otro. Entonces, si tanto la aborrecía, ¿por qué absurda razón la había besado?

_Corrección, Draco. Vuelto a besar. _

Apretó los labios en una mueca de disgusto y a continuación el aire puro inundó sus pulmones. Ya la tarde estaba llegando a su final, sólo algunos estudiantes caminaban cerca de la orilla del lago, y unos pocos se guarecían de la luz del sol bajo las copas de los árboles. Ahora Hermione lo llevaba.

A medida que se acercaban al Bosque Prohibido, siguió reflexionando. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en su interior.

Ya no le provocaba repulsión el hecho de estar cerca de Hermione, ni de tocarla o respirar el mismo aire que ella. Comprendió que poco a poco, había dejado de prestarle atención a aquello. _Seguramente esto se debe a estar junto a ella durante todo este tiempo_, se dijo a sí mismo con una convicción que, justamente, no terminaba de convencerlo.

Los rizos azul profundo de Hermione bailoteaban frente a él, bañados por los débiles rayos de luz que filtraba la capa. Comprobó para su desagrado que ya habían llegado al Bosque. La chica se detuvo bruscamente, por lo que Draco, tan ensimismado como iba, chocó contra su espalda.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Si mal no recordaba, la última vez que había estado en el Bosque Prohibido se había encontrado con nada más ni nada menos que el Señor Oscuro. Desde ese entonces, evitaba mencionarlo y por sobre todas las cosas aproximarse en un radio de trescientos metros. Y si a eso le sumaba su oculto terror a la oscuridad...

Tendremos que adentrarnos un buen trecho antes de poder quitarnos la capa, de ese modo nadie podrá vernos – alegó Hermione dirigiéndose a él por encima de su hombro – O quizás debamos dejárnosla puesta, pero no sería lo más recomendable… ¿Qué opinas tú?

Por toda respuesta, Draco retrocedió un par de pasos, rogando porque el miedo no se hiciera visible en su semblante. La muchacha negó con la cabeza, divertida.

Tranquilo, Draco. Todo estará bien – dijo risueña. El chico enarcó una ceja con una mezcla de sorpresa y satisfacción al oír su nombre en los labios de la chica. No sonaba tan mal. A decir verdad, no sonaba nada mal.

Hermione suspiró profundamente y encomendó su alma a los cielos antes de comenzar a caminar. Las entrañas del Bosque aguardaban ante ellos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Maldita sea esa estúpida de Parkinson._

_¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! ¡Voy a desfallecer! Van a encontrar mi cadáver putrefacto en millones de años, ya puedo imaginarlo. Se preguntarán "¿De qué murió esta hermosa y desdichada niña?" Les respondo ahora mismo: ¡de hambre!_

_Pansy Parkinson, me las vas a pagar. Juro que si salgo de este mugroso agujero te perseguiré, te cortaré toda la barba y luego haré que te tragues hasta el último pelo. Lo mismo con las uñas de las manos y los pies._

_Me pregunto qué es lo que estarán haciendo Hermione y Malfoy en estos momentos. Le agradezco a mi amiga por preocuparse por mi paradero y tratar de localizarme, tan buena como es ella. No se hubiese molestado._

_Seguramente ellos deben estar… haciendo lo que se supone que tenían que hacer. La verdad, su "objetivo" no me quedó muy claro que digamos. Sí, Hermione está azul por culpa de Malfoy, y el hurón se quedó sin habla como escarmiento. Hasta ahí entiendo._

_Pero, ¿por qué demonios estaban juntos, desde un principio? ¿Por qué Malfoy se mostró aceptablemente cortés, cuando supuestamente no puede ver a Hermione ni en pintura? Y lo peor de todo, y que me provoca unas náuseas tremendas a pesar del hambre atroz me estruja las tripas, ¿porqué se besaron?_

_Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué Malfoy besó a la pobre de Hermione? Ya que de una cosa estoy completamente convencida: mi amiga jamás juntaría sus labios con los del Slytherin estando en sus cabales. Ni siquiera se atrevería a intentarlo. _

_Todo es muy confuso. Hay muchas cosas que todavía no me cierran… como el hecho de que ya está empezando a anochecer y yo aún sigo aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que..?_

_Un momento. Oigo pasos… ¡Alguien se acerca! ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín, esa persona tendría que ser ciega para no ver el gigantesco bulto detrás del tapiz! ¡Por favor, auxilio! ¡Socorro!_

_Oh, no. Está alejándose. Ya no puedo escuchar las pisadas._

_Aunque tal vez… ¡Sí! ¡Está regresando! ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias, quienquiera que seas!_

- Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí? – la voz de Neville Longbottom actuó como un bálsamo para sus oídos. El chico apuntó con la varita a su pecho y el hechizo se rompió: sintió cómo sus extremidades reclamaban a gritos un poco de movilidad.

- Todo fue obra de la imbécil de Parkinson – respondió, masajeándose las mejillas y la mandíbula – Creí que iba a quedarme aquí para siempre. Gracias, Nev.

Ginny lo besó a modo de agradecimiento y Neville se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello. La muchacha comenzó a caminar a toda velocidad y él trastabilló en su intento de seguirle el paso. La observó detenidamente; parecía poseída por un espíritu maligno o bajo el control de un maleficio Imperius

- ¿A... dónde vamos… con tanta… uf, prisa? – resopló,

- A la sala común. Necesito hablar con Harry y Ron – afirmó Ginny en tono resuelto. Luego de unos minutos, ambos doblaron un recodo que los llevó a uno de los corredores principales, próximos al Gran Salón. Una multitud de gente se hallaba reunida alrededor de una persona u objeto que no consiguieron identificar a primera vista.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – se preguntó Neville extrañado, casi en un susurro. Volteó para comentárselo a su compañera, pero descubrió que ya no se encontraba a su lado. Parado de puntillas, echó un vistazo en general entre la muchedumbre en busca de su cabellera rojo fuego característica, pero no pudo hallarla. Decidió entonces acercarse más al grupo. Ahora lo movía la curiosidad.

De repente, la vio. Allí estaba, la solución a todos sus problemas y sus desgracias. La fuente de su felicidad eterna. Aquel resplandor azul, puro y brillante, tan hermoso. Invitándolo a acercarse solamente a él.

Estaba moviéndose. Obviamente tenia que seguirla. A partir de ese momento, donde ella fuese, él la acompañaría. Sus caminos estarían unidos.

Pero, ¿por qué todos estaban rodeándola? ¡Era sólo suya y de nadie más! Ninguno de aquellos parásitos tenía derecho a verla excepto él. Apartó a los empujones a las personas que lo rodeaban, pero instantáneamente ellos volvieron a su sitio. Intentó e intentó, pero era imposible. Todos formaban parte de ella y ocupaban un lugar específico, inamovible.

Así fue que, cuando la esfera comenzó a desplazarse de nuevo, Neville la siguió. Cada vez más chicos y chicas se sumaban a aquel extraordinario cúmulo, hipnotizados por la luminaria. Inclusive algunos profesores, intrigados por lo que estaba sucediendo y dispuestos a castigar al responsable del embotellamiento humano que se había producido, habían caído en sus redes. Parecía como si todo Hogwarts estuviese allí, admirando y alabando a la pelota. Porque al fin y al cabo era eso, una pelota.

Claro, todo Hogwarts menos Draco y Hermione. Quienes exactamente en ese instante, estaban lidiando con…

-----------------------------------------------------------

-¡Centauros!

Draco miró en todas direcciones alarmado, haciendo crujir su cuello y lamentándose de no tener otro par adicional de ojos en la nuca.

- Allí – Hermione señalo un punto a unos diez metros por delante de ellos – Saben que estamos aquí, y apuesto cien Galleons a que no están muy contentos con nuestra visita – agregó preocupada.

Por medio de gestos, el chico indicó que redoblaran la apuesta. Hermione negó con la cabeza, incrédula de la capacidad del chico para bromear en momentos críticos como ese.

- No es momento para chistes, Malfoy – lo reprendió a medias enojada y divertida. Supuso el enorme esfuerzo que significaba para el chico encontrarse tan lejos del calor y la seguridad del castillo. Aunque ahora, en el estado de anarquía total en el que se encontraba, no era muy reconfortante que digamos.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos, acostumbrándose a la espesa oscuridad del bosque. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, las freyas tendrían que empezar a aparecer en breve. Indicó a Malfoy que la siguiera, y ambos caminaron aún tomados de la mano, procurando no pisar muchas ramitas o hacer algún ruido brusco que delatara su presencia. Los centauros ya estaban advertidos de ella pero el resto de las criaturas no, por lo que para ahorrarse problemas y salir de allí ilesos, preferían mantenerse lo más ocultos posible.

_¿Y por qué no usamos la capa?_ – quiso saber Draco. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco: le había formulado la misma pregunta más de diez veces.

- Ya te lo dije, Malfoy. La capa puede resultar muy molesta y se engancharía en cada ramita habida y por haber. Y además, está lo suficientemente oscuro como para que nada o nadie nos vea. Si los hombres lobo nos encuentran, la capa no haría ninguna diferencia – finalizó satisfecha al comprobar que Draco se había asustado de sobra y no haría más preguntas tontas. ¡Qué divertido era ver su rostro, siempre tan altivo y desafiante, fruncido como el de un niño de tres años que le teme a los fantasmas!

Hermione no comentó nada más y continuaron caminando en silencio. Buscó en su bolsillo el rollo de pergamino que había llevado consigo a la biblioteca y lo extrajo. En él estaban todos los datos que consideró eran útiles para hallar las dichosas plantas: su color, su forma, su tamaño. Estrujó el papel en su mano libre, lanzó una mirada rápida al sendero que se abría delante de sus ojos y se detuvo súbitamente.

- Tiene que ser aquí – murmuró, observando con detenimiento el ambiente. No tenía nada de particular: muchos árboles de incalculable altura, hojas y ramas esparcidas por el suelo, y nada más. No obstante, notó que a los pies de los árboles crecían pequeñas flores, del color del ébano, cuyos tallos se bifurcaban en todas direcciones. Eran bastante llamativas, con sus diminutas hojitas rodeándolas a modo de adorno. Sin duda, ésas eran las freyas.

_¿Dimos la vuelta al mundo caminando para toparnos con estas florcitas de porquería?_

Draco también las había visto. Con impaciencia, tiró del brazo de su compañera para aprestarla a iniciar la recolección. Hermione, acercándose al árbol más próximo, se agachó sobre la plantita. Draco se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo, y a continuación la mano libre de la chica se posó sobre la suya y la colocó en la raíz del pequeño arbusto.

- No muevas tu mano de allí por nada del mundo, Malfoy – ordenó Hermione, y el chico asintió. Acto seguido, releyó el pergamino para asegurarse de cumplir con el procedimiento – Bien… ahora debes presionar con fuerza el tallo – Draco obedeció, creyendo escuchar un suave gemido – y a la cuenta de tres, tiras con fuerza y la sacas. ¿Está claro? – después de recibir la confirmación del Slytherin, Hermione se preparó.

- Aquí vamos. Tienes que estar listo, ¿de acuerdo? A la una – un ruido de cascos se escuchaba tenue en la lejanía – a las dos – el gemido aumentó en intensidad – y a las tres, ¡ahora!

Draco arrancó la planta de freya del suelo y las raíces se enroscaron como serpientes de cascabel alrededor de su mano. Hermione soltó un grito ahogado.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? – chilló, presa de la desesperación. El muchacho notó que su mano estaba perdiendo el poco color que poseía, a medida que las raíces lastimaban su piel. Le propinó un codazo para instarla a que se apresurara, pero la chica lucía tan frenética y fuera de sí que dudó de que lo hubiese sentido. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad, evaluando rápidamente qué era lo que podía hacer: al ver que la mano de Malfoy había comenzado a sangrar optó por el conjuro más efectivo y a la vez más complicado.

-_¡Dimissum manus!_ – con un intrincado movimiento de la varita y una floritura final, la freya cayó inerte a los pies de Draco. Hermione reprimió las ganas de saltar de alegría.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Malfoy? ¿Te lastimaste mucho? _¡Episkey!_ – la sangre dejó de manar a chorros y la chica procedió a limpiársela – Creí que no iba a funcionar, ¡pero lo hizo! – sonrió ampliamente y continuó hablando como si nada. Draco mantenía el ceño fruncido en extremo, sin preocuparse por su salud – Para la próxima vez tendremos que… - el muchacho, liberándose de sus cuidados, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y Hermione calló. Luego, la mano de Draco se posó en su oreja izquierda en forma de C. ¿Qué era lo que estaba escuchando?

La muchacha aguzó el oído. Cascos. Los centauros andaban cerca, quizás demasiado cerca… Ambos clavaron la mirada en la del otro durante unos instantes y a continuación se incorporaron con rapidez. Debían poner manos a la obra o de lo contrario, los encontrarían. Con mucho cuidado de no herirse con las raíces, recogieron las freyas de los árboles aledaños y las guardaron en los bolsillos de la túnica de Hermione sin miramientos. Pronto descubrieron que había un centenar de ellas, tal vez más, lo que equivalía a horas y horas de cosecha. Debido a ello, acordaron reunir sólo quince plantas. Con eso tendría que bastar.

- ¡La última! Por fin llegamos –suspiró Hermione al inclinarse por enésima vez. Draco cerró su mano en torno al engañoso tallo, pero ella lo detuvo – Déjalo, Malfoy. ¿No crees que ya has tenido suficiente? – exhibió una sonrisa amable y el chico se apartó a regañadientes. Se hallaba muy intranquilo, puesto que los centauros parecían haber cesado en su actividad y los cascos habían dejado de oírse…

Repentinamente, oyó un aullido. De la nada brotaron diez centauros, todos ellos formándose en un círculo que los encerraba. Sus arcos y sus flechas relucían de manera amenazadora en la lúgubre atmósfera del Bosque Prohibido, un lugar que consideraban suyo y que ellos habían profanado al entrar sin permiso. No quiso ni pensar en lo que podían llegar a hacerles.

- ¿Cómo osan apoderarse de estas freyas? – habló el que parecía ser el centauro más antiguo en un tono de voz nada conciliador. Hermione se apegó a su espalda, temblando – Son nuestras. No tienen derecho a quitárnoslas.

- Sólo... queríamos...¡Estamos preparando una poción! – soltó Hermione, llorando desconsoladamente. El pecho de Draco se inundó de pena por su suerte y la de ella – Eso es todo… por favor, déjennos ir… no somos ladrones… ¡por favor!

- ¡Te atreves a decir que no son ladrones, humana, cuando sabemos perfectamente que llevan nuestra preciada freya en sus ropajes, escondiéndola! - contraatacó el centauro, y el resto de su manada tensó sus rostros y sus arcos. La mente de Hermione trabajaba a un ritmo frenético a pesar del llanto, buscando la forma de escapar - Los astros nos han informado acerca de ustedes. Por su causa, reina el caos y la revolución en el castillo. Y la culpable – la punta afilada de la flecha que sostenía el centauro la señaló – eres tú.

Draco negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo rápidamente. No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a Hermione por nada del mundo, no. Aunque tuvieran que pasar por encima de él, no los dejaría.

Su interlocutor golpeó dos veces el suelo, y un integrante de la manada se separó de la formación, aproximándose peligrosamente a ellos, El resto se dispersó en cuestión de segundos, perdiéndose de vista.

- Tú eres poseedora de las freyas que tanto significan para nosotros y cuyo inmensurable poder desconoces. Por lo tanto, deberás pagar por tus acciones.

El centauro que se encontraba a sus espaldas avanzó cautelosamente, y Draco se colocó frente a él de modo que Hermione quedara resguardada por completo. Mantuvo su varita en alto, confiado en que la criatura lo atacaría en cuanto viese la oportunidad. La chica a sus espaldas se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, esperando el primer embate.

Desafortunadamente, todo había sido una emboscada. Dos de los centauros que presuntamente habían abandonado el lugar, surgieron desde sus respectivos escondites y tomaron a Hermione por la cintura. En consecuencia, Draco volteó, viéndose arrastrado por el forcejeo, pero el centauro que suponía iba a atacarlo se aferró a sus hombros y jaló en dirección opuesta. La criatura líder contemplaba la escena impertérrita.

- ¡Ordeno que se separen!- vociferó, tensando su arco él también - ¡Déjala ir, humano!- al ver que Draco no hacía caso, sino que luchaba para acercarse más a la muchacha, decidió aplicar medidas drásticas - ¡Sepárenlos, de inmediato!

Los represores intercambiaron una señal de acuerdo. Tiraron de ellos al unísono con toda la potencia que eran capaces de aplicar, y la magia finalmente se rompió. Hubo un gran chispazo verde y rojo, y de pronto la pelea se detuvo. Draco y Hermione se observaron mutuamente, sorprendidos y asustados al mismo tiempo. El líder aprovechó ese momento de quietud y distracción para transmitir una silenciosa y única orden al centauro que sujetaba a la chica. Éste la rodeó con sus brazos, aprisionándola.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos, paralizado por el temor. No de que aquellos estúpidos híbridos le hicieran daño, sino de que los estúpidos híbridos lastimaran a Hermione. ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía muchas herramientas a su alcance y el tiempo apremiaba.

- Llévensela, y que los cielos decidan su destino – proclamó el líder con solemnidad- Y en cuanto a ti – Draco cayó de bruces al suelo al verse liberado – procura que ningún miembro de mi clan vuelva a hallarte merodeando por esta región, o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Escupiendo las hojas que había tragado al caer, Draco se levantó con apresurada dignidad. Los centauros comenzaron la retirada, y el que mantenía a Hermione encerrada los siguió, cubriendo los gritos de la chica con su mano. La aguerrida Gryffindor lo mordió y éste retiró el tapón de su boca

¡Draco! ¡No dejes que me lleven! ¡Draco! ¡Por favor! ¡DRACO!

- ¡HERMIONE!

Si. Esa era su voz. Su preciada voz, ¡de vuelta! ¡Imposible! ¡Podía volver a hablar!

No se preguntó la razón del cambio y no tuvo tiempo para maravillarse lo suficiente. El extremo de su varita se dirigió al resquicio de cielo que podía vislumbrarse a través de la masa boscosa, y luego de proferir el hechizo deseado enfundó su varita y echó a correr detrás de la manada.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

No se encontraban muy lejos, por lo que, debido a su estado atlético, tardó poco tiempo en alcanzarlos. Se ocultó detrás de un árbol de tronco especialmente grande al comprobar que se habían detenido a deliberar el destino de la muchacha.

- Debemos dejarla a su merced. Si pretende abandonar el Bosque, deberá hacerlo por sus propios medios.

- No es lo correcto. Los habitantes del castillo nunca se han comportado de manera inapropiada para con nuestra raza… hasta hoy.

- Propongo que la liberemos. Sin embargo, antes tendrá que responder ante Bane y Magorian por las freyas robadas.

- Si me permiten, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de defenderme.

La voz de Hermione sonó tranquila y pausada. Los centauros se apartaron de ella, midiendo sus fuerzas, y la chica aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

- Siento profundamente haber tomado las freyas sin su consentimiento. Mi compañero y yo las necesitamos con suma urgencia para elaborar una poción y así liberar a Hogwarts del embrujo al que se ha visto sometido. Pido perdón nuevamente por los daños inflingidos, así como también pido permiso para utilizar sólo una planta en la preparación, regresando las otras a sus dueños primigenios - concluyó en tono cordial, bajando la cabeza.

Durante un minuto que se le hizo interminable a Draco tanto como a ella, el grupo deliberó con las cabezas juntas, conformando una especie de asamblea. Pudo llegar a escuchar murmullos de desaprobación y objeciones, pero nada más. Miró por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de encontrar alguna señal del chico, mas no lo logró.

- Hemos decidido lo siguiente – el centauro líder actuó de voz cantante una vez más – Vamos a dejarte libre y cederemos una de nuestras freyas para tu noble propósito, con la condición de que jamás vuelvas a pisar estas tierras. ¿Has comprendido?

- Sí… - Hermione iba a llamarlo "señor", pero se detuvo al pensar que no era propiamente un hombre. Hizo una breve reverencia, a lo que las criaturas respondieron con sendos movimientos de cabeza, y retrocedió unos pasos lentamente, sin despegar la vista de ellos. Acto seguido, vació sus bolsillos, dejando las plantas en el suelo de la manera más delicada posible. Imaginaba perfectamente las miradas de reprobación que los centauros estaban dirigiéndole.

Sin tiempo a preverlo, una mano nívea la tomó por la muñeca, y en un parpadeo se halló montada en la escoba de Draco Malfoy, quien observaba con recelo a las atónitas criaturas.

- Despreocúpense. No volveríamos a venir aquí ni aunque nos pagaran. ¡Hasta nunca! ¡Saludos a los hombres lobo! – gritó jubiloso, mientras empezaban a tomar altura. El viento nocturno azotó su rostro, proporcionándole una maravillosa sensación. ¡Se encontraba libre otra vez! Nunca había comprendido la importancia de aquello hasta ese momento. Aumentó la velocidad, percibiendo la poderosa descarga de adrenalina correr por sus venas, y voló a ciegas durante unos segundos, abriendo los brazos ante la noche que le daba la bienvenida.

Pronto dejaron atrás el Bosque, y Draco viró bruscamente de modo que Hermione, quien hasta ese instante había mantenido sus ojos religiosamente cerrados, ajustara más su presión contra sus costillas.

- ¡No voy a dejarte caer, Hermione, pero tienes que dejarme respirar!

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Nunca había volado en escoba y mucho menos tan alto! – gritó Hermione, aterrada hasta la médula - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, llegar a la Luna?

- ¿Me parece a mí, o _tienes miedo_? – rió Draco, feliz como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Hermione respondió apoyando su rostro contra su hombro, apenas disminuyendo el agarre. El muchacho movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, incapaz de creer en eso. ¿Acaso la prefecta perfecta Hermione Granger le tenía miedo a un inocente viaje en escoba? No podía ser posible. Derrapó justo frente a la ventana del salón escogido como sala de investigaciones, sus siluetas recortadas sobre el muro de la torre.

Abrió la ventana con un ademán violento y ayudó a Hermione a bajarse de la escoba. Lo cual fue bastante divertido, ya que en un descuido la chica se olvidó de su recomendación de no mirar hacia abajo y tuvieron que pasar otros diez minutos para volver a intentarlo.

- Debemos darnos muchísima prisa, ¡ya son las diez y media! Merlín, estuvimos demasiado tiempo en ese estúpido bosque - farfulló Hermione sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica y depositando las semi-destruidas freyas sobre el pupitre.

- Con mucho gusto prepararé el jugo, Hermione – anunció Draco con grandes bríos. El chico estaba disfrutando cada palabra pronunciada, tal como si las saboreara. Podría jurar que nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de sonreír. La Gryffindor lo miró como si se hubiese transformado en Grawp.

-Lo que digas, Malfoy. Pero antes… - lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia el otro pupitre. Seguidamente, le entregó la varita rosa abruptamente y aguardó a que la hiciera girar. Lleno de ímpetu, ésta se movió tan rápido que cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya se había detenido. Pero esta vez, en la pila contraria de tarjetas.

- "_Creemos que ya aprendiste la lección, y por eso el ingrediente secreto vendrá a continuación. ¿Qué es líquido, posee una temperatura como la de un cubo de hielo, sabe muy bien acompañado de caramelo y es naranja como un pomelo? Averígualo, te lo recomiendo. ¡Te queda poco tiempo!_

- Líquido, posee una temperatura como la de un cubo de hielo y sabe muy bien acompañado de caramelo. Es naranja como un pomelo… - Hermione realizó el recuento con los dedos, deteniéndose al llegar al último punto con una ceja enarcada - ¿Los pomelos son naranjas?

- Existen algunos que sí lo son – explicó Draco, con las manos sucias de un líquido agrio y repugnante que agregó a la poción. Revolvió el caldero, en el que ya había vertido la sangre de dragón, y la mezcla se tornó espesa y grumosa - Bien, Hermione, es tu turno ahora. Dije que iba a preparar el jugo, pero no me voy a convertir en un apestoso elfo doméstico – se limpió las manos con la capa de Harry haciendo un mohín. Hermione sonrió. Sabía que el Malfoy diligente y servicial duraría el mismo tiempo que un suspiro.

Se acercó al caldero intentando contener la respiración; el olor era inaguantable. Una mezcla de calcetines sucios de Ron con el aliento a cloaca de un troll.

- Y bien, ¿qué opinas? – inquirió, después de tomar su lugar no sin cierta reticencia.

- Mmm… - titubeó el chico – Puede ser alguna especie de poción, tal vez hidromiel o alguna bebida que…

- Sí, claro, pero ¿y eso del caramelo? ¿Conoces algo que se beba acompañado de caramelo? – la expresión de Hermione indicaba que algo no terminaba de cerrarle.

-¿Acaso tengo cara de borracho? – Draco enarcó las cejas, fingiendo haberse ofendido, y la muchacha soltó una carcajada – Puede que conozca muchos tragos, pero éste en particular no me suena de nada.

- Quizás, si volviéramos a sacar otra tarjeta… - sugirió Hermione, echándole otro vistazo a la poción. Sonrió satisfecha de su trabajo; la pócima ya había adquirido la liquidez requerida.

- Buena idea –apuntó Draco. La varita volvió a girar una vez más, ante la expectación de los dos. Ya no eran cada uno por separado. Lo sucedido en el Bosque, aunque ninguno lo sospechase, los había unido en más de una forma.

- _"¿Necesitan un dibujo o una señal luminosa? ¡Vamos, que no es tan difícil la cosa! Esto se está poniendo pesado, ya lo tendrían que haber adivinado. Una última pista les daremos, mas no vuelvan a buscarnos pues nada diremos. Cada mañana con una tostada, ¡bebes un sorbo y atacas la mermelada! Mimblewimble"_

Durante los minutos siguientes, el silencio se apoderó de la sala, tan concentrados como estaban los dos en ponerse colorados del enfado.

- ¡JUGO DE CALABAZA! – exclamaron los dos a un tiempo.

- Jugo de calabaza. ¡El famoso ingrediente secreto no es nada más ni nada menos que el maldito jugo de calabaza! – Draco caminó en dirección al tablero con los puños apretados y Hermione pensó que iba a pasar a una mejor vida, pero por alguna razón el muchacho se contuvo.

- Bueno, podría haber sido mucho peor – murmuró, un tanto más apaciguada. Draco le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad - ¿Qué? ¡Tengo razón! – se defendió - ¡No sé que hubieses hecho si el ingrediente secreto fueran pelos de unicornio o… o las uñas de los pies de tu adorada Pansy!

- En primer lugar, no adoro a Pansy y nunca la adoraré – aclaró Draco – y en segundo, tú hubieras tenido que cortarle las uñas de los pies, ya que por lo que sé tiene hongos y callos por donde la mires, la muy sucia…

_- _Nos desviamos del tema – cortó Hermione secamente, aunque el chico notó sus considerables esfuerzos por contener la risa – Ahora el problema es el siguiente; ¿có…

- … mo haremos para que lo beban? Yo me he preguntado lo mismo, no te creas – la atajó el muchacho – Lo más razonable sería que lo echemos en las copas de la cena.

- Esa es una idea genial, Draco – admitió Hermione

- Gracias. Siempre las tengo – rectificó él.

- Sí, sí. Te felicito – ironizó la chica – Sin embargo, hay otro problemita. ¿Cómo vamos a echar la pócima en el jugo sin que se den cuenta? – añadió preocupada. El tiempo corría y ellos no avanzaban.

- Querido ratón de biblioteca, ya lo tengo todo planeado – aseguró Draco con aires de capitán al mando. Hermione bufó – Existen dos alternativas. La primera; ir a las cocinas sigilosamente, echar la poción allí, y el resto sale solo – concluyó mostrando una sonrisa ganadora. La muchacha se preguntó en ese momento de dónde sacaba tanta confianza en sí mismo – Y la segunda y última sería…

- Hipnotizarlos a todos y ordenarles que la tomen. Sencillísimo – acotó Hermione posesionada por el desánimo.

- ¡Tú lo has dicho! Lo único que tenemos que hacer; mejor dicho, que _tienes_ que hacer – enfatizó el verbo señalándola – es crear uno de esos planetas en miniatura, como el que hiciste aparecer hoy, y que todos los que estén en el Gran Salón queden prendados de él. En ese preciso instante es donde entraríamos nosotros, ¿me sigues?

- No soy estúpida, Malfoy. Ya entiendo a dónde quieres llegar – Hermione tomó asiento, agotada, y con un ademán de su varita el fuego que yacía debajo del caldero se apagó. – La primera opción me parece menos descabellada que la segunda – Draco asintió - pero por otro lado, ya tuve suficiente estadía en las cocinas por hoy. Propongo que sigamos la segunda alternativa.

- ¿La del planeta en miniatura?

- La del planeta en miniatura, ni más ni menos. Por lo demás, la pócima ya está lista – declaró Hermione, seguido de un bostezo al mejor estilo hipopótamo. Draco se aproximó al caldero para husmear el resultado final, mientras que la chica apoyó la nuca sobre el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Hermione?

- Dime.

- Fuiste muy valiente al hablarle de ese modo al centauro – la voz de Draco sonó como si se estuviese adentrando en terreno prohibido. La sorpresa hizo que Hermione abriese los ojos y se pusiera de pie.

- Oh, bueno, no fue para tanto – contestó, segura de que se había ruborizado hasta la coronilla – Estoy segura de que tú hubieras actuado de la misma forma.

- No, no estés tan segura – sin querer, ambos dieron un paso hacia adelante – Eres mucho más valiente que yo, Hermione Granger.

- Draco extendió su mano derecha, y ella la tomó. Permanecieron así durante lo que pareció una eternidad, contemplándose en silencio. Ambos dejaron escapar una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? No fue tan malo estar unido a ti – comentó Draco como quien no quiere la cosa, sin dejar de mirarla. A continuación, atrapó un mechón de pelo de su melena, alborotada en exceso debido al viaje en escoba, y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Hermione rogó porque la tierra la tragase justo en ese instante, y sintió como las orejas le ardían.

- ¿En serio? – su voz se oyó confiada, sólida. Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Por fuera se mostraba poderosa y llena de decisión a pesar de haberse ruborizado, pero sabía perfectamente que en su interior sólo era una chiquilla asustada. No obstante, no había tiempo de echarse atrás. Por más que su mente le ordenara lo contrario, su corazón y su cuerpo avanzarían de todos modos.

En un gesto que tomó a Draco completamente desprevenido, Hermione depositó ambas manos alrededor de su cuello y acercó su boca a la de él. El chico no supo qué decir ni qué hacer, ya que ni en sus sueños más alocados hubiese imaginado esa situación. Pero allí estaba, a punto de ser besado por una de las personas que más había odiado durante siete años. Y no pensaba oponer ninguna clase de resistencia.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?

- ¿Qué? - balbuceó Draco.

- Me alegra que hayas recuperado tu voz.

-Sus labios colisionaron, y sus lenguas pasaron a un estado de fusión absoluta. Los ojos de Draco casi se le salen de las órbitas al percibir la pasión con que Hermione lo estaba besando, pero pronto olvidó todo y se rindió al control del beso. Limitándose sólo a responderle con el mismo entusiasmo, dejó que ella lo manejara a su antojo. Después de todo, lo estaba haciendo de maravilla.

Y además lo estaba volviendo loco. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el sabor de sus labios sería tan delicioso y adictivo a partes iguales. En un acto de inercia, la rodeó con sus brazos en un gesto posesivo, para impedir que aquella caricia tan agradable llegara a su fin.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos, ambos necesitaron una bocanada de aire. Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, y se encontró con las sonrosadas mejillas de Hermione y sus orbes castañas reclamando una justificación. Pidiendo la verdad.

- Pensé… creí que… - a Draco le costaba hallar las palabras correctas, pero no por eso aflojó su abrazo - ¿qué es lo que estamos haciendo, Hermione?

La muchacha comprendió en el acto su error. Otra vez había pecado de ingenua, de impulsiva. Atinó a bajar la mirada y de esa forma deshacer el contacto visual, antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento – pronunció en voz muy baja – Fui una estúpida al comportarme de esa forma, no tendría que haberlo hecho.

Draco vio la tristeza repentina en sus ojos y supo que había obrado mal. Alzó su barbilla con la mano derecha, sin ceder un ápice la presión de su cuerpo contra el de ella, y meditó detenidamente durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. Tiempo suficiente para que el llanto de Hermione se rebelara.

- No llores, por favor – muy a su pesar, la soltó para poder emplear su otra mano. Apoyó uno de sus dedos sobre la piel añil del rostro de la muchacha y recogió una de las gotas saladas. Observándola con atención, descubrió algo que lo maravilló.

¡Mira! ¡Es azul! – y era cierto. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, a la que Draco acompañó. La catarata de lágrimas de la chica se detuvo y el Slytherin esbozó una mueca de complacencia.

- Toda yo soy azul, Draco – dijo Hermione, elevando un poco el volumen de su voz.

- Lo sé - respondió, transformando la mueca en una sonrisa – Y eso me gusta. Te ves muy linda, a pesar de parecerte a un arándano.

- ¿Gracias? – dudó Hermione en tono bromista

- Por nada – ambos rieron. Ella se secó las pocas lágrimas que aún permanecían en su rostro con la manga de la túnica, y el muchacho la tomó de la mano nuevamente.

- Debemos irnos. La medianoche se acerca – informó, esfumándose la alegría de su semblante..

Hermione asintió en silencio por toda respuesta. Aferrando el caldero con las dos manos, dejó que Draco le colocara la capa de invisibilidad por encima y lo precedió hacia la salida.

- ¿Listo, Draco?

- No. Pero estoy contigo, así que estamos listos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben: críticas, etc, etc.**

**Si te gustó, dejame un review. Si no, también :D**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**


End file.
